


A Rough Road Leads to Replacing the Tires On Your Car: a Collection of Prompts

by jonfuckingmoxley



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM elements, Background ships:, Barebacking, Bottom Leonard Snart, Bottom Mick Rory, Coping Mechanisms, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Feminine Terms, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Horror Elements, M/M, Mentally Ill Character, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Original Characters - Freeform, Pegging, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Rimming, Rogues family bonding, Sex Toys, Spanking, Strip Poker, Trans Character, Trans Leonard Snart, WHICH IS APPARENTLY MY FUCKING SIGNATURE TAG NOW, a tag has never been truer, body image issues, cisco/lisa, dubious coping methods, genderfluid leonard snart, having to add a whole bunch of characters :P, in one chapter :P, iris/eddie, more characters to come because i still have eight thousand fucking prompts, more tags to be added as i finish aforementioned fuck ton of prompts, pseudo-bestiality, ray/kendra, sara/cisco/lisa, sara/rip, so many tags are getting added, trans mick rory, y'all i don't even know what all tags this needs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 43
Words: 66,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonfuckingmoxley/pseuds/jonfuckingmoxley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of the various coldwave themed prompts i've gotten/will hopefully continue to get on tumblr, running the gamut of fluff to smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> once, due to circumstance, mick has to babysit lisa for len. it leads to len realizing, finally, that he's in love.

Mick rolled over in bed, the ringing waking him up. The one day he doesn’t have to work on the farm, and someone calls him. The one day. 

Fucking really. 

He jerked the phone close to his ear, slurring out a tired ‘what?’

“Mick?”

Mick’s eyes shot open, and he sat up immediately. “Len? That you?”

There was a cough at the other end of the line, and then a shaky breath. 

“Yeah, I-Mick, I need you to pick up Lisa at the rink and take her back to my house.” 

Mick blinked, silent.

“If-if you can’t, that’s okay, I’ll figure something out, I just-shit, sorry-”

“Lenny, hey, it’s okay. I’ll go get her. What’s going on?” Mick frowned. “Are you safe?”

“I’m…mostly safe, yeah. My dad decided to bring me on this job he’s doing and he didn’t give me any warning. Gave me a black eye, but not a warning.” 

Mick felt a cold burst of anger at that. 

“Mick? I’m sorry, I know-”

“No, Lenny, don’t apologize, I know. I’ll go get Lisa, don’t worry about it.”

“Thank you, Mick, I-I have to go.”

The phone clicked and Mick set it down. He sighed, standing and pulling on his jeans, looking out his window at the rain. He hoped Lisa wouldn’t be too disappointed to see him instead of her brother.

—–

Lisa was _ecstatic_ about Mick picking her up. 

Which he should have anticipated; Lisa had loved riding in the truck since the first time she had tagged along with him and Len one night that Lewis had been particularly awful. And Lisa just seemed to like Mick. 

Mick arrived at the rink a little early, annoyance at the rain disappearing at the sight of Lisa happily twirling and racing around the ice. She was a hell of a skater, and he and Len were both hoping she stuck with it. Mick had once told her she was gonna ‘kick ass at the Olympics.” Lisa had jumped onto him and hugged him, and Len had gotten this odd look on his face-both fond and contemplative. 

Lisa spotted him where he was standing, and skated over to him.

“Mick!”

Mick kneeled in time to catch her, the momentum throwing him back a bit. “Hey kiddo. You have a good practice?”

Lisa nodded, smiling, before looking around. The smile faded, and Mick couldn’t stop his own face from falling. 

“Where’s Lenny?”

Mick cleared his throat. “He, uh…y’all’s dad needed his help.”

Lisa understood, and Mick hated that a kid her age ever had to look like that. She shouldn’t have to know what her father did to her brother, because it shouldn’t be happening. 

Mick took a deep breath; no getting mad around her, that was the rule. “So what do you wanna do today?”

Lisa grinned, and Mick knew he was in for a hell of a day.

——

Len unlocked the door, heavy sigh moving past his lips. He winced, the pain in his ribs sharp and persistent. Lewis wasn’t going to be home for a few days, having left the city to assist in selling the goods they’d stolen that night. Len was looking forward to some down time; he needed to heal. 

The TV was on, he could hear it. Sounded like The Simpsons. 

Len rolled his eyes, but smiled. Mick loved that show, and Lisa liked that she shared a name with one of the characters. It was one of their favorite things to watch together, all three of them. 

Len walked slowly, hand putting pressure on his ribcage. He walked through the hall into the living room, trying to keep his breathing steady.

When he looked up, his breathing _stopped_. 

Lisa was sitting on the floor, eating from a bowl of soup on the coffee table, all of her attention on the screen. 

Mick was half-laying, half-sitting on the couch, limbs spread out, and his face was _covered_ in makeup. Bright red blush dotted his cheekbones, dark mascara (that…didn’t actually look half bad, it brought out the color in his eyes), and the most garish bright orange lipstick Len had ever seen. His nails were painted, surprisingly well, with a mix of bright red, glittery orange, and gold. 

Possibly the most ridiculous thing was the hat resting on his head, which Len recognized as one of his grandmother’s old church hats, a rich, royal blue monstrosity that Len couldn’t believe they still owned.

He was still staring at Mick, not believing his eyes, when Lisa noticed him.

“LENNY!”

She ran to him, wrapping her arms around him tight. He ignored the sting and hugged her back. Mick looked over at him and smiled, not the wild grin or smug smirk that Mick showed most people, but an honest, genuine little smile. 

“Hey.”

“What-Lisa, did you give Mick a makeover?”

Lisa nodded happily, two perfect braids bouncing with the motion. Mick was the only one allowed to do her hair.

“Did a damn good job too. I look fantastic.” 

Len let out a sharp, sudden laugh, doubling over and holding onto his side tighter. He knew laughing would only aggravate the pain, but as Mick stood up and started doing exaggerated poses, Lisa pretending to take pictures of him and saying what a good model he is, Len couldn’t stop. 

Len sat on the couch, wiping tears out of his eyes. Mick dropped next to him, grinning wide and bumping his shoulder. 

“Lisa, it’s getting late. Go on upstairs and get ready for bed.”

Lisa pouted, until Mick promised to tell her the story about the dragon and the princess. Len remembered the story well; it was all about how a beautiful princess spent her whole life being protected by a fearsome, fire-breathing dragon, until the dragon was hurt, and the warriors came to kill it, only to be met by the princess wielding a shield and sword, promising to protect the dragon no matter what.

Lisa had told him one night that she thought Len was the princess and Mick was the dragon. Len had never told Mick her theory, in part because he hadn’t figured out his own feelings about it. 

Thinking about it now, watching Mick clean up the living room, ridiculous makeup still on, happily humming and putting up dishes, Len thought that maybe he did finally figure out what he felt.

Mick had been protecting him, and Lisa, for a long time now. He had never once denied Len a request, even sacrificing one of his few, treasured days off to help. From the first day they met, Mick had been his dragon. 

Len looked down at his hands, cut up and bruised from the job and his father. 

He loved Mick, and he promised to himself that he would get better, get stronger, would become the best damn thief in the city, would learn how to fight and stand up for himself so that if he ever had to, he could stand up for Mick. No one would ever hurt Mick, not if Len could stop it. 

“Hey, Lenny, you okay?”

It had been at least twenty minutes, Len realized. Mick had already been upstairs and gotten back. His face was freshly washed, some mascara still stubbornly clinging to his eyelashes, his hair was sticking up in random spots and sitting flat in others from being under the hat.

“Yeah, I’m okay.”

“Been favorin’ your left side. What happened?”

“The usual.”

Mick’s face darkened, Len could tell he was furious. 

“If you don’t, I’m gonna kill him one of these days, Len. Won’t even give him the honor of burnin’ him. Bastard doesn’t deserve fire and he sure as shit doesn’t deserve you.”

“Mick….”

“Yeah, I know, I know.”

Len smiled, shyly ducking his head down. “Do you know you don’t have to go along with every little thing Lisa says?”

Mick laughed, loud and quick, and Len’s smile grew. 

“Yeah, I know. But then she’d give me that look, and I’d feel like an asshole. ’Sides, I like doing stuff for your guys.”

“You don’t have to go along with everything I say, either.”

Mick was quiet for a second, and Len held his breath. Mick turned to face him fully, leaning in, slowly reaching out to grip Len’s hand.

“Think I’m gonna always wanna do what you say, Lenny. You and me, always. I gotta be by your side to keep you safe, and…shit, I should do a better job. You know I’d never touch a lighter or a match or anything ever again if it meant you’d be alright.” 

Len inhaled quickly. Yes, this was his dragon. His ridiculous, strong, wonderful dragon, who he’d protect until the day he died. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short, sweet. 'love me tender' by elvis presley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol this wasn't even a prompt i just wrote it for my buddy on an ask game thing

Len’s back arched, high moan escaping his lips, before he inhaled deeply, settling back onto the bed. 

Mick crawled up from his place under the covers and between Len’s thighs, huge grin on his face. 

“How’s that, sweetheart?”

Len hummed, not trusting his brain to speak coherently at the moment. Mick laughed, a low chuckle that sent a spark of heat through Len’s tired, oversensitive body. 

“That good, huh?”

“Mhmm.”

“Lemme get something to clean you up with.”

Len nodded, eyes closed, head already half-turned into the pillow. He dozed off while Mick cleaned him up, pressing soft kisses along his thighs as he went. Mick returned the washcloth to the bathroom, settling under the blanket with Len, adjusting them until Len’s head was resting on his chest. 

Len could hear Mick’s heartbeat, strong and steady, and he didn’t try to fight the sleepy grin that formed. 

They laid together quietly for a while, Mick’s fingertips dancing along Len’s shoulders and spine. It was peaceful. 

Len was on the edge of sleep when he heard Mick’s deep, rumbling voice, or more felt it. He blinked his eyes open, trying to make out the song.

 _“Love me tender_  
Love me true  
All my dreams fulfilled  
For my darlin’ I love you  
And I always will..”

Len smiled. Mick did love singing to him. 

And in this moment, Mick’s gentle touches and gentle voice, Len felt very strongly how much he loved Mick. And it may not have always been the most tender love, but it was true. And always would be. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> james jesse dies. axel is torn, but realizes that his family wasn't just his father. axel-centric rogues bonding.

It had been….violent, for lack of a better word. 

Violent, and bloody, and loud and Axel had never minded loud noises, explosions or screaming but when it’s your father, who you love and look up to, it’s. It’s different. 

It’s very different. 

He would have died too, he realizes that in the quieted rational part of his brain, if Mick hadn’t pulled him away from the attacking crowd. 

 _Fuck_ rational, though. 

He had wanted to help his dad, and if he couldn’t manage that, well, what better way to go, than alongside your hero?

But no. Mick had pulled him away, dragged him away, while Len and Mark cleared the way for them. Axel had screamed and fought and watched his father die until Mick had brought him closer and carefully kept him from seeing anything.

They were home now. Well. As much as anywhere could feel like home after… _that_. Axel had locked himself away in his room, pulling away from Mick as soon as he could manage it. No one had followed him, and he was pretty pleased with that. He didn’t want to talk to anyone. None of these people would understand.

—–

It was Mark that came to him first. 

He should’ve known. That asshole wouldn’t mind his own business, ever. 

Not that Axel really disliked Mark. He wasn’t actually too bad, and his dad had actually spoken pretty highly of him, every once and a while. Mark was smart, and one of the more calm members of the household, which was nice. He was also just occasionally an asshole. 

Although, everyone in the house could get pretty bad. 

Mark slowly made his way in (locks really didn’t do much when everyone could either pick locks, break the door down, or _fucking teleport_ ). He sat down on the edge of Axel’s bed, far away from him, and sighed. He was silent for a stretch of time and Axel wondered if he’d say anything at all.

Mark sighed again, and looked down at his hands.

“You know how Clyde died, right? It was pretty bad. And after, all I felt was ‘I should have helped, I should have died with him, it was my fault’, shit like that. Just. All the fucking time, that’s what I thought of. I-I miss him, you know? Still. It doesn’t…really go away. All that hurting and all that thinking. It’s still there, in my head.”

Mark turned to face him. “I think I might know what you’re going through, Ax. So just, if you need to talk or need a partner in crime, I can…you know.” 

Axel nodded at Mark, and Mark shot him a short, tiny, pained smile, and got up to leave. 

The room felt surprisingly empty once he left. Axel thought about what he’d said, and it sounded….alright. Axel wasn’t sure if he’d be up to partnering up with anyone soon, but maybe, later.

—–

Shawna showed up at three A.M. 

Axel was curled on his bed, around his pillow, and she must have been able to see through his window. Her arms were packed with bags of food, two pizza boxes, and what looked like a few movies. 

She started setting up the blu-ray player with his tv, laying the food out on the ground in front of it.

“Okay, I’ve got Tremors, that one awful Stephen King adaptation, some comedies, and a few really, really trashy romance-dramas. What do you wanna start on?”

Axel wanted to tell her to go away, leave him alone, but she had gotten his favorite pizza, and his favorite soda, and he could see a few packages of his favorite candy from the Asian supermarket in the city. 

And they _had_ been meaning to watch that Stephen King movie for a while now….

She sat down on the ground, her back against the mattress, and handed him one of the pizza boxes, taking the other for herself after popping in the movie.

A few hours of very critical commentary later, and Axel was laughing. It was still…it didn’t feel full, but it was laughter nonetheless. 

The movie ended, and Shawna moved to put another movie in, but paused. 

“Hey, Ax? I’m really sorry about what happened to your dad.”

Axel stared at her for a moment, before standing and taking the disc from her and putting it in. 

He sat next to her, bumping her shoulder lightly with his. He couldn’t bring himself to talk, he didn’t trust his voice, but he hoped she understood that he was really, really happy that she was there. 

—–

Hartley caught him in the kitchen. 

Hartley and Axel didn’t get along often, their personalities just….they tended to clash. There hadn’t been any major fights between them, but they never sought each other out. 

Axel had just come to the kitchen for water, throat sore from laughing with Shawna, and Hartley had cornered him against the fridge. 

Axel tensed up, not sure what to expect.

“Here!” 

Hartley shoved something into Axel’s hands before walking away. Axel looked down at it, and….was at a loss for words. 

It was a little stuffed elephant. A blue one with a cute, cute face and a note pinned to it. 

_“I know what it’s like to lose a family. Your father loved you. He was proud of you. Be proud of that.”_

Axel looked in the direction that Hartley left, and held the elephant close. 

—–

Lisa doesn’t say anything. 

Lisa finds him outside, sitting in a tree. She climbs up, and sits next to him. It’s dawn, still a long while before the sun rises. 

The world, the past few days, don’t feel real in this little bit of time. This short hour when the world wakes up from dreams to either step into a happier or sadder life. 

Axel and Lisa sit and watch the sunrise. 

It’s not happy or sad. It just is. 

And Axel is grateful to just be.

—–

It’s not until days later, when Axel snaps at the rest of the Rogues and runs off to his room, that Mick and Len come to him.

They get through the door, easily, and Len sat on the edge of the bed, closer to Axel than Mark had, and Mick stood next to him. 

Axel had his knees drawn to his chest, elephant snugly held in one arm. 

“Mick and I…were never close to our fathers. Mine was an abusive alcoholic who put me on the path to a life of crime. Mick’s was-”

“A dick.”

Len glanced at Mick, and Mick reached out to take Len’s hand in his.

“We never cared to get close to them. They didn’t deserve it. So we don’t know what it’s like to…lose that. The only family we’ve ever had is each other, Lisa, and-and all of you.”

Axel looked up at Len then, instead of staring straight ahead. Both he and Mick were looking at him, and Len reached out, very gently setting his hand on Axel’s knee. 

“You are our family, Ax. You haven’t lost everyone.”

Len pulled his hand away then-Axel knew how much touching anyone but Mick or Lisa bothered Len, and how much effort it had taken on his part to show that little bit of affection-and stood. 

“Dinner is in an hour. I thought it might be nice to have a real meal, together.”

Axel nodded, sniffling a little. Len nodded back at him, and walked out, Mick following, just like always. 

—–

The next day, Axel is feeling….better. The loss of his father is still fresh, but it doesn’t feel near as awful as it had been. 

Mick told him at breakfast to come meet him in the garage around noon, and Axel was anxious-but a little excited-to see what their resident arsonist had in store for him.

“Hey kid.”

“Hey.”

Mick led him to a table in the back, and when Axel got closer, he could see why Mick brought him down. 

Bombs. 

At least ten different kinds of bombs, including two that Axel had never actually made, he’d only heard about them from-

From his father. 

Axel had expected a spike of pain and anger to rip through his chest like it had the last few weeks, and there was still a hurt there, but it was no longer the open wound swimming in salt; it was an ache, and it felt so much like the ache of recovery that Axel swayed on his feet a little.

Mick put a steadying hand on his shoulder, nodding towards the table. “Lenny spent a day or two gathering all the parts for these. I was thinkin’ I should teach you what I know about explosives.”

Axel turned to look at Mick; he didn’t have the wide, wild grin, but he did have that little gleam in his eye, like the one Len got when a plan fell into place, or Lisa when she held a new gold piece in her hands. Like when Hartley solved a problem that had been plaguing him for days, or when Mark got the last snarky word in against Len, or when Shawna managed to teleport a higher distance than normal.

Like the one his father had always gotten, right when the chaos hit. 

Axel grinned at Mick. 

He was _definitely_ ready to learn some new tricks. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mick and len have sex in rip's office. featuring dominant trans len.

“Just-don’t break anything, or leave and start a fight, or leave and steal something, just please behave.”

“What makes you think we’d ever do anything but?”

Mick snorted as Len shot his best demure look at Rip, big blue eyes under fluttering lashes and a sick-sweet smile. Rip rolled his eyes at the thief, turning and leaving, the rest of the team following him, almost all of them giggling.

It was like watching a very exhausted mother duck and a string of trouble-making, but well-meaning ducklings. 

This particular mission took place at a point when Mick and Len had outstanding warrants, so they were to remain in the ship for the time being. Neither of them particularly minded; it felt like it had been years since they’d had any real alone time, and while it was funny to see the mixed reactions of their teammates after a night of loud sex, it was nice to just be together for a while.

Well. The computer was still there, but they could ignore Gideon for a bit. 

Mick flicked his lighter on and off, watching the flames. Len sighed, standing at the main console and leaning back, pushing his hips out a little, arching his back. 

Mick continued to watch the fire. Len sighed louder.

“ _Mick_.” 

“Yeah, babe?”

Len smiled as he rolled his eyes; Mick and his pet names. He walked over to Mick, slowly taking the lighter from his hands, moving to straddle his partner. 

“We’re all alone in this big ship. What’ya say to knocking a few rooms off the checklist?”

Mick’s eyes lit up, grin taking over his face. The checklist was something they had come up with on their first night on the ship; they had done it at their first home, too. So far they had managed a few of the living quarters, the bridge, the brig, and all the cargo areas. 

“Where to first, Lenny?”

Len smiled, climbing off Mick’s lap, pulling his partner up by the collar of his shirt and leading him into Rip’s office. Mick turned Len around, grabbing his hips and bringing him close, walking him back against the desk, easily lifting him and setting him on the top. Len wrapped his legs around Mick’s waist and dragged him in for a kiss.

Mick rolled his hips as he pushed his tongue past Len’s lips, groaning when the thief sucked on the muscle. 

They broke the kiss to shed their jackets and Mick’s shirt, Len leaning down to kiss at Mick’s chest, reveling at the sight of the muscles jumping and twitching under his touch. He dragged his tongue over one nipple, rubbing the pad of his thumb over the other until Mick was gasping, blunt nails scratching the back of Len’s scalp. 

Len pulled away, looking up at Mick and not bothering to break the string of saliva that connected his mouth to Mick’s chest. 

“Fuck, baby, keep doin’ that and we won’t be doin’ much in here.”

“Mmm, well, that just won’t do.”

Mick smiled and brought his hand up to cup Len’s face, stroking his fingertips over his cheekbone and the sensitive skin just behind his ear. He kissed Len again, softly nipping at Len’s kiss-red lips. 

Mick pulled away, looking into Len’s eyes-the golden light made them look darker, and it softened Len’s face. Between that and the aroused flush on his cheeks and the small smile, he looked younger, like years of hurt hadn’t happened. 

“You’re beautiful, Lenny, you know that?”

Len sighed happily, tightening his legs around Mick’s waist and pushing against him. 

“What do you want me to do to you, baby?”

Mick could swear that Len purred at that-Len did like being in charge. 

“You’re gonna get on your knees and eat me out on this desk, and then you’re gonna fuck me until it breaks under me.”

Mick pressed his forehead against Len’s shoulder and groaned. 

“Fuck, yeah, boss, can’t fuckin’ wait to taste you, love eatin’ you out.” 

Mick dropped to his knees between Len’s now-spread legs, taking Len’s shoes off, then opening his belt and dragging his tight, black pants off, undressing him until he was in nothing but his long-sleeved shirt. 

Len shifted until his feet were on the desk, knees apart, giving Mick a full view of his cunt and red, swollen little cock. Mick looked up at Len, waiting for permission to touch.

Len tilted his head, smirking, reaching down between his legs to draw his fingers through the slick gathered there, tugging at his cock a few times, throwing his head back and moaning. 

“Lenny, come on, please?”

Len nodded at him, and Mick eagerly leaned forward, sucking Len’s cock into his mouth, rubbing his tongue over the small head. 

He heard Len swear loudly above him before he felt a hand push his head away.

“If I wanted my cock sucked, I would have told you to suck my cock.”

Mick grinned. “Sorry boss. Couldn’t help myself.”

Len scratched his nails over Mick’s scalp lightly, and Mick shivered. 

“Show me you’re sorry.”

Mick leaned back in, licking into Len’s cunt, swiping his tongue over the soft skin, deeper past the folds and just under his cock. Mick grabbed Len’s thighs, sitting up farther and pressing his face further into Len. 

“Fuck, Mick, fuck, just-there, there, right there, Mick, fuck that’s good-”

Mick moaned, knowing Len could feel the vibrations from the noise. He pushed his tongue deep into Len, and sucked hard. Len’s hips bucked as his feet slipped off the desk, legs supported by Mick’s firm grip.

Len shuddered, tightening around Mick’s tongue and hitting his hand against the desk.

Mick pulled away, mouth and chin covered in Len’s slick. He stood, rubbing his palms over Len’s thighs.

“You okay?”

“Fuck me.”

Mick laughed, and Len reached between them to unzip Mick’s pants with a shaky hand, pulling Mick’s cock out and stroking up and down the length of it, thumb brushing over the dripping head. 

Mick gasped and thrusted into Len’s grip, and Len loosened his hold.

“Boss, you’re a fuckin’ tease.”

Len grinned, a laugh from low in his throat escaping. “Damn right. I’d tease you less if your cock was in me.”

“That’s a lie, Lenny, and you know it.”

Len sat up, running his nails down Mick’s chest. “Me? A liar? Never.”

Mick gripped the base of his cock, guiding himself into Len’s cunt, shallow thrusts until he bottomed out.

They slotted their mouths together, sloppily kissing, Len tasting himself on Mick’s tongue as Mick gripped Len’s hips and started moving faster. Len pushed his own body back against the thrusts as much as he could, trying to get Mick deeper, feel the stretch and slide of his thick cock more. 

Mick grinned against his mouth and changed tactics, rolling his hips in long circles instead of thrusting, the new movement letting him hit deeper. Len whimpered at the change, the head of Mick’s cock dragging on his gspot over and over. Len wrapped his arms around Mick’s neck, shirt soaked with sweat.

Mick slid his hands just under Len’s shirt, pressing his fingertips into the small of his back. He shifted Len on the top of the desk, changing the angle and fucking into Len harder. Mick could feel the slick, soft walls of Len’s cunt tightening around him, and he shifted one of Len’s legs over his shoulder, reaching between them to grip Len’s cock between his thumb and first two fingers, stroking it faster than his thrusts.

Len buried his face against Mick’s shoulder, panting against the sweat slick skin, until Mick rubbed the tip of his cock just right as he pounded into his cunt at just the right angle. Len threw his head back, crying out, gripping Mick’s shoulders painfully tight. 

Mick pulled out, still stroking Len’s cock and feeling the gush of liquid hit his cock. Len was shaking, hips twitching, and Mick thrust back in, Len gasping at the sudden fullness. 

Mick leaned down, shifting both of Len’s knees over his shoulders, hands flat on the top of the desk. The new position gave him more leverage, and he felt the head of his cock hitting deep, Len’s cunt still spasming from orgasm. 

“Lenny, baby, can I come in you, fuck, please?”

Len grinned slow, brought his hands up to Mick’s chest, and scratched directly over his nipples. 

Mick choked out a cry and thrust in one more time, burying his cock as deep as he could, pumping Len full of come. 

Mick sagged against Len, panting and smiling. Len was stroking over his back; Mick couldn’t feel it, the burns prevented it, but he knew Len was, he always ran his hands over the scar tissue.  

“Damn, Lenny. Shoulda fucked in here first.”

Len laughed under him, moving his hands from Mick’s back to his head.

“You gonna fuck me in the kitchen later, boss?”

“Might be a little conspicuous to wear a strap on in the kitchen, Mick.”

“Didn’t stop you in Palmer’s room.”

Len laughed loudly, petting over Mick’s scalp again before sitting up. 

“We do still have some more time before they get back…”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trans mick getting fucked bareback by len. this was 100% complete self-serving.

Len bit lightly into the skin on Mick’s neck, just above his collarbone, and reveled in the gasp it got from the other man.

He kissed his way up to Mick’s mouth, moaning when he felt a large hand cup and rub at his cock through his pants. Mick’s other hand was on the back of Len’s neck, keeping him in place to kiss him deeper, drawing Len’s tongue into his mouth to lick and suck at it. 

Len broke the kiss, one hand running over Mick’s bare scalp, the other finding its way down to Mick’s jeans, popping the button open and puling the zipper down, pushing his hand in to rub at the wetness staining Mick’s boxers.

Mick threw his head back, hips bucking into the touch.

“Fuck, Lenny, please.”

Len smiled, leaning back in to kiss Mick’s stubble-covered jaw. “Please what, Mick?”

He glanced up to see Mick’s cheeks flush an even deeper red, up to the tips of his ears. 

“Come on, you know what I want, boss, just-please?”

“You know to use your words, Mick. I can’t tell if you’re wanting to fuck me with a toy, or if you want me to spend the next hour making you come on my fingers.”

Len slipped his hand into Mick’s boxers to make contact with his swollen clit. 

“Fuck! Fuck, okay, Lenny, please, want you to fuck me. No rubbers, I want you to come in me, please, wanna feel your cock, fuck, please?”

Len moaned, resting his forehead against Mick’s shoulder. 

“Take your clothes off and get on the bed.”

Mick started stripping before he stood from the couch, pulling his shirt over his head. Len got an eyeful of the tanned, muscled chest, the two faded scars almost invisible. Mick kept taking his clothes off on the way to the bed, unashamed of his body in a way Len could only dream of being. It was something he’d always admired about Mick. It was something he loved about him.

Len stayed on the couch for a minute, collecting himself and taking deep breaths. He would hate to come too soon, especially on a night when Mick wanted to fuck with no protection. Not that they really needed it; regular testing and Mick’s inability to get pregnant negated a real need for condoms, but they both enjoyed the feeling of them and it didn’t hurt to be safe. 

But some nights, Mick wanted to feel Len coming inside him, and those were always good nights. 

Len stood, stripping off his own shirt and pants before reaching the bedroom. 

Mick was laying on the bed, hands behind his head, body on full display. His legs were spread wide and bent at the knees, giving Len a full view of his cunt. He pressed the palm of his hand over where his cock was tenting his boxers, groaning at the sight and the pressure. 

Len crawled onto the bed, settling between Mick’s legs, kissing at Mick’s broad chest, kissing and sucking his nipples to hardness. Mick was panting above him, wrapping his legs around Len’s waist to draw him closer, his thick arms going around Len’s shoulders. 

Len scraped his teeth over one nipple and Mick arched up against him, hands cupping either side of Len’s face to pull him up for a kiss. Len slid one hand between them, stroking Mick’s clit with his thumb and forefinger. Mick’s legs tightened around him and Len’s hips jerked at the sudden friction on his cock.

They pulled away from the kiss, both gulping down air. 

“Come on, Lenny, please. Need to feel you, please?”

Len laughed low in his throat before sitting back on his haunches, hands running back and forth over Mick’s thighs. 

“I think I want you to feel something else first.” 

Len moved, reaching into the bottom drawer of the nightstand on Mick’s side of the bed. He pulled out a bright blue vibrator, a powerful little thing Len loved putting in Mick while they were out at dinner or a bar. He turned it on its lowest setting, laying next to Mick and running the toy over his clit. 

The muscles in Mick’s abdomen jumped, hips leaving the bed to chase the sensation. 

“Len, Len, fuck, that-Len, that feels good, fuck.”

Len pulled  one of Mick’ legs over his, spreading him out farther. He put it on the next highest setting, closing his eyes at the high moan his partner made.

“I’m gonna make you come with this, Mick. Make sure that pretty pussy is all dripping and ready for me. I wanna hear you beg for my cock when you come, beg me to fuck you and fill you up.”

Mick’s hand flew up to grip Len’s wrist. His face was flushed, the red traveling down to his chest. “Len, please, boss, I’ll do whatever you want, say whatever you want, I’ll mean it, Lenny, I want it, please.”

Len decided to skip the next few settings, putting it on the highest one. Mick’s mouth fell open, hips bucking up. 

“Fuck me, please, Lenny, please, come in me, fill me up, fuck I want your cock, please, please, I’m gonna-Len!”

Len could see the muscles in Mick’s thighs and chest tighten, a sudden burst of liquid across his hand. 

He switched the vibrator off, setting it to the side and kissing Mick while he rode out his orgasm. 

Len kept kissing him, biting at Mick’s plush lips while settling back between his legs. Len pulled away to pull off his boxers. Once his cock was freed, Mick reached for it, his large hand gripping it lightly, stroking up and down slowly, rubbing the pad of his thumb just under the head. 

Len hissed and pulled Mick’s hand away. “Now, now. I didn’t say you could touch, did I?”

“Sorry, boss, just want it so bad, love having your cock in me.” 

Mick smiled up at him, wrapping his arms back around Len’s shoulders. Len cupped Mick’s face in one hand, kissing him lightly, before using his other hand to guide his cock to Mick’s entrance, running the head of his cock over the soft folds before thrusting in slowly. 

Mick tightened his hold on Len, the wet inner walls of his cunt clenching, trying to get Len to go deeper. 

“Fucking hell, Mick, you feel good.”

“Ah-fuck, you feel even better, fuck, never want anyone else in me.”

Len groaned, the words setting off his possessive streak. He pulled back and thrust in hard, setting a harsh pace. Mick gasped and scratched his blunt nails down Len’s back. His legs fell from around Len’s waist, moving back against the thrusts. 

Len pressed his face into Mick’s neck, licking up the sweat gathered there. He kissed his way up Mick’s jaw to his ear, teasing the lobe with his teeth.

“I love fucking you, Mick, so tight and wet and perfect, it’s like your cunt was made for me, fits on my cock so perfect.”  

Len shifted to get more leverage, thrusting deeper, slowing down just a bit. 

“Are you gonna come for me, Mick? Gonna come all over my cock, thinking about me coming inside you? I’m gonna pump you full of come, sweetheart, and then I’ll lick it out of your soaked little cunt.”

Len moved faster, the headboard slamming against the wall from the force of his movements. He felt his cock dragging over Mick’s soft insides, and managed to get a hand between them to tug at Mick’s clit, increasing the pace of his hips. 

Mick whimpered and closed his eyes tight. 

“Len, please please please,  can I come? Please, I need to, please, wanna come all over you so you’ll come in me, please, Len-”

Mick’s words morphed into a choked out moan when Len hit just the right spot. Mick’s voice had taken on a lighter pitch, one that only happened when Len had his cock buried in Mick. 

Len leaned down, biting into Mick’s neck and tugging harder on his clit until he felt the walls of Mick’s cunt tighten.

Len moaned out, thrusting in a few more times, chasing the rhythmic pulses, finally feeling his cock jerk as he came, emptying into Mick. 

Mick let out a series of short, whimpering noises, legs going back around Len’s waist to keep him inside. 

Len pulled back to catch his breath, cock twitching inside Mick.

“F-fuck, Lenny, that was, thank you, fuck.”

Len rested his head on Mick’s chest and laughed. He kissed the expanse of skin, all the way down until Mick’s cunt was in front of his face. He nudged Mick’s legs apart, kissing the inside of his thighs before licking into his slit.Len dug his tongue in as deep as he could, tasting his own come mixed with Mick’s.

He felt Mick’s hand push at his head, pushing him away. Len moved up to lay next to Mick, wrapping one arm around him and trailing the other over his stomach.

“How..was that?”

Mick hummed, eyes closed, a small smile on his face. “Perfect, boss. Just what I needed.”

Len smiled along with him, closing his eyes. Mick shifted to face him, pulling Len closer and kissing him before they drifted off to sleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trans len pegging mick for the first time.

Len stared at the items in Mick’s hands, face blank.

“You…want me..to..”

“Yep. Want you to fuck me with a strap on.”

“I-why?”

Mick snorted, and Len frowned. 

“Cause it feels good. Cause I trust you and I know you’ll fuck me til I can’t see straight.”

Len’s cheeks turned red at that. He had fingered Mick before, and Mick did love it, so this couldn’t be that different, but something about actually fucking Mick, just felt…

Mick set the items down on the bed and walked towards Len.

“Hey, listen, if you don’t wanna, that’s okay. You know I won’t make you do it.”

“No, Mick, it’s not-I want to, it’s just different.”

Mick slipped his arms around Len’s waist, pulling their bodies flush. 

“You sure you want to?”

Len put his arms around Mick’s neck, leaning up on his toes to kiss him, fingers tangling in Mick’s short hair.

“Yeah, Mick. I wanna fuck you.”

Mick grinned, kissing him again. Len slid his hands down to Mick’s chest, pushing him down to the mattress, straddling his hips and grinding down. He swallowed down Mick’s moan, pushing his tongue into Mick’s mouth. 

Len pulled away, licking once more at Mick’s plush lips before standing and grabbing the strap on. The toy Mick had gotten was slightly smaller than his cock, but not by much. It was a pale flesh color, and thick. 

Len stripped off his clothes, and Mick stood to help.

“No. You sit and watch.” 

Mick sat back down obediently, licking his lips and smiling at Len.

The strap on was fairly simple to put on, and once it was in place, Len did like the look of it. The cock seemed a little big for him, but it still felt nice. Len look at Mick, who was staring intently at the toy, his own cock tenting his jeans.

Len tilted his head, smirking. He brought a hand up to stroke the toy, wrapping his fingers around it and moving his hand back and forth, moaning. He may not have had the actual sensations, but Mick loved a show.

“Fuck, Lenny. Look at you.”

“You seem to be doing enough of that.”

“Can’t help myself.”

“How about you get on your knees and get a closer look?”

Mick gracefully fell to his knees, staring at Len’s cock. “Can I, Len? Can I suck your cock?”

Len threaded his fingers through Mick’s short hair, scratching at his scalp. Mick leaned into the touch and moved his head forward enough to lick at the head of the toy.

Len couldn’t feel it, but a surge of arousal spiked through him at the sight of Mick on his knees, sucking him off. Len used his grip on Mick’s hair to pull him further down onto his cock. He closed his eyes and thrusted, eyes shooting back open at the sound of Mick choking.

Len pulled back, Mick taking a deep breath, grinning up at Len with huge eyes, drool running down his chin, before sucking Len’s cock back into his mouth.

Len felt himself dripping, slick covering his thighs. 

“Mick, that-get on the bed.”

Mick pulled off and gave one last lick before laying back on the bed. 

“How you want me, Len?”

Len bit his lip. He hadn’t thought about what position he’d want to do this in. Mick rolled his eyes, smiling softly at Len before moving onto his hands and knees, facing away from Len.

“Come on, Lenny. It’s okay. Even stretched myself out a little ‘fore we started.”

Len could tell, there was lube still visible on Mick’s hole. Len wanted to lick it up, but that could wait.

Len grabbed the lube from his nightstand, getting on his knees behind Mick. He poured some of the liquid on his fingers, slipping one easily into Mick, other hand resting between Mick’s shoulderblades. 

Mick sighed, head dropping. Len added a second finger, scissoring them, stretching and spreading Mick open. He pushed deeper, brushing over Mick’s prostate, rubbing the little bundle of nerves and adding a third finger.

“Ah! Fuck, Lenny, that-” Mick’s legs tensed and he let out the sweetest little noise Len had ever heard- “feels so fucking good, come on, please.”

Len leaned down to kiss Mick’s hip, nudging his knees a bit further apart and kneeling between them.

He stroked more lube over the toy and gripped it, guiding it into Mick. He went slow, and felt his heart racing. This was more exciting than he thought it’d be, fucking Mick like this.

Len bottomed out, pulling out an inch and thrusting back in. Mick moaned, pushing his hips back. 

“Len, fuck, you feel so fuckin’ good, stretching me out with your cock, fuck.”

Len kept up a slow pace, long, deep thrusts into Mick, hands planted on Mick’s hips, gripping them lightly.

It went on until Mick shook his hips, making a noise in his throat. 

“Come on, Lenny, give it to me. Want it hard, please.”

“Mick..”

Mick looked over his shoulder at Len. “I mean it, Lenny. Want you to really fuck me, baby, nice and hard and fast, please? Know you can, know you can fuck me like I need.”

Len snarled, one hand moving up to grip Mick’s hair, pulling his head back. He gasped at the action, back arching. 

“You want it hard, Mick? Want me to fuck your tight ass until you scream?”

“Ah, fuck yes, Len, please, that’s what I want, make me scream for you, Len.”

Len let go of Mick’s hair, palm flat on the back of his head to push his face down on the mattress. Len shifted until his chest was over Mick’s back, one hand gripping Mick’s thigh tight enough to bruise. The change of angle made the head of the toy hit Mick’s prostate on every thrust, the pace quicker, Len’s movements increasing in intensity. He kept one hand tangled in Mick’s hair, tugging on the short strands.

Mick was moaning almost non-stop, arching his back, trying to get Len even deeper. 

“Len, Lenny, fuck, please, fuck, can-wanna ride you, please?”

Len stopped just long enough to sit back on his thighs, turn Mick around until Mick was straddling him, and pulling Mick back down onto his cock.

Mick leaned back, tanned chest flushed pink, all the way down to his straining, dripping cock. Mick bounced up and down on the toy, high-pitched moans escaping him every time Len’s cock his his prostate. 

“Len, Len, I’m-I can’t-I’m gonna come, Len, fuck, fuck-”

Len didn’t have time to wrap his hand around Mick’s cock before it twitched, come shooting over their chest. Mick rolled his hips, trying to get the toy buried as deep in him as possible while he came.

Len could feel how wet he’d gotten at the sight of Mick coming from getting fucked. Mick panted heavily, falling onto his back on the bed.

Len pulled off the strap on, tossing it to the side. He crawled up the bed until his cunt was above Mick’s face.

Mick reached up, grabbing Len’s hips and pulling him down. He buried his face against Len’s soaking wet entrance, sucking the slick into his mouth, swallowing it down in loud gulps. Len ground down against Mick’s face, gripping the headboard until his knuckles turned white.

Mick pushed his tongue into Len, reaching over his thigh to grip his wet little cock. He stiffened his tongue, thrusting it into Len at the same pace that he stroked his swollen cock.  Len moved his hips back and forth roughly over Mick’s face, moving his hips in little circles until he felt his body tense everywhere, tightening up around Mick’s tongue, hands flying down to grip Mick’s hair and hold him in place while he rode out his orgasm, slick pouring out over Mick’s face. He heard Mick swallowing his come, and felt another surge at the sound. 

Len took a shaky breath and moved off of Mick, laying next to him and resting his head on Mick’s chest. He felt Mick pull him closer, and they wrapped their arms around each other. Len kissed the skin in front of him.

“We should clean up.”

“Mhm.”

“Mick..”

“Mmm, we’ll do it in a little while. Let’s just lay here for a bit.”

Len huffed out a short laugh. They were going to fall asleep and wake up sticky, but they’d be happy. They always managed to be happy.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the sadness goblin paid me a visit not too long ago and made me write this, inspired by the owl city song 'plant life'. 
> 
> mick copes with len's death. not a fix it. this is like. a break it, in monologue form.

No one even knew where Mick picked up the first one.

It wasn’t there one day, and then it was. It was small, a little plant just beginning its life. It sat in his room, slowly growing, until bright red blooms came alive and Mick moved it to the kitchen, where everyone could see it. 

Every now and then, another plant would appear. Everyone just assumed that Mick needed a hobby, and just picked them up whenever they stopped. It was nice, in all honesty; the plants brought a new feeling of life to the ship, and…they all needed that. The pretty, colorful flowers and beautiful smells. 

They all said something to Mick about it. Jax said it was ‘so cool that you know how to grow all this stuff. Is it cause you grew up on a farm?”, Rip thanked him for brightening up the Waverider (he paused before mentioned that Miranda had always liked lilies; the next plant that appeared was a white lily). Ray made small talk about the science of flowers. Martin said it reminded him of gardening with Clarissa. 

But Sara waited. 

She waited until there were plants everywhere on the ship. It has like the whole place was a garden. Mick had made sure to keep them away from vital areas, or places where something could injure the plants. She waited, and watched. 

Watched him interact with the plants, talk to them; there was a level of care and…softness, that looked so wildly out of place on him. Or it would have, if she had never seen it before. There had been times where she snuck a glance at Mick and Leonard, and seen them touch each other with concern and love, almost like they were afraid to break each other. 

Maybe they had been. 

She finally stopped waiting when she was walking around the ship while everyone was asleep, a habit she had picked up early on. Sara had heard him softly humming in the kitchen, trimming a rose bush that threatened to grow too large for anywhere in the ship. Sara leaned against the door, arms crossed over her chest. She could see the small ring hanging off a chain around his neck. 

Sara cleared her throat to get his attention. 

Mick looked up at her, grunting out a quiet greeting. 

“Are you okay?”

Might as well cut to the chase. Mick Rory didn’t appreciate beating around the bush, either you said what you needed to say or you shut up. 

“’m fine.”

“Is that why you’re turning the ship into a greenhouse?”

Sara knew provoking Mick would work. She expected an angry response, a snarky comment. 

Instead, he set the clippers down, running a hand over his scalp, then down over the short beard he’d been growing. He made a frustrated, sad noise and turned to look at her fully.

“You wanna know why I’m planting all these damn flowers?”

Sara frowned, but nodded. 

Mick sat down and sighed. 

“I always had this problem. Everyone knows about my thing with fire. Don’t hide it and don’t ever plan to. Not ashamed of it. But I had this other thing, it-I needed to hurt myself. ‘s why I was always burning myself and shit. And, for most of my life, I just..” Mick shrugged. “I didn’t care if I died. Or lived. I did stupid, risky shit because I just didn’t care. 

“And then I met Len. It-I don’t know why I saved him that day in juvie, but I did, and then…I had something to live for. Someone. And then there was Lisa, and shit, I wasn’t gonna leave that kid. And it was okay for a while. Still burned stuff. Still burned myself. But I wasn’t acting stupid like I had been, cause they needed me.

“Then, we had our…fight. He left cause I let myself almost die. That’s when I got the burns.”

Mick laughed, sharp and a little watery. “He paid for it. For my whole stay in the hospital. Didn’t come to see me, or nothing. But he made sure I got taken care of. Think all our lives woulda been easier if he’d just left me to burn. You know he pulled me out of that fire? Fucked up his breathing. Course I didn’t know about that til we hooked back up. I felt like such a dick.

“But we got back together and everything was…it wasn’t great, at first, but we got there. We always did. Therapists always tell you not to, uh, not to live for just one person? You’re not supposed to put that on somebody, or something. But, hell, when have I ever actually listened to anybody that didn’t have Snart as their last name? I told him one night, ‘bout only wanting to be alive because of him, and you know what he said to me? Just smiled and held my hand and said he’d have to work hard to stay alive then, so that I’d stay.

“Then-then all _this_ shit happened. Him leaving me, then-” Mick shivered- “the Time Bastards getting me, making me into Chronos. How fucking sad is it that that was the only time I didn’t want to die? Took lifetimes of brainwashing for me to care about living for a purpose, not a person. And then after, you know, it just went back to normal. I had Len back. I had my reason.”

Mick choked on his next words, looking up at Sara with tears in his eyes. “I didn’t even get to have him for that long. He-” Mick sniffed and wiped the back of his hand over his face- “he did something that I know I should’ve done. I shoulda been the one dying. He could be happy without me.” Mick looked away, down at the floor. “I know he would’ve been.

“And now…I don’t got anything. But then I was thinking, one night, I remembered when my parents first found out about my-my problem, my mom, she took me out back and had me sit down and work in her garden, and she made me plant stuff, and told me it was my responsibility. If I was gone, they’d be gone, and that would mean I’d took something from the world, something beautiful, that coulda helped someone. Momma always had a way of convincing me of stuff. 

“So I started…bringing plants on board. I thought, maybe, it’d work. I’d have a reason again.”

Sara looked at Mick for a few moments. “Did it work?”

Mick looked up. 

“Not like I was hopin’. Don’t know if anything will.” 

Mick stood, walking to one of the smaller rose plants and cutting one off, plucking the thorns off, seemingly uncaring of the blood welling up in tiny dots on his hands. He handed it to Sara.

“You know, when I first asked Lenny out, to really go steady, I gave him a whole bouquet of all different colors of roses. There were mostly red and white ones, though. When you give those, it’s supposed to symbolize unity.”

Sara brought the bloom up to her nose, inhaling the light, wonderful scent. 

“What’s yellow?”

Mick gave her a short, sad smile. 

“Friendship. Thanks, um, for listening, to all that.”

Sara nodded, and he turned back to the rose bush. She watched him in silence for a few minutes, leaving when he began to hum again. 

She hoped he found his reason. 

——–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yellow roses symbolize joy, gladness, friendship, delight, jealousy, and the promise of a new beginning


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ever since watching the first episode of Wayward Pines some time ago, I’ve wanted to read a fic where FOR SOME REASON Mick and Len are stranded somewhere weird and have no idea how they got there or why and everyone is hella creepy and Mick just grabs onto Len and is like, “You better not leave me here to become someone’s Stepford Wife.”"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically my first foray into the horror/mystery genre. i'm actually pretty happy with this one.

Everything was…muted.

From the colors, to the noises, to the architecture-everything seemed de-saturated and quiet and _it was pissing Mick the fuck off._

Mick hated quiet, and he hated this weird little goddamn town that they were stuck in. 

Neither of them could even entirely place how they had gotten there- ‘there’ being a small town in Utah called Daylight. They had been driving, on their way out of the city they’d pulled their last heist in, and Mick could swear that he’d followed the map, just like Len had showed him to, but he must have taken a wrong turn because this place was nowhere on the map. 

Maybe mapmakers left it off because it kept pissing them off, too.

“ _Mick_ , calm down. We just need to fix the car, and then we can leave. We’re going to have to stay here tonight, but that’s it. We’ll be back on schedule soon.”

“There’s nothing wrong with the fuckin’ car, Len. Looked over this whole fuckin’ thing twice now, it’s like it just fuckin’ stopped fuckin’ workin’.”

Len rolled his eyes, gently grabbing Mick’s hand and leading him away from the car and into the motel’s office. 

“Look at it again tomorrow, Mick.”

The bell hanging on the door dinged, and a woman wearing a salmon-colored blouse with a tall beehive of blonde hair on her head smiled at them from behind the desk. 

“Evening, gentlemen. Welcome to the Daylight Hours Motel, my name is Sherry, how may I help you today?”

Len stepped back, startled at the woman’s voice and bright colors. Mick caught him, just as shocked. She was the exact opposite of what the town felt like- all colorful, and her voice was, it was almost like she couldn’t control it, the volume changing randomly as she spoke.

Len shook his head, stepping forward. “Yes, we need a room for the night.” 

“No problem- one bed or two?”

“One.”

“Alright. You’re in room A7.”

Len handed over the money and Sherry took it; Mick noticed the small jump Len made when her fingers connected with Len’s. She produced a key from under the desk, and Len carefully avoided touching her hand when he grabbed it. 

Len looked troubled as they walked to their room.

“You okay?”

Len glanced at him. “It’s-her hand felt. It was…it didn’t feel right.”

Mick smirked. “Well, she was a leftie.”

Len bumped Mick’s shoulder with his, laughing. They reached their room; it was the last second to last one on the row. Len unlocked the door and they stepped in. 

The room had the same feeling as the rest of the town- there was something off. Though it could have been that they were just tired. They’d been on the road for almost a whole day before the car had stopped. 

Mick left to grab their things from the car, slinging the bags over his back and making sure to grab his lighter from the seat. He looked around as he walked back. He knew there was something strange about the air here. Something was-missing? 

Mick put it out of his mind. Both he and Len needed sleep. Then they’d fix the car, they’d leave, and be back to the plan. Mick opened he door the sound of the shower going. He grinned, locking the door and stripping off his clothes. 

He opened the bathroom door, making sure to make noise as he stepped in the shower behind Len. The water was steaming hot, almost scalding-Mick had been right. Len only took showers this hot if he knew Mick would join him.

Len hummed as Mick wrapped his arms around Len from behind. Mick kissed at the wet, warm skin of Len’s neck. Len laughed and relaxed against him. 

“No sex tonight? Don’t think I’m really feeling it.”

Mick nuzzled where he had been kissing. “Mmkay. Long as I get my cuddles, I’m fine.”

“Mm. You’re cute.”

They washed the grime of the day off of each other, drying each other off and heading to the bed. It was a little soft for them (Len preferred something firmer for his joints, Mick didn’t care as long as he was in bed with Len), but it wasn’t too uncomfortable. Mick laid down first, letting Len choose how to arrange himself. 

Soon Len had his head pillowed on Mick’s chest, one hand petting Mick’s stomach while Mick rubbed Len’s shoulders. 

It didn’t take long for them to fall asleep.

—

Mick knew there was something wrong with the air here. He just could not place what it was. 

They’d both woken up tired; neither man had felt like they’d ever fully fallen asleep. Mick quickly dressed to run out and grab some of the food stashed in the car, hoping that eating something would make them both feel better.

It didn’t.

But soon enough Mick was back to fixing the car; well, ‘fixing’ isn’t quite the right word to use, as, as far as he could tell, nothing was wrong with the car. 

“I’m telling you, ‘s like we drove into the fuckin’ Bermuda Triangle or some shit. There’s something weird here.”

Len was sitting on the trunk, stretched out across it and reading a book. 

“Won’t argue with you there, partner. This whole town just feels-”

“Off?”

Len turned his head to look at Mick, who had moved from under the hood to lean against the driver’s side door.

“Yeah.”

It was noon, the sun was high, the sky a bright, cloudless blue. But the sunlight didn’t seem to reach the buildings. It highlighted the ground to a bright, coppery tan. 

Mick looked out to the horizon, scanning his eyes over the vast land-the hotel sat at the edge of the town, giving a clear view outwards. 

Mick crossed his arms and looked down at the car again. There had to be something wrong, but what was it?

He turned his head to look at his partner again, and almost had a heart attack. 

“Len, get over here. Now.”

Len looked at Mick, worried frown in place. “What’s wrong?”

“Just get behind me.”

Len turned to see what Mick was staring at, scrambling off the car to stand beside Mick when he did. 

“ _What the fuck_?”

There were people standing in front of the buildings now, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. 

And they were doing just that- standing. No other motions, their heads all tilted slightly upward. As Mick and Len watched, they noticed that if they looked closely enough, they could see the people’s skin, hair, clothes-all get brighter the longer they stood there. Mick grabbed Len and pushed him behind him when the people all moved at once, turning to go back into the buildings. 

“We need to get the fuck out of here, Len. This is a fucking portal to hell or some shit.”

Mick turned to look at Len, who was still staring out at the street. He grabbed Len by the shoulders, forcing Len to look at him.

“Lenny? Hey, come on, no zoning out on me, not when we’re stuck in-fuck, another fucking dimension or something.” 

Len shook his head, blinking and focusing on Mick.

“Lenny?”

“Yeah, Mick, I’m-yeah.”

“Good. Better not leave me to go be one of these weirdos’ Stepford wife or something.”

Len gave him a small, weak smile. “What makes you think I’d ever do that?”

—

As they sat in bed and ate, having payed ahead for the next four nights in the event that it took longer to get the car running than they thought, they talked about what they’d seen.

“So what do you think it is?”

“Hm?”

Mick gestured around. “All of this. I mean, there’s something, right? Even the air feels wrong. And it’s so cold here. We’re in the fuckin’ desert.”

Len frowned, setting his fork down. 

“The air?”

“Yeah, Len, don’t tell me you can’t feel it.”

“No, I do, I just didn’t think it was real.”

Mick threw their trash out and came back to the bed, laying his head on Len’s lap.

“Aliens?”

Len hummed and began to massage Mick’s head. “Don’t think so. Why would aliens just be hiding out in the middle of Utah? Nothing’s in Utah. Nevada seems like a much more likely hideout.”

“Why? Think aliens have a gambling problem?”

Len flicked Mick’s ear before speaking. “No, but Vegas would make good cover. And there’s the old nuclear testing sites, aliens would totally be interested in that.”

Mick moaned when Len pressed on a particularly tense spot. “Yeah?”

“Mhm. Just think, Vegas is so bright and out of place and so glaringly, obviously there, no one would even look twice at something not quite human.”

“Mm. So what do you think it is?”

Len’s fingers paused, and Mick nudged him with his head.

“I don’t know.”

— 

This place wasn’t just pissing Mick off anymore. It was infuriating. 

He couldn’t stand anymore of the quiet, or the dullness, or the weird people that never seemed to be visible unless you were speaking to one directly or during the weird noon…ritual. 

Mick and Len woke up tired again, sluggish and irritable. Len hadn’t even had the energy to eat. 

There was no way they were staying in Daylight any longer than today. Not with how much it-whatever the fuck it was that was wrong with this town- was affecting Len. Mick didn’t know why he wasn’t affected as much and he didn’t care to find out. Len had decided to try to sleep again (a good indicator that something was wrong: Len hated sleep and he hated taking naps, so him willingly doing so was like an alarm blaring in Mick’s head). Mick quietly left the room, pacing in front of their door. He needed to figure out a way to get them out.

Mick looked around, taking stock of the town, and noticed something.

There were no cars other than theirs. 

Mick scrubbed his hands over his head in frustration, trying to figure out why this town was making him so angry.

Mick took a deep breath and pulled out his lighter. It was a gift from Lisa, specially made and plated with gold. He briefly thought of burning the town in the hopes that that would fix the problem.

He took another deep breath and flicked the lighter on. 

The flame disappeared in a second.

Mick frowned, trying again, and again, and again. It couldn’t be broken, he’d made sure to be extra careful with it. He knew there was fluid, there was no reason for it to be-

Mick’s head snapped up. 

That was it.

Fuel, when ignited, released usable energy. The sun gave off heat and light, which could be harnessed as solar power, and Mick finally realized what was wrong with the air.

There was no wind. 

No movement, no breeze, nothing. Nothing but cold, still, air.

Mick thought of Len, and how he’d been exceptionally tired since they got here. How he himself had been exhausted. 

Mick growled and stormed back into the room, shaking Len by the shoulder until his eyes blearily opened. 

“Mick? What’s wrong?”

“Come on. We’re leavin’.”

Len sat up and rubbed his eyes. “You fixed the car?”

“No, I figured out why it stopped working and I think i know how to fix it, but I need you behind the wheel.”

Len frowned, but pulled his shoes on, both of them gathering all of their things back into their bags.

They walked out, Mick handing Len the keys and throwing their bags in the back seat. 

“Put it in neutral. I’m gonna push, just keep it straight.”

Mick braced his hand on the trunk, waiting until Len waved to let him know it was in the right gear. Mick grunted and pushed; it felt like every muscle in his body was straining, like all the strength had been sucked out of him. Mick forced his body to work through it, sweat dripping own his forehead even in the unusual cold. It wasn’t that far to the edge of town, he just had to keep going. He was suddenly thankful that Len had acquired a smaller car for the time being. 

By the time they reached the sign at the front of town proudly proclaiming “Daylight, UT: The Sun is Brightest in Daylight!”, Mick’s body had never felt so fatigued, but he was determined to get them out of there.

He pushed the car the last foot past the sign, stepping past it himself and collapsing to the ground- he felt his ears pop, the small noises of nature assaulting his brain, the sudden rush of warm air almost suffocating. 

Mick heard the car start, then the sound Len rushing out of the car to kneel next to him. 

“Mick? Mick, baby, come on, we gotta go.”

Mick weakly laughed. “Think you might need to drive, Len.”

Len took a shaky breath, laughing and kissing Mick on the forehead. 

“I’ll drive as long as you tell me what you figured out. Come on, I’ve got you.”

Mick leaned on Len, who practically had to drag him to the passenger’s side door. Len closed the door and walked around to the driver’s side, settling in and starting to drive away, much faster than he’d ever driven before.

“It was energy.”

“What?”

“Energy. Don’t know why, don’t know how, don’t wanna find out. But they were siphoning it from everything. It’s why it was so damn cold, and there was no wind. Guess they were sucking it out of us, too.”

Len looked like he was going to be sick, tightening his hands on the wheel. He glanced at Mick.

“You deserve some rest, Mick. Go to sleep. I’m getting us as far away from that place as possible.”

Mick settled back into the seat, making sure his seatbelt was securely on. 

“What a weird fuckin’ couple of days.”

He heard Len laugh as he dozed off.

“Hopefully the weirdest we’ll ever have.”

—

It was not.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based off a tumblr post i made a while back using this text from last night:
> 
> "just walked into a room at this party and someone yelled 'DIBS'"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> other ships mentioned: rip hunter/sara lance, ray palmer/kendra saunders, cisco ramon/lisa snart

“Lenny, I promise you’ll have fun.”

“I don’t think you can promise my reaction, Lise.”

Lisa sighed, bottom lip jutting out in a pout. Len rolled his eyes.

They were walking arm-in-arm towards one of the apartments near Lisa’s college’s campus. There was a party she wanted to go to, but wanted Len with her in case something happened that she couldn’t handle on her own.

That’s the story she spun, at least. Len knew she just wanted him to get out of the house.

Len was enrolled in online courses, after a short stint in prison. He rarely left the house for anything that wasn’t work. People just weren’t his thing. He imagined that Lisa was going to try to set him up with someone, he’d lose interest, and they’d go home, unless she happened to run into ‘the cute boy who’s majoring in engineering that definitely has the hots for me.’

Len sometimes wished Lisa would keep certain things to herself.

She walked ahead of him into the building. Len shoved his hands in his pockets, wishing he’d brought a jacket. Lisa insisted he looked good without one, but he felt…exposed. Len hated that feeling.

They walked up to the third floor and into the apartment where the party was going on. It wasn’t very loud, there was music playing relatively quietly, people gathered in small groups, milling about. Len recognized a few people; his cousin Jax, the Lance sisters, Barry Allen.

And then…

—

“MICKY!!” 

Mick grunted as Kendra jumped into his arms. He returned the hug (few people were allowed to hug Mick Rory, and Kendra Saunders often took advantage of the privilege), nodding a greeting at Ray, who simply gave him a shy wave.

“You said there’s beer?”

Kendra lightly smacked him on the arm. “Yes, Mick. I would never lie to you about the presence of beer.”

She slid her hand into Ray’s, Mick walking along behind them, hands in the front pocket of his hoodie. He ran his thumb over the lighter there.

Mick didn’t really want to be there, but he hadn’t been able to set aside any beer money from his most recent paycheck and Kendra really never did lie to him about there being alcohol, not since the first party she’d dragged him to in high school.

This party was apparently being held by the Lance sisters. Mick liked them. They were cool chicks, total badasses. Laurel had kicked his ass once when he’d tried to start a fight with someone while they were all out at a group dinner. It had been awesome.

Mick followed them up to the apartment, heading straight for the cooler in the kitchen. They were the first guests to arrive, so he didn’t really have to interact with anyone.

He sat on the counter, opening an ice cold bottle of beer and taking a long drink from it.

“Looks like the party really doesn’t start til you walk in, huh Mick?”

Mick nodded at Sara.

“Damn straight.”

“You know Laurel is gonna kill you if she sees you sitting on the counter.”

Mick snorted and got off, feet landing heavily on the floor.

“I might kill you if all you do the whole night is drink all our beer and hide away in the kitchen.”

Mick groaned, overdramatic as he could be without falling to the floor.

“Fiiiiiine. I’ll come…I dunno, sit next to people and stare at the wall or something until I scare them.”

Sara rolled her eyes and grabbed a beer for herself, opening it on the counter top. Mick grinned.

“You are so cool.”

They went out into the living room, Mick plopping down on the couch, spreading his legs and relaxing. Sara sat next to him, taking a similar position. They talked for a while as guests began to filter in. Kendra was off in a corner, sitting in Ray’s lap and talking to a girl with dark skin and long, slightly wavy hair. Mick took a drink and watched the guests.

He wanted to set something on fire, but that would get him in trouble with Sara and Laurel. He tried very hard to avoid being in trouble with them.

Sara got up to grab more beers, and Mick reached into his pocket to grab the lighter again. Maybe he could set something small on fire on the balcony?

He heard someone clear their throat next to him. He looked up to see a young woman standing next to the couch, looking at him and smiling. She was pretty.

“Um, hi, uh. I was wondering if you might wanna dance?”

Mick raised an eyebrow.

“Sorry, kid, don’t think you’re my type.”

The girl frowned.

“What’s your type?”

Mick looked her up and down, pausing for a moment.

“Mostly male. Fan of blue eyes, too.”

Mick didn’t feel bad as the girl blushed a deep red.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I just-you didn’t look-”

“Didn’t look gay?”

“That’s not what I-”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.”

The girl scoffed and walked away, back to the group she’d been standing in. Sara approached him then, having watched the interaction. She handed him his beer and sat down again.

“Gotta love that patented Mick Rory charm.”

“Shut up. Ain’t your boyfriend, the Brit, coming tonight?”

Sara grinned at him. “If I have my way, he will be.”

Mick laughed and elbowed her in the side. They sat for a while and talked, trading stories, Sara mentioning that their oven was on the fritz again, and that she’d pay him in beer and steak if he fixed it.

He agreed, of course.

Mick felt a little out of place. He had never gone to college, spending a good chunk of those years in and out of prison, but his last parole officer had set him up with a tutoring/substitute teacher job at the college, and Mick had bonded with the students he taught.

Sara excused herself to go talk to Laurel, who was chatting away with some kid with really fluffy looking brown hair. Mick had met him a handful of times- Bart Allen, or something?

Mick wasn’t by himself for long; Cisco Ramon, one of the students he was currently tutoring, sat next to him, excitedly telling him about the new project he was working on.

Mick was giving him advice an hour later- the kid needed to learn some more about fuels before he starts building any flamethrowers- when he noticed Cisco staring at the door.

A young woman was standing there, talking with a girl Mick recognized as Shawna Baez. Cisco was staring at the woman like she was some kind of treasure.

She was lovely, Mick could see that. She was wearing a rather risque outfit, made mostly of very tight leather and heels that looked lethal. The expensive looking gold jewelry added a nice touch.

“Hey, kid. Who’s that?”

Cisco snapped out of his little trance. “Oh! That’s Lisa Snart. She’s like. The coolest girl ever. And she’s so pretty, dude. I mean, I know you can’t really appreciate it, but I mean. Look at her.”

Lisa laughed and walked the rest of the way through the door, turning and pulling someone inside behind her.

The room fell almost silent.

Mick could swear his heart stopped, and broke the silence.

—

“DIBS!”

A number of partygoers looked his way, which worked out rather well for the man who’d just entered; he’d looked horribly nervous at the reaction to his arrival.

But how could he blame them? He was gorgeous.

He had light skin, short buzzed hair that looked like it was turning grey. He was thin, but looked like he had a decent bit of muscle. He was wearing all black; tight jeans, a tight shirt. He looked delicious. Mick was sure his mouth was watering.

The man was staring directly at him, a bright pink blush having spread across his cheeks. Everyone else had gone back to what they were doing; they had apparently all decided to respect Mick’s declaration.

Good.

Mick watched as Lisa looked between him and the man. They spoke to each other quietly, and Lisa looked back at him, before catching a glimpse of Cisco sitting next to him.

A slow grin spread over her face, and she led the man over to the couch where Mick sat.

“Hey Cisco. How’re you doing, baby?”

“Uh. I’m. I’m great. I’m really great right now.”

“Yeah?” Lisa smiled-it was almost sinister- and looked at Mick. 

“Ooh, who’s your friend?”

Mick stuck his hand out. “Mick Rory.”

Lisa shook his hand, before turning slightly to show the man standing behind her, still blushing and staring at the floor, glancing up at Mick every few seconds.

“This is Lenny, my big brother. Cisco baby, I’ve told you about him before, right?”

Cisco smiled at him. “Hey. Nice to meet you.”

Lenny looked at Cisco, sizing him up, bright blue eyes narrowing.

“My pleasure, I can assure you.”

Mick felt like he could have melted. It was said with an almost tangible sarcasm, and his voice was so pretty, deep and smooth and sexy as hell.

“Cisco, honey, why don’t you show me where the drinks are?”

Her brother looked at her, frowning as she shot him a look right back. She linked her arm through Cisco’s, pressing up against him. Cisco looked like he had died and gone to Heaven as he led her to the kitchen. Good for him.

Her brother huffed and sat next to Mick.

“I can guess, but what does ‘dibs’ mean?”

Mick smirked. “Wanna hear your guess, first, Lenny.”

“It’s Len.”

Mick hummed. “Sorry. Len.”

Len turned to him slightly, looking him over. He must have seen something he liked, because his face slowly changed from a frown (more of a pout really, and very cute) to a little smile.

“I imagine ‘dibs’ means no one else is allowed to try and take me home tonight?”

Mick slid a little closer, throwing his arm over the back of the couch, making sure to brush against Len’s shoulders. Len visibly relaxed.

“Got that right. Someone as pretty as you, I’m happy I spoke first.”

Len looked around the room, examining the guests before turning back to Mick.

“Looking around, I’m happy you did, too.” 

Mick settled his arm more firmly against Len’s shoulders, Len getting slightly closer.

“So you go to school here? Haven’t seen you around, and I woulda noticed a beauty like you.”

Len blushed, looking down and smiling. “Flattery’ll get you everywhere, you know. I don’t go to school here. Lisa does. She thinks I don’t get out of the house enough, so college party it is for me.”

Mick took a drink from the bottle of water he’d had Cisco bring him earlier.

“What about you?”

Mick idly stroked a hand over Len’s shoulder and upper arm. “I’m a tutor and substitute teacher here, mostly. Parole officer hooked me up with it a few years back. The chicks that live here are good friends of mine.”

“You know the Lances?”

“Yeah. Was Laurel’s sociology tutor, back when she was still in school. How do you know them?”

Len blushed again. “Their father arrested me.”

Mick laughed. “Been there. Love the guy, but he could stand to put the cuffs on a little looser.”

Len looked surprised for a moment before shaking his head and laughing along with Mick.

“Considering I had a reputation for escape and picking locks, I probably needed them a little tighter.” 

Mick leaned a little closer. “Still can’t believe I’ve never seen you around.”

Len glanced down at Mick’s lips. “I really don’t get out much, other than work.”

“Where you workin’ at?”

“You know the antique store on 12th and Harper? Been working there since I got out of prison.”

Mick frowned.

“Wait. The white brick one?”

Len backed away a little.

“Yeah.”

“No fucking-hold on.” 

Mick turned, eyes scanning over the room until he saw Kendra.

“KENNY!”

She broke the rather deep kiss she was sharing with Ray to look over at Mick, look of surprise on her face as she walked over.

“Snart? What are you doing here?”

“Kendra?” 

Len looked between her and Mick, confused.

“Kenny.”

“Yes, Micky?”

“Why. The. Fuck. Did you not tell me your coworker was smokin’ fuckin’ hot?”

Len gently punched him in the arm, blush returning to his face.

“I’m sorry, Mick. It never occurred to me to mention it.”

Mick stared at her, blank look on his face.

“I’ll buy you like, three cases of Red Stripe and a few dozen donuts to make up for it?”

Mick hummed, thinking it over. “Yeah, that sounds alright.”

Kendra patted Mick’s head and looked at Len, giving him her brightest, biggest smile. “It’s nice to see you, Snart. I’ll leave you two to your flirting.”

Len and Mick walked Kendra walk away, Ray close behind her, before looking at each other. They were silent for a few moments, before they both started laughing.

Len leaned on Mick’s shoulder, trying to muffle his laughter against Mick’s skin. Mick wrapped his arm firmly around Len’s waist, enjoying the feeling.

“Holy shit, I can’t-can’t believe we know so many of the same fuckin’ people and we’ve still never fuckin’ met.”

Len sat up and away from Mick, and Mick was certain his heart stopped this time- Len looked even more beautiful when he smiled like that, not the seductive or sarcastic one, but a real one. Len looked at him, eyes warm.

“Gotta say, Mick. I’m really happy you called dibs now.” 

Mick smiled and tightened his hand on Len’s waist.

“You, uh. Wanna get out of here? I know this twenty four hour coffee place that’s not too far from here.”

Len bit his lip, and Mick died a little.

“Let me check in with Lisa.”

—

The night had gone in a vastly different direction than what Mick had expected.

Instead of draining the Lances’ beer supply, he was walking along a mostly empty street, listening to the most beautiful man he’d ever seen in his life tell him a story about something that had happened at work.

“And then this asshole tries to steal one of our oldest pieces, and tries to use it as some kind of leverage to get Kendra’s attention. I’ve met stalkers before, but this bastard was just another fucking level.”

Mick loved hearing Len swear.

“Yeah, that Savage dude was a total dick. You know I set his car on fire?”

Len choked on the drink of coffee he had taken. “That was you? Kendra was so excited when she told me about that.”

“Mhm, that’s me. Friendly neighborhood arsonist. Ask about my revenge specials.”

Len laughed, a light, musical little thing, and glanced at Mick.

“When she told me about it, I honestly…”

Mick stopped walking. “What?”

Len stopped, staring at the cup in his hands before looking up at Mick from under long, pretty lashes.

“I figured anyone who was willing to do that must be one hell of a man.”

Mick stepped closer to Len, gently grasping his chin and leaning closer.

“One hell of a man, huh? Think I could live up to that?”

Len’s tongue peeked out to swipe over his lip.

“I’d like to see you try.”

—

Mick pulled Len’s legs up around his waist, grinding against him, keeping him pushed up against the door.

Len’s hands were tugging at his shirt. Mick broke the kiss, licking at Len’s lips once, twice, before letting Len pull his shirt off. His jacket had been taken off before they got in the house, and he could not wait to strip the rest of his clothes off.

Mick gripped under Len’s thighs, delighting in the little surprised gasp that escaped Len’s mouth, supporting his lighter weight and carrying him to the bedroom. Mick kicked the door open, dropping down onto the bed with Len under him.

Len surged up, kissing at Mick’s neck and running his hands over Mick’s chest, rubbing his palms hard on Mick’s nipples. Mick swore, dragging Len into a kiss. Mick licked his way past Len’s lips, nipping at them, swallowing down Len’s moans.

“Fuck, Mick-Mick, damn it-”

Mick laughed against Len’s throat, hands sliding up under Len’s shirt. They both sat up, Mick continuing the motion and dragging Len’s shirt off.

He paused for a second, both of them catching their breath. Mick wasn’t going to bring up what Len was was wearing under his shirt; the bra looked pretty on him, midnight blue edged with black lace.

Len reached down, unbuttoning his own jeans and sliding them down, Mick crawling back on the bed to tug Len’s boots off. Mick’s breath caught at the sight of the matching panties, tented by Len’s cock. There was a small wet spot in the material and Mick desperately wanted to put his mouth on it and get a taste.  

Len cleared his throat.

“If I’d have known I was going home with someone, I wouldn’t have worn these.”

Mick hummed, kissing his way up Len’s long, smooth legs.

“Really? Heard when they match, you’re looking to get laid.”

Len laughed, relaxing again. “Maybe the universe was telling me something.”

Mick gently pushed Len down, laying over him. “Sounds like the universe is givin’ pretty good advice.”

Mick kissed Len again, slower, deeper. Len made the most beautiful little noise when Mick licked into his mouth. Mick snuck his hand under Len’s back, unclasping the bra, sliding it off and throwing it behind him. Mick kissed Len’s chin, down his throat, teasing one nipple with his thumb and forefinger while he sucked the other, gently scraping his teeth over it. Len whimpered above him, nails scratching Mick’s scalp trying to push him away.

“Mick-fuck, don’t, that’s-ah, ah, Mick, fuck-”

Mick pulled away, licking his lips to break the string of spit connecting his tongue to Len’s chest.

“What? You got sensitive tits, Len?”

Len turned his head, nodding.

“Aw, come on, Len, don’t get shy on me now. Bet I could make you come from these, huh? Just play with these cute little tits until you come all over those pretty panties.”

“Maybe next time.” 

Len reached between them, unbuckling Mick’s belt, getting his pants open and pushed down quickly, wrapping his long fingers around Mick’s thick cock.

Mick moaned, thrusting into Len’s grip.

“Fuckin’ hell-what, uh, what do you wanna do? I got protection and lube, or we can just-”

Len tightened his grip suddenly, looking into Mick’s eyes.

“You need to fuck me.”

Mick immediately reached into the nightstand, pulling out a condom and the mostly full bottle of lube. He set them on the bed, slipping his fingers under the lacy waistband of Len’s underwear, pulling them down and off.

Mick took a second to look at Len; he really was beautiful. His skin was flushed from his cheeks to his chest, there were scars littered all over his body. Len hadn’t questioned Mick’s own scars; burns that covered a good portion of his body. Len had made sure to touch them carefully at first, waiting for Mick’s reaction.

Mick was pretty sure he’d let Len do just about anything to him.

Mick nudged Len’s legs apart, popping the cap on the lube and warming it on his fingers. He stroked the tip of his finger over the little hole, feeling it twitch against his finger. Mick wondered if Len would let him eat him out later.

Mick slowly pushed his finger in to the first knuckle, steadily adding more and more until his middle finger was buried in Len. Len wiggled his hips a bit, trying to move towards Mick.

It was adorable, really.

Mick thrusted the one finger in and out, adding another at the same pace as the first. Len moaned, bearing down on Mick’s hand and trying to get Mick’s fingers deeper.

Mick added a third finger, pressing them in all the way, teasing at the stretched hole with his last finger-god, seeing his whole hand in Len might just kill him.

Another night.

Mick pulled his hand away, tearing open the condom wrapper and rolling it over his cock, stroking himself a few times, taking Len’s cock in his other hand. Len spread his legs wide, keeping his feet flat on the bed and pushing up for leverage. Mick guided his cock to Len’s well-stretched little hole, thrusting in slowly.

Len choked on a moan. “Fuck-fuck, fuck, Mick-fuck.”

“Fuck, Len, babe, you feel so fuckin’ good.”

Mick moved slowly, rearranging them until Len’s legs were hooked over his arms, Len practically folded in half. Len wrapped his arms around Mick’s shoulders and Mick pushed in the rest of the way, groaning at the way Len enveloped him in tight, perfect heat.

Mick kissed Len sweetly while he sped up the pace of his thrusts; the sound of their moans and skin hitting skin filling Mick’s apartment. Len was letting out an almost nonstop noise, deep in his throat, music to Mick’s ears.

He changed his angle a little, grinning when Len cried out. Mick slammed into that spot, hard, sharp thrusts, drawing high pitched little sounds of out of Len.

“Mick, Mick, keep-just like-Mick, Mick I’m gonna come, please, fuck, more, please I wanna come, Mick ah, ah fuck-”

Len stilled, insides tightening around Mick’s cock. Mick buried himself as deep as he could, taking a deep, ragged breath as he came.

Mick sagged against Len, both of them going boneless. Mick pulled off of Len, pulling off the condom and tying it and tossing it in the trash can near the bed. He stood on shaky legs and went to grab something to clean Len off with. He cleaned him gently, being careful with his oversensitive skin.

Len hummed through it, eyes closed. Mick threw the washcloth to the hamper in the corner and pulled the blankets over Len, settling in behind him. Len sighed happily, snuggling back against Mick. Mick tightened his arms around Len, nuzzling at the soft, short cropped hair.

—

Mick woke up first. Len had turned at one point, face now pressed against Mick’s chest, breathe light and warm.

Mick sighed happily. What a good night.

Mick laid there, stroking up and down Len’s back, feeling the bumps and lines of various scars. Len was so gorgeous.

He had almost dozed off again by the time Len stirred, smiling against Mick’s skin and pressing a kiss there.

“Mornin’.”

Len hummed, pressing closer. “Good morning.”

“That was…pretty fuckin’ awesome, Len.”

Len rested his chin on Mick’s chest, looking up at him. His eyes were barely open, and he smiled sleepily at Mick.

“I’m calling dibs on you for dinner tonight.”

Mick laughed, chest shaking Len, who just smiled and kissed Mick’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was not...thrilled, with this one. but w/e i got to shoehorn in genderfluid len so i'm gucci


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ""Len hadn't meant to get turned on watching Mick do manual labor but in that tight shirt and jeans worn enough they were coming apart at the seams, he felt pretty blameless." (actual sentence doesn't have to be used)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this actually takes place in my coldwave fixer upper au (if you've never seen fixer upper, it's a super cute home renovation show and the first two seasons are on netflix and you should totally watch it, and then come talk to me about how adorable mick as chip and len as joanna and the rogues as all their lil babies is. seriously. i am literally always ready to talk about this au)

Len bit his lip, shifting his coffee from his left hand to his aching right hand. 

He _hated_ Mick right now.

Len stepped out of the way of one of the crew members, thankful that this wasn’t a day with the cameras around. Not only did he not want there to be video evidence of his current… _problem_ , but he, while never admitting to it, wouldn’t really want other people to so easily be able to see the cause of his current _problem_.

The cause was one Michael Cadence Rory, and his damned insistence on wearing shirts entirely too tight for him. The well-worn, almost-bursting-at-the-seams dark jeans weren’t helping either. His muscles strained under the white material of his shirt, sweat staining it and making it cling to him even more. Len could see the scars underneath it and remembered vividly what it felt like to run his hands over them. 

Len coughed and walked to the kitchen. The currently empty, fully gutted kitchen that looked more like a disaster area than anything else. Sara was on the floor, easily taking out tile. 

Len sighed heavily and sat on the ground with her, back against the wall and eyes closed.

“Mick wearing the shirt again?”

“And the jeans.”

Sara laughed as she knocked out another piece of tile. “You know, it’s almost time for his lunch break…”

Len looked at her, and she winked at him. He laughed at the action-Sara couldn’t wink properly to save her life-and stood, finishing his coffee. 

“I’m sure he’ll like the treat I have for him.”

“Use protection!”

Len walked around until he found his husband, who had decided to, along with a few other workers, hose down. His shirt was now entirely soaked through, and he didn’t seem to realize the effect he was having on Len.

Len strolled up to the group, smoothly walking between them and grabbing the front of Mick’s shirt. 

“Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen, but I need to borrow my husband for a bit.”

Mick grinned and followed Len, and catcalls and wolf whistles from the group followed them both.

Len led Mick to their car, telling him to drive further out into the plot of land the house sat on. Once they were out far enough, Mick killed the engine and looked over to Len.

Len wasted very little time, pouncing on Mick and kissing him, palms pressed flat against his chest, rubbing over the swell of his pecs, feeling the hard points of his nipples under them. 

Mick gasped into the kiss, breaking it to lean his head back against the window. 

“Shit, Lenny, what’s up with you? Quickies at work aren’t usually your thing.”

“They are-” Len kissed his way down Mick’s throat between words- “when you wear this goddamn getup.”

Mick pulled Len back up for a kiss, grinning widely. “What, these ratty old things? Why Lenny, I didn’t know you even noticed.”

“Bullshit.”

Len kissed his husband again, pushing his tongue into Mick’s mouth,savoring the moan he got. Mick’s hands were under Len’s shirt, sliding down under the waistband of Len’s jeans.

“Fuck, Lenny.”

“Mick.”

“What-what do you wanna, uh. What do you wanna do?”

Len reached between them, unbuckling Mick’s belt and almost breaking the zipper in his rush to get his husband’s cock out. Len sighed happily when he finally had his hand wrapped around Mick’s cock, stroking it lightly and slowly.

Mick must have got the hint, and pushed Len’s jeans down to his thighs. Mick gripped Len’s cock in his hand, tighter, stroking faster than Len.

“Mick-Mick, fuck, wait, not-fucking, not so fast-”

“Nuh-uh, Len, we gotta get back to work. Gonna make you come nice and fast, know you can do it for me, babe, come on, shoot for me, I wanna see you come all over my hand.”

Len whimpered, hand leaving Mick’s cock to grip his thigh. He bucked his hips into Mick’s fist, panting and leaning forward to rest his head on Mick’s shoulder.

“That’s it, sugar, let me make you come, just let go, Lenny, that’s it.”

Mick twisted his hand, thumb pressing just under the head of Len’s cock at the same time, and Len stilled, come covering Mick’s palm.

Len collapsed against Mick, the gear shift digging into his side uncomfortably. Mick laughed, licking the come off of his palm. He hauled Len up into a sitting position, getting him dressed. He seemed content to ignore his own hard on. 

Len was not. 

Len arranged himself so that he could lean down and suck Mick’s cock into his mouth, as much of it as he could get, stroking the length that he couldn’t fit. 

He bobbed his head up and down, working his tongue over the head, teasing at the slit, swallowing down the precome, hand moving faster. Mick put one hand flat on the back of Len’s head, not putting any pressure, just resting there, lightly scratching at his scalp. 

Len forced his throat to open, letting Mick’s cock hit deeper and swallowing when he felt it at the back of his throat. Mick gasped above him, hips stuttering as he filled Len’s mouth with come. 

Len pulled back, licking his lips and smiling at his husband. 

Mick leaned his head back and caught his breath. 

“I need to wear this exact outfit every day of my life, if that’s what it gets me.”

Len laughed, settling back in his seat. 

“I think that might kill me, Mick.”

“Mm. Every other day.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "okay how about coldwave, strip poker (smutty or just silly is fine)?"
> 
> where we learn that there are no real losers in strip poker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'ALL this got so dramatic and then it got smutty and honestly, i don't know how spanking became the natural course but y'all this was an adventure to write

“Lenny, you don’t have to-”

“Mick. We’re doing it.”

Mick sighed and sat at the kitchen table as Len shuffled the deck. He had been joking. He didn’t expect Len to actually take it as a real challenge, but no. Leonard Earl Snart took every challenge seriously. 

So they were going to play strip poker. 

Mick didn’t really mind-he was most likely going to be the one losing the most clothes, but there’s no real loser in strip poker, so whatever. And Len was so cute when he was focusing, his face scrunched up a little and he would have a little pout-it was adorable.

Len started passing out the cards and within minutes, the game began.

-

Mick had, so far, lost his coat and shoes.

Len had lost his coat, both shoes, and both socks. He was scowling down at the cards in his hand. 

“Somethin’ wrong, Lenny?”

“There is no way you can actually be beating me.”

Mick rolled his eyes. Len was cheating, of course he was. Or, more appropriately, trying to cheat. 

Len swore as he lost another hand, frowning even deeper at Mick’s loud laugh. The frown slowly morphed into a smirk as Len stood, walking over to Mick’s chair.

Mick swallowed the spit gathered in his throat, spreading his legs for Len. Len put one knee on the chair in front of Mick’s groin, sliding his hands up his own legs to reach his belt, unbuckling it with long, pale fingers, hips moving forward just a little as he pulled it through the loops. 

Mick moved his hands up, preparing to grab Len’s thighs, but Len pulled away, dropping the belt in Mick’s lap and going to sit down. 

Oh. So that’s how Len wanted to play this.

Mick grinned and couldn’t wait to lose another hand.

– 

Mick was down to his pants and suspenders.

Len still had his shirt and pants.

He had won a few rounds, Mick happily stripping off his clothes (seeing Len shift his legs closed once Mick’s shirt was on the floor was very rewarding), but this hand…

“Dammit!” 

“Come on, Lenny, you had a good run.”

“I have never lost this many hands before.”

“Nothing beats dumb luck, Lenny.”

Mick grinned at Len, as he stood and took off the tight black pants he wore, pouting the whole time. 

Another round went by and Mick won again, laughing at his luck, until he glanced at Len.

He was picking at the hem of his shirt, cheeks red and eyes darting around the room.

Shit. Mick should have seen that coming. Even after all the time they’ve been together, Len was still uncomfortable having his chest and back exposed. Mick reached across the table and laid his hand on Len’s knee. “Hey, you don’t have to take it off, just ignore this round.”

Len turned his head away from Mick. “It’s the rules, ain’t it?”

Mick snorted. “Lenny, you’ve been trying to cheat this whole time. Fuck the rules.”

Len was silent, still picking at his shirt.

“Len, I mean it. It’s just a stupid game, you know I don’t want you to do anything that you don’t want to do.”

“It’s not fair to you.”

“You feelin’ good feels pretty fair.”

Len glanced at Mick’s hand, then his face. “I don’t have to take it off?”

“Course not.”

Len bit his lip, worrying it for a minute. Mick stood, walking over to stand in front of Len, grabbing Len’s hands and guiding them to his suspenders.

“How about you just take something off of me?”

Len inhaled quietly, hands sliding up Mick’s chest to push the suspenders down. Len looked up at Mick when he reached around, unclipping the back and slowly, slowly moving his hands back to the front, leaning in to press a tiny kiss to Mick’s belly. 

Mick closed his eyes, sighing and running a hand over Len’s short, buzzed hair. 

“They’re-they’re off.”

Mick sat back down, dealing the cards and starting the next round. 

–

Len narrowed his eyes.

“You planned that.”

Mick smiled at Len, trying to give an innocent look. 

It didn’t really work.

“I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about, Len.”

“You let me win. I don’t know how you did it, but you did.”

Mick stretched his legs out in front of him, resting his hands behind his head. Len was staring, rather obviously; Mick had lost, happily stripping the last two items off. Mick was comfortable being naked, at least around Len. It only made him more confident when he noticed Len shifting, crossing his legs and staring directly at Mick’s crotch.

“See somethin’ you like, Lenny?”

Len’s eyes dragged up Mick’s body to his face.

“Maybe.”

Mick spread his legs a little wider, reaching down to grip his cock, stroking it in a loose hold, rubbing his thumb over the head.

Len’s mouth parted, tongue darting out to wet his lips.

“Mick.”

“Mhm?”

“I want you to fuck me.”

“I can probably do that. Come on over here.”

Len stood, nervously waiting for Mick to tell him what to do. 

Mick reached out and tore Len’s boxer briefs down. 

“Turn around. Bend over the table.”

Len followed the order, spreading his legs so that Mick could do whatever he pleased. Mick grabbed at Len’s ass, squeezing at the firm flesh before slapping it, the sound of skin hitting skin loud in the otherwise quiet room. Len gasped, moving closer to the table.

“Do that again, please, Mick, please?”

Mick moaned, standing and setting his other hand on the small of Len’s back under his shirt, pressing him down until his chest was flush with the tabletop.

“Not a punishment, right?”

Len shook his head, turning slightly to look at Mick. “Not punishment, just want it a little rough tonight.”

Mick rubbed at Len’s back for a second, before bringing his hand down on Len’s ass again. This wasn’t something they engaged in often (hitting was a touchy limit for Len), but if Len wanted rough, Mick would give him that. He brought his hand down on the meat of Len’s ass again and again, Len leaning up on his toes, trying to get more. 

Mick stopped, dropping to his knees behind Len and spreading him open, burying his face between the cheeks and licking over the little puckered hole in short, rough swipes.

Len cried out, hands trying to find something to grab. Mick kept his tongue stiff and slowly pushed it past the tight ring of muscle, feeling it open for him. He slapped Len’s ass again, moaning, knowing the vibrations would travel deep into Len.

Len whined above him, and Mick could tell his legs were shaking.

“Mick, please, don’t-I don’t wanna come ‘til you’re in me, please, Mick.”

Mick pulled away, spitting on Len’s hole before standing and finding the closest stash of lube, coming back with some already spread on his fingers. He rushed through preparing Len, he knew Len was wanting to feel it tonight, a little sharp edge to it.

Mick pressed a hand down on Len’s back again, keeping him right in the position that he wanted him in. He gripped Len’s hip in his other hand, slowly thrusting in-fast enough for Len to gasp and relax under Mick’s hand, but not so fast that he actually hurt him-bottoming out and rolling his hips, letting Len adjust.

“You-Len, you good?”

Len nodded, face pressed into his arms. Mick slapped his ass again, and Len’s head shot up. 

“Words, Lenny.”

“Yes, yes, Mick, I’m-please, I want it.”

Mick smirked and pulled out, thrusting back in hard enough to shift the table forward. 

“That’s better.”

Mick kept that harshness, moving both hands to Len’s hips, lifting him until his toes just barely brushed the ground. Len’s breath was coming in short little gasps, panting out Mick’s name, moans increasing in pitch as Mick increased his pace.

Mick could feel Len clenching around him, lifting Len up just a bit more, knowing that that angle would put him over the edge, the drag against his insides would be just what Len wanted. 

Len let out one long, high whine, tightening around Mick, his hips jerking in Mick’s hold as his come shot onto the floor under him. 

Mick buried himself in Len as deep as he could, growling through his teeth as he filled him. 

Mick pulled out slowly, watching as his come dripped out of Len’s well-fucked hole. Len was shaking, sniffling against his arms. 

Mick smiled. Len was always so sweet on nights like this. Mick grabbed his shirt off of the floor and cleaned up Len’s come before gently turning him around, guiding Len’s arms around his neck, reaching down to put one arm under Len’s knees, easily lifting the smaller man and carrying him to their bed. 

Len nuzzled against his neck, arms going tight around his neck. Mick laid them both down, keeping Len in his arms.

He kissed Len’s temple, speaking quietly. 

“You okay, sugar?”

“Mhm. ‘m good. Just wore me out a little.”

“Happy you won?”

Len huffed out a laugh. 

“I think we both won.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The rogues referring to Mick and Len as their parents and/or calling Mick dad"
> 
> a delightful little piece about the rogues that a friend requested.

“Dammit!”

Lisa threw the small safe at the wall, knocking a hole in the drywall. She knew this was important to learn, but goddammit, she just wasn’t as good with safes and locks as Lenny. 

Mick looked up from his book. “Hey! Lisa, what the hell? You know throwin’ shit’s against the rules.

“I can’t get this stupid thing to unlock.”

“Throwin’ it at the wall probably isn’t gonna make it open, Lise.”

“Daaaaaaaaad, can you help?”

Mick rolled his eyes. She had gotten into the habit of calling him ‘Dad’ when she was younger and for a brief period, thought he and Len actually were her parents. It had stuck even as she’d grown up. Mick didn’t mind, really. He liked being a father-figure, and he knew she needed a better one. 

Mick sighed, marking his place in his book (with a bookmark, Len would have his head if he bent the pages), standing and retrieving the safe. 

He sat next to Lisa at the table, grabbing the tools set out in front of her. 

“Lenny showed me how to do this one a long time ago. Lemme show you a trick I came up with.”

—

This…this had not been anticipated.

It was supposed to be a nice night out at the opera; Len and Mick had learned that Hartley loved going to see performances and wanted to treat him for his birthday.

They had not thought that Mr. and Mrs. Rathaway would be attending the same show. 

Hartley had seen them and bolted off to the bathroom. Mick and Len followed him, finding him locked in the farthest stall from the wall. They could hear him breathing quickly and lightly, and the tapping of his fingers on his knees.

“Shit, Lenny, he’s having a panic attack.”

“I know, Mick.” Len leaned against the stall door. “Hartley? Can you open the door for us?”

“I c-can’t be here, they’re here, please, can we just go home?”

“Hart, come on, don’t let those assholes ruin your night. They won’t come anywhere near you long as me and Len are here, okay?”

There was quiet on the other side before the door opened. Mick reached out, putting an arm around Hartley’s shoulders, keeping him close to his side. The three men walked back out into the lobby, Len leading them to the bar. 

Len ordered two drinks; one for Hartley and one for himself, addressing Mick’s pout with “You’re our designated driver. You can drink to your heart’s content when we get home.”

They sat together and talked for a bit, what they were looking forward to about the show, what operas they’ve seen before. Mick and Hartley were in the middle of a somewhat heated discussion about Beijing opera when a voice cut in.

“Hartley?”

The young man froze, mouth snapping shut, Mick and Len sharply turning their heads to the sound. 

Hartley’s mother and father were standing there, looking….angry.

“What are you doing here?”

Hartley didn’t speak, instead beginning to hyperventilate again.

Len turned to him, setting a hand lightly on his back, and the other on his chest. “Hart? You need to control your breathing. Remember what we taught you.”

“Who are these men?”

Mick stepped in front of Len and Hartley, aggressively moving towards the Rathaways. 

“Mick-”

“You both can fuck off and die. You don’t even have the right to get anywhere near him, heartless bastards. Who does that to their own son?”

Mr. Rathaway shrunk away from Mick, and Mrs. Rathaway sputtered. 

“We want to speak to our-”

“Too fucking bad.”

“Mick.” 

Len’s voice was sharp and cold, and Mick backed off, still standing in front of Hartley while Len stepped forward.

Mrs. Rathaway’s eyes widened. “I-I recognize you, you’re that criminal!”

“I suggest you two leave and see the show on another day.”

“No, we’re calling the police-”

Hartley’s head snapped up and he pushed his way in front of Mick and Len, staring his parents in the face for the first time in months. 

“ _Don’t. You. Dare_. Neither of you have any right to be in my life. Neither of you have any right to just, just come up to me and act like you care. You stopped caring about me the moment I told you I was gay. You stopped caring the moment you suggested that I go to a ‘special therapy’ to try and fucking convert me away from who I am. 

And you _damn sure_ don’t have any right to talk to them like that. These two men have been better parents to me than either of you ever did. Think about that. _Two notorious criminals are better people than you_. I don’t want anything more to do with you. Anything. Now, if you’ll excuse us, I am looking forward to watching this opera with my fathers. I do very strongly urge you to see it on it’s next night.”

Hartley turned back to the bar, swallowing the rest of his drink, linking his arms through Mick and Len’s and leading them to their seats, both men grinning widely at _their_ son. 

__

 

Mick came running into the kitchen at the sound of Shawna yelling. 

“Boo, what’s wrong? Jesus, you’re screaming bloody murder.”

“DAD THERE IS A HUGE SPIDER ON THE STOVE!”

Mick stopped.

And then he laughed. 

“DAD I’M BEING SERIOUS IT’S LIKE A FUCKING TARANTULA!” 

Shawna jumped behind him, hands on his shoulders while she ducked down. Mick felt a little bad for laughing; he knew spiders were not Shawna’s favorite creatures, but seeing her so jumpy because of one was just…

“Come on, it can’t be that big.”

Mick walked up to the stove, Shawna staying near the entrance to the kitchen. He spotted the spider fairly quickly. 

Oh. Okay. So it was that big. 

Mick sighed, pulling a bowl out of the cabinet. He quickly and carefully caught the spider, putting a lid on the bowl.

“Boo, come here.”

Shawna walked up to him slowly. He held up the bowl so that she could see the creature inside. 

“This kind of spider isn’t actually venomous. They just kind of hang around. Little guy was probably just trying to find some food and a dark place to nest. Come on, we’re gonna go release him out back.”

Mick handed Shawna the bowl and she followed him out the back door. Mick led her through the back to one of the many trees on the property. 

“Is here okay?”

Mick nodded and Shawna carefully tilted the bowl until the spider crawled out, onto the tree. They both watched as it inspected its new surroundings, before crawling up into the leaves. Mick threw an arm around Shawna’s shoulders and led her back inside.

—

“I’m a GROWN MAN, you can’t GROUND me!”

Mick and Len stared at Mark, both standing with their arms crossed over their chests, matching looks on their faces. 

“You live under our roof.”

“And you broke our rules.”

“We can ground you all we fuckin’ want.”

Mark huffed, crossing his arms, and trying to ignore that he was very much mirroring their position. He hadn’t even broken a big rule; he’d just maybe accidentally led the cops to the house. They hadn’t even come in or talked to anyone, they just looked around for a minute and then left. There was no reason for Mick and Len to be as mad as they were.

Mark frowned. 

Maybe they had a little bit of a reason. 

It had been stupid of him, he’d been distracted and angry and frustrated, but Mick and Len both stressed the importance of not letting your emotions get in the way of the job.

He heard Len sigh. 

“Mark, this is the first job you’ve made a mistake on. We’re more worried than we are mad or disappointed.”

“Is it because it’s that time of year again?”

Mark looked up at Mick. Sometimes he hated how good Mick was at reading people. 

Last week had been the anniversary of his brother’s death, and Mark admittedly had not handled it well. He had been snappy and rude to the other Rogues, and he’d even threatened Mick, which had led to Len knocking him out.

Mark dropped his head, shoving his hands in his pockets. Mick and Len both approached him, Mick pulling him into a hug. Mark wrapped his arms around Mick in return, enjoying the warmth the other man gave off.

“We’re here for you, Mark. Remember that.”

Mark pulled back, rubbing the back of his hand over his face. 

“Thanks, Dad. Both of you.”

Len smiled at him, a soft, genuine little thing, and Mick leaned in to kiss his forehead. 

Mark shoved lightly at Mick, shaky grin coming to his face. “Go away, I’m grounded, leave me to sit in my room.”

—

“Axel! Get back here!”

“FUCK OFF!”

“Don’t take that tone with me, Ax!”

“Maybe if you weren’t an asshole, I wouldn’t HAVE to!”

Mick stopped, taking a few deep breaths. Being angry wouldn’t help. 

Axel had snuck off to a party, setting off explosives and causing a hell of a panic. Mick, under regular circumstances, would have applauded the job, if it hadn’t been for Len’s very explicit order for everyone to lay low for six months.

Mick knew Axel had some impulse control issues; Mick had the same damn problem. But Axel was usually so good at following their rules. And the rules of the house were fair, Mick thought. No hurting each other, no killing, tell one of them if they’re going to pull a job or something. Pay rent. Do a few chores. Their household generally ran smoothly. 

Axel slammed the door to his bedroom, and Mick frowned. That was another rule they had, don’t slam the doors. 

Len’s father had slammed a lot of doors, so it was a rather important rule.

Mick pulled out his lock picking set. Years working with and being married to Len had made keeping a set of tools on him habit. 

He opened the door quickly, dodging the clock that was thrown at him.

“Hey. No throwing shit in the house.”

“Fuck off!”

Mick sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing the space between his eyebrows. 

“Ax, what’s wrong?”

“You fucked up my whole night!”

“You broke a rule. I had to come get you. Be happy it was me and not Len, he would’ve ripped you a new one. You know we’re trying to stay off the radar.”

Axel made a frustrated noise, throwing a book in Mick’s direction.

“GO AWAY!”

Mick caught it, setting it down on the floor. Mick walked over and sat on the bed. 

“Listen, son, whatever-”

“DON’T call me that. You’re not my real dad.”

Mick turned to look at Axel, tilting his head. 

Was that what this was about?”

“I know that, Axel.”

“Then why do you keep trying to replace him?”

Mick re-positioned himself on the bed, so that his whole body was facing Axel.

“I ain’t trying to replace your dad, kid. I don’t want to. And it’s not like anyone would be able to anyway. I’m not your dad. But listen here-” Mick leaned forward, catching Axel’s gaze- “I may not be your dad, but the moment you started living here, I think of you as my son. Same with everyone else. Lenny does too. We care about all of you, but we’re not trying to replace him.”

Axel looked away from him, curling into himself. 

Mick sighed. 

“Ax, listen. I don’t know what you’re going through, okay? I don’t and I never will. But I don’t wanna make it worse. I’m sorry if I overstepped or something.”

Mick started to stand up, until he felt a weight hit his side. He looked down to see Axel holding him tight around the waist.

“Don’t go?”

Mick sat back down on the bed, pulling Axel close. 

“I’m right here, son. Right here with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM VERY PLEASED WITH THIS 
> 
> gosh what a fun time this was. i just had a blast coming up with all the details for this.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don’t care if it’s probably ridiculous at this point, but I still want Len to find out what Rip said to Mick when they were captured by time pirates on that other ship, the straw that broke the camel’s back. And I want him to be very angry about it and to quite aggressively confront Rip over it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol i started this in june? and finished it two days ago because i saw that post and was like 'no time like the present'

Leonard Snart could count the times in his life that he’d cried on both hands. 

He cried when his mother died. He cried the first time his father hit him, but that had stopped, as tears only caused harder hits. A few times in private, when anger and frustration overwhelmed him. He only ever cried in front of one person, that person, of course, being Mick. 

Mick was his partner. He trusted Mick, enough to let Mick see him cry, see him lose his cool and break down. 

Mick had handled it well. Hadn’t pitied him or told him to ‘man up’. Mick had pulled him into his arms and rubbed his back, large hands pressing tension away in soft circular motions. He hadn’t said anything, just let Leonard say as much as he needed, face buried against Mick’s neck. Leonard had let himself go that night. He had never allowed himself to express many of his emotions in front of others, but Mick didn’t judge him and there was an unusual satisfaction to it. 

He had cried when he left Mick stranded. 

Leonard had never felt like he did at that moment. Mick had betrayed the crew, but even with that, Leonard had been tempted to stay with him. To abandon the mission and live out his life with Mick, just the two of them, alone in the world, doing whatever they had to to survive. But he didn’t. He left his partner, his friend, alone. 

Leonard was not happy with himself. 

And he was most certainly not in the mood to talk to anyone. 

But he couldn’t bring himself, the next day, to yell at Jax or tell him off when the young man approached him. Leonard was tired. He’d been up half the night sobbing into his, what was once also Mick’s, pillow. He just sighed and glanced at Jax for a second before resuming his staring contest with the floor. 

“What do you want, Jax?”

Jax stood in front of him, hands twisting themselves nervously.

“Listen, man, I…there’s something I gotta tell you.”

Leonard arched an eyebrow. 

“It’s about Rory.”

Leonard frowned. What could Jax possible have to tell him about Mick?

“It’s-back on the other ship, before he, you know…”

“Sold us out to pirates?”

“Yeah. It’s just…no one else knows, but there was kind of a reason that he went off.”

Jax looked almost scared, now. 

“Before he did what he did, he-we were in the brig, me and Rory and Rip and the other captain. And Rory and Rip were about to get into it, but Rip-he said some stuff to Rory. Some…really nasty stuff, man.”

Leonard narrowed his eyes.

“Elaborate on 'nasty’.”

“Rip pretty much said, well, that Rory was stupid, and only here because he was your partner and that he never wanted him on the mission. I mean, yeah, Rory had his problems, and he wasn’t always the best team player, but he still stuck with us and helped, you know? And Rip told him that…none of that even mattered. It was messed up. And I know everyone is gonna think that Rory just betrayed us 'cause he’s a criminal, but man…if someone said that shit to me, I would’ve been pissed too.”

Leonard’s jaw clenched, grinding his teeth. 

His eyes blurred, tears stinging at the corners. He moved quickly past Jax, stomping through the halls of the Waverider until he found Rip, standing and talking to the rest of the team.

Leonard wasted no time in walking straight up to Rip and punching him. 

“What the hell?”

“Snart, what the fuck?”  
  


A multitude of worried reactions came from the team, but no one immediately stopped him from continuing his assault. He hit Rip three more times before Sara and Jax intervened. They pulled him away and back, while Ray and Kendra stood next to Rip, Stein placing himself between everyone. Rip stared at Leonard, hands covering his now very likely broken nose.

“What in the hell?”

“ _YOU SON OF A BITCH_!”

Everyone was silent, Jax and Sara releasing their hold on him. They had never heard Leonard speak like this, nor show so much emotion. His voice cracked, and he saw Rip wince. Good.

“Jax told me what you said to Mick, that you didn’t even want him here! You insulted him, provoked him, and then acted like it was all his fault! He was already questioning his place here, all he ever wanted was to be with me, like we’ve always been, and I thought-I thought that he had just lost his mind, but you made him feel like _nothing!_ He’s spent his whole life making himself feel like that, and you have the audacity to say that to him? I should kill you right now.”

Leonard was breathing heavily, almost hyperventilating, and the room was silent apart from that sound. Everyone was looking either at him or their captain.

“I’m-”

Leonard stalked up to Rip again, hands in fists at his sides, snarl at his lips. “If the next word out of your mouth is 'sorry’, know that I will never believe you. You- _I lost Mick_ because of _you_.”

With that, Leonard walked away, back to his (and Mick’s, but not Mick’s anymore) room. He made sure the door was locked, telling Gideon that no one was to come in. He searched through the closet until he found Mick’s coat. It hung off of him, Mick had such a broader build; Leonard had always loved that, the difference between their bodies. Leonard brought the coat up to his face, rubbing the course fabric against his skin. It smelled like Mick, like smoke and ash and sweat and skin and _Mick_.

Leonard dropped to his knees, wrapping the coat around himself, burying his face in it. He had done this with Mick’s clothes before, whenever they were separated. It had always been comforting. 

It wasn’t quite the same now. 

He would go back for Mick. As soon as he could manage. He’d knock everyone out and steal the Waverider, go back and pick up his partner, and they’d leave together. They’d be together again. Mick would be angry, Leonard knew that, and he wouldn’t blame him. Mick could beat him or kill him or do anything to him and Leonard would let him. He would deserve it. 

Len stood, taking the coat off just long enough to undress, before wrapping himself back in the coarse cloth and laying in bed. Leonard curled his hands into the too-long sleeves, closing his eyes and letting the tears fall. He’d cry now, but soon he’d be planning. 

And then he’d have Mick back. He wouldn’t need to cry anymore.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ' a good coffee shop au is an essential part to any fandom' my inability to leave shit alone is responsible for this

“They want a what?”

Leonard looked at the customer standing at the counter. Lisa had come to him, asking about how to make the customer’s order- it was ridiculously complicated and Leonard wasn’t even sure they had some of what was needed for it.

He sighed.

“Tell him we don’t serve that. Either he can order something else or learn to make it himself.”

Lisa grinned; she loved telling customers the polite version of ‘ _fuck off_.’ 

Leonard sighed again, adjusting his glasses on his nose and going back to preparing another customer’s drink.They had been getting a string of difficult customers all day, whether it was through over-complicated orders or the customer having an attitude. It was giving Len a headache. 

Not even the group of students that came in every day could cheer him up. And that was saying something; Barry Allen and his friends, while annoyingly _good,_ were fun to have around. But the annoyance at the customers was unending. 

The shop had now emptied; it was a half hour before close and it was thankfully quiet. Len was in the back, making sure everything was ready for when he came in to bake in the morning. Lisa was still at the register, humming along to the radio. 

Another thirty minutes had passed and Len was considering closing early, but the bell on the door jingled, signaling what was hopefully the last customer of the night. Len sighed and pushed his glasses up again. 

He overheard Lisa greeting the customer.

“Hello, handsome. What can I do for you tonight?”

Len frowned. It was said in a low voice, something Lisa only used when she found someone genuinely attractive-he knew she wasn’t being serious about it solely because she was very committed to her girlfriend and boyfriend. 

“Black coffee. Anything you got to eat, too.”

Len’s eyes widened at the voice. It was deep and rough and the _sexiest_ noise Len had ever heard. 

He peeked around the doorway to see what the customer looked like. 

The voice matched him _perfectly_. 

The man was tall, probably a little taller than Len, but much bigger, with broad shoulders, whole body thick with muscle. His head was shaved clean, but he had dark stubble across his strong jaw. His face and scalp was smudged in places with something that looked like ash.

Lisa glanced over at Len and smirked, and Len ducked back into the kitchen, his face feeling hot. 

He should have known that in a few minutes she would find a way to get him out there. 

“Lenny! Can you bring those muffins out that we didn’t sell?” 

Len’s face was still burning as he put the baked goods in a styrofoam container and brought them out. Lisa was grinning at him, slightly tilting her head in the direction of the customer and raising her eyebrows a little. 

“Lenny, I have to get my stuff ready to go, Sara and Cisco are expecting me home soon. Can you finish with Mr. Handsome over here?”

The man snorted and shook his head. 

Lisa kissed Len on the cheek and made her way to the back, leaving Len alone with the customer. 

Len stood in front of the register and cleared his throat. “That’ll be $3.50.”

The man’s brow furrowed and he frowned. “What about the food?”

Len adjusted his glasses. “It’s on the house. It was either gonna get thrown away or taken home anyway.”

The man looked at him, one eyebrow slightly raised. Len blushed harder under the scrutiny-Len noticed that the man had very pretty blue-green eyes. Len handed the man his order. 

“Thanks, beautiful.”

Len froze and the man winked at him, leaving without another word. 

Len finished cleaning up the store before locking up and heading home, thinking about the customer and the way he’d looked at Len the whole way. 

—

“He didn’t mean it, Lisa, he was just-”

“Leonard Cassidy Snart. He was being serious.”

Len rolled his eyes and finished making the order. He had told Lisa about what the man had said and she had not let it go since. 

Len turned and handed the drink to Iris, who was smiling at him, the little investigative reporter’s glint in her eye. 

“Who was being serious?”

“No one.”

“Oh my goodness, Iris, baby, maybe you can talk some sense into him. So last night, we’re about to close, and this stunner of a man, I mean, Iris, honey, you should have seen him, and apparently, after I left, he flirted with Lenny! And Len doesn’t think he was being serious.”

Iris’ jaw dropped and she stared at Len. 

“You really don’t think he was being serious? Come on, Len, you’re gorgeous.”

Len frowned and pushed his glasses up. “I’m not-”

“Ah!” Iris poked his chest firmly with one finger. “None of that. You are a beautiful young person, and any man would be lucky to tap that.”

Len playfully pushed her away while Lisa cackled. 

“Hey, if you want, I can stick around in case he comes back tonight. I’ll be able to tell if he’s interested.”

“That’s really not necessary, Iris.”

“Come on, Len. Even if he doesn’t show, we haven’t hung out in forever.” Iris pouted at him. “We haven’t even gotten to talk about the presidential debates yet.” 

Len smiled at Iris and nodded. “You’re right. I can only imagine what you’ve got to say about that.”

The day went much smoother than the previous one. Sara and Cisco came in, each giving Lisa a kiss before taking her to lunch. 

Iris came back to the shop after work, happily setting up at the small bar at the counter so that they could talk about the myriad of things they enjoyed talking about. Lisa occasionally piped in, mostly choosing to leave Len and Iris to their friendly debate. 

Thirty minutes before close, while Iris was telling Len about how Eddie got into a fight with a coworker, the bell jingled, and the man from the night before came in again. He had dark circles under his eyes, but still smiled when he saw Len.

“Hey, beautiful.” 

Len blushed and glanced to Iris. Her eyes were wide, mouth open just a bit. She whipped her head around to look at Len, mouthing ‘ _Holy shit_ ’ at him.

Len turned to the man. “What can I get for you tonight?”

The man leaned on the counter, slightly into Len’s space. “Same as yesterday.”

Iris stood and cleared her throat. “Excuse me, hello, I’m Iris.”

The man seemed to only notice Iris at that point. He looked her up and down, none of the same heat that he’d had looking at Len. He and Iris shook hands. 

“Mick Rory.”

Len got Mick’s-he was annoyingly happy to finally know the man’s name-order ready, quickly grabbing up the last of the pastries left from the day.

“I’m sorry, Mick, this is gonna sound so weird, but are you from Keystone?”

“Yeah. Spent most my life there. Why?”

Iris laughed quietly and shook her head. “Um, actually, do you know the Thawne family?”

Len frowned as he watched the interaction. He wasn’t…jealous, that Iris was talking to Mick- Iris would never cheat on Eddie- but he had been secretly hoping to be the one taking up his attention.

“Yeah, I know the Thawnes. Nice family. Played football with Eddie. You know them?”

Iris shrugged and held up her left hand, showing the engagement ring on her finger. “I’m actually engaged to Eddie.”

Mick’s eyes widened and he smiled, not a smirk or grin, but a wide, warm smile. Len felt the air leave his lungs. 

“Holy shit! You’re Eddie’s girl?”

Len cleared his throat, hoping that his glasses did something to hide the blush on his cheeks. “Your coffee’s ready. Ah. Same price as yesterday.”

Mick pulled a five out of his wallet, passing the bill to Len. “Keep the change, sweetheart.”

Len quietly finished the transaction, expecting Mick to leave, but he stayed there for a minute. “What’s your name?”

Len blinked at Mick. “What?”

Mick looked down, seemingly shy. “Figured I should put a name to that pretty face, and y’all don’t wear name tags here.”

Len ignored the muffled giggle that came from Iris. “My name is Leonard Snart, but most people call me Len.”

“Len.” Mick smiled again as he said Len’s name, like he was testing out the sound. 

He reached into his wallet again, stuffing a wad of bills into the tip jar on the counter before picking up his order, smiling at Len again, and leaving. 

Len stared after him, while Iris reached into the tip jar. 

“Uh…Lenny?”

“Yes?” His voice sounded dreamy even to himself. 

“I think he just left like, $300 in your tip jar.”

“What?!”

—

Mick continued to come into the shop every night for the next two weeks. He occasionally stayed to talk to Len for a few minutes, but never as long as Len wanted him to.

“You have a crush!”

Len blushed and turned away from where Cisco and Sara were sat at the counter, distracting Lisa from her work. 

“I’m a grown man. It’s not a ‘crush’. I just…enjoy seeing him when he comes in. He’s a good customer-”

“Yeah, we heard about the tip.”

“And he doesn’t distract the employees like a certain pair I know.”

Sara and Cisco grinned at him, Lisa pecking each of them on the cheek before turning to her brother. 

“Lenny, will you just ask him out already? He’s interested. He comes in literally every night, and sometimes he doesn’t even buy anything! He just leaves a shit ton of money in the tip jar! And I’m sorry, but our coffee isn’t ‘three-hundred dollar tip’ good.”

Sara flicked the rolled up wrapper of her straw at him. “So he must be leaving tips cause of your ass.”

Len blushed and left to the kitchen. Everyone that knew about Mick was trying to convince him to ask Mick out. 

It wasn’t that Len didn’t want to ask Mick out, he did, but Len had virtually no experience in that area. He’d not dated anyone seriously, only ever kissing one person before when he was a teenager. He’d fucked a few times, stress release in prison, but nothing else. 

He’d rather keep his interactions with Mick limited to what it was already instead of risking losing something he enjoyed so much.

Len worked on preparing the afternoon’s pastries, happy to be left alone for a while. He loved his people, but they were draining sometimes. 

Two hours of blissful silence later, Iris strolled into the kitchen, hopping up to sit on one of the countertops and plucking one of the freshly baked cookies off of the rack they were cooling on.

Len raised an eyebrow, pushing his glasses up. “You’re gonna have to pay for that.”

Iris rolled her eyes. “Yeah, I know, I’ll pay. You like art, right?”

Len looked in each of the ovens to check the progress of the various things he was baking. “Yes, I enjoy art, in its many forms. Why?”

“Caaaaaause…” Iris drew the word out, “I got invited to this showing at an art gallery to report on it, and Eddie is busy, and Barry is busy, and I think you might find it really cool.”

Len crossed his arms, leaning back against the counter across from her. 

“I’m wary. But I’ll go. Is this a black tie deal?”

Iris jumped down and hugged him, arms thrown tight around his shoulders. Len smiled and lightly put his arms around her waist. 

“It’s not super fancy but a suit would probably be best. Ooh, what about the all black outfit you wore to Laurel’s graduation? You looked so good in that.”

—

Len and Iris walked into the gallery, arm-in-arm, chatting about Central City’s artistic history. 

Len took in the art, Iris walking off to talk to whoever it was she needed to interview for her piece. It was primarily a mick of metal sculptures and beautiful blown glass. The metal pieces were harsher, more industrial. They felt almost angry, some of them anguished, dark brasses and greys and blacks giving them a dark and dreary mood. 

The glass pieces were the complete opposite, flowing and intricate and brightly colored. They were fantastical next to the darkness of the metal, large rounded shapes against sharp metal edges. 

The first two pieces were side by side at the entrance, shiny glass looping together, the metal piece full of jagged spikes.

Len took him time, roaming through the gallery, taking in each piece. It really was a fascinating array of work. It was a study in contrast, something that Len always enjoyed.

After about thirty minutes, he found himself in a smaller room that someone said had the final display of the artist’s work. The room was devoid of other people, which Len was thankful for, because he was breathless at the display.

There were two statures next to each other, much like the displays in the front, but the roles had been reversed: the metal sculpture was bright, shiny chrome, twisting in intricate swirls and loops, while the glass sculpture was full of sharp pieces jutting out of the sides, the majority of it a dark, murky color.

It took Len a moment to realize they mirrored the first two pieces in the gallery perfectly. 

It was beautiful, the pieces themselves and the meaning behind them. Len walked as close to the display as he was allowed. He heard footsteps approaching, but ignored them in favor of inspecting the display.

“Len?”

Len whipped around at the sound of the deep voice, and the sight hat greeted him was more beautiful than anything he’d seen in the gallery.

Mick was standing in front of him, a bright blue dress shirt stretched across his broad chest, tight black dress pants clinging to the thick muscle of his thighs. Len noted that he was wearing the same worn work boots he always wore when he visited the shop, and Len couldn’t keep the smile off his face.

“Mick?”

Mick approached him, slowly, a small smile showing off the points of his canines and Len was breathless again. 

“What’re you doing here?”

Mick was a foot in front of him now, close and intimate in the otherwise empty room. 

“My friend, Iris, you met her, she is here for work, and had a plus one, and I like art, so she invited me.”

Mick was looking at him with that small smile, his eyes soft. He switched his gaze to the display behind Len.

“You’re not wearing your glasses.”

Len shrugged, hoping the the dim light would hide his blush.

“You like art, huh? What do you think about all the stuff here?”

They stood side by side in front of the display, Len in front of the metal and Mick in front of the glass. 

“I…love it. I’ve always been a fan of contrast, and the craftsmanship in the pieces is phenomenal. I wish they had the artist’s name listed, I’d love to meet them, but they only have the initials.”

Mick laughed quietly and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Those aren’t actually initials for a name. They’re initials for a nickname.”

Len turned to face Mick. “Really?”

“Yeah, the ‘HW’ stands for Heat Wave. It was what everyone called me in prison. Decided to keep it when I got out. I don’t want everyone coming up to me hounding me about what I make, so I use that as the signature.”

Len’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped just a bit.

“You…this is yours?”

Mick shoved his hands into his pockets, looking at the floor and shrugging. 

“Yeah. I’m a welder and glassblower, and I do a lot of commercial stuff, but this is what I make in my free time. I’ve been workin’ my ass off getting ready for this damn showing for the past few weeks.” Mick glanced at Len. “Been having a lot of late nights. Been drinking a lot of coffee.”

Len felt his face warm up. “Yeah.” 

Mick made a noise deep in his throat and turned to face Len. 

“Listen, do you-”

“Mr. Rory, we need you in the front room, please.” 

Mick and Len turned at the sudden voice, staring at the young woman who just walked in. 

“We have some interested buyers and they’d like to ask you some questions.”

“Yeah, I’ll be there in a second, Nyssa.”

The woman looked between them, a small smirk on her face, and left. Mick sighed, dragging his hand over his bare scalp. He gave Len an apologetic look. 

“I, uh. I’ll see you later, I guess. Gotta go deal with these assholes.”

“Yeah, later.”

Mick still took a moment to look at Len before leaving, looking over his shoulder at him again one more time before he left the room.

Len was stuck in the spot for a few minutes, but left to find Iris. He was ready to leave.

—

It was early on Monday morning. The gallery showing had been on Friday, and he hadn’t seen Mick since.

Len had been at the shop since four thirty, baking and trying to cheer himself up. He wasn’t dating Mick. He couldn’t even call Mick a friend. He shouldn’t be so upset. 

He sighed, the music from the radio the only other noise in the shop. The rush wouldn’t start until seven, and it was only five thirty now. The sun wasn’t even up. 

The bell on the door jingled and he heard a deep, rough voice call out.

“Len? You here?”

Len held back from running out of the kitchen. He paced himself, walking slowly. 

Mick was standing at the counter, hands shoved into the pockets of his jacket. He looked nervous, but a grin lit up his face when his eyes landed on Len.

“Hey.”

“Hi, Mick.”

Len came to stand in front of Mick on his side of the counter. “How did the rest of the showing go?”

“Ah, it went pretty good. Sold a bunch. One person bought half the damn collection.”

Len leaned over the counter a little. “Is that how you have the money to leave a rent payment in my tip jar?”

Mick winced. “Sorry if that was…rude, or something.”

Len shook his head and smiled. “No, Mick. I appreciate it. You want your usual today? You’ll get things fresh baked instead of the leftovers from the day.”

Mick licked his lips and looked at Len. “Nah, something different today. What do you recommend?”

“Well, we specialize in iced coffee. You could try our special. It’s pretty well liked.”

Mick hummed, taking a seat on one of the bar stools. “Never had iced coffee before. Always liked things hot.”

Len stood across from Mick, leaning in, knowing just how close they were. “I’ve always preferred things cold.”

Mick looked down at Len’s lips briefly. “I’ll take that, then. People keep telling me to chill.”

Len had to bring a hand up to cover his face, unable to block the snort that escaped. Len hated his laugh, but Mick looked delighted at the sound.

Len got the iced coffee made and grabbed four of the fresh muffins from the kitchen. He came around the counter to sit next to Mick, handing him the coffee and setting the muffins down in front of them.

Len bit his lip, watching as Mick took a drink. His eyebrows shot up and he made a pleased noise, and Len exhaled softly in relief.

“That’s damn good.”

Len blushed, ducking his head down. “Thank you.”

“Maybe cold ain’t so bad.”

Mick was leaning into Len’s space a bit, and Len could feel the warmth radiating off of him. 

“I’m starting to warm up to the heat.”

Mick grinned and laughed, shaking his head. He finally calmed and looked at Len, again in his space.

“Think you could warm up to the idea of a date with me?”

Len leaned in, biting his lip for an entirely different reason and slipping his glasses off. 

“If you’re cool with having dinner tonight.”

Mick laughed again, and so did Len, the sound of their joint laughter filling the shop as the sun rose outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm personally not as pleased with this as i could be but w/e i got to write mick as an artist, len with glasses, and include lisa/cisco/sara and that makes it worth it


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> joker-quinn dragged my ass into dragon au hell. three scenes in the life of dragon mick and his human boyfriend leonard.

a.

Len locked the door, already working his shoes off. He’d gone to scout their next target and was now sure of their plan. That museum wouldn’t know what hit them.

Len walked around the house, happy to be back in his own space again. He heard a rustling from under the house and smiled.

So Mick was in his cave. 

Len walked to the backyard and pulled open the door to what looked like a storm shelter, climbing down the ladder until his feet touched the floor. He looked around until he saw his boyfriend, fully shifted and happily nestled in a pile of jewels and shiny metals. 

Mick was gorgeous when fully shifted. His body as a dragon was somewhere between the size of a horse and an elephant, broad and thickly muscled. His wings were massive, and Len had developed a tendency to use them as blankets. Mick’s scales were pitch black, but shined copper when the light hit them, and the non-scaled parts were covered in thick, tough grey skin. He still had the same eyes, that pretty lake green-blue. He really was stunning. 

“Mick?”

Mick looked up and let out a happy rumble. 

_“Hey babe.”_

Len closed his eyes and shivered. Years later, he still felt a thrill down his spine whenever Mick’s voice was in his head. Some dragons could speak when in their shifted form, but Mick had never developed the ability. It had been a shock the first time Mick used his…telepathy, for lack of a better term.

Len climbed onto the pile and cuddled up to Mick’s side, wrapping his arms around Mick’s thick neck and nuzzling his cheek.

_“How’d it go?”_

“Got the timing down, got the security layout. Next Thursday is the perfect time.”

Mick purred and nuzzled Len, long, thick tongue snaking out quickly to lick over his face. Len laughed and pushed at Mick’s scaled face, scratching under his chin. 

Len sighed and settled back against Mick again. “Planning on staying like this for a while?”

_“Haven’t been able to sit in my hoard for a while, so at least ‘til tomorrow. Might go out and fly later if you wanna come.”_

Len hummed and reached up to pet Mick’s head. “I’d love to, baby.”

Len put one hand on either side of Mick’s jaw and pressed a kiss to his mouth. Kissing was always a bit awkward when Mick was shifted, but it was worth it. Mick purred again, louder, before quickly grabbing Len and rolling onto his back so that Len was laid across his chest. 

Len laughed, almost a giggle. Mick made a huffing noise and licked Len’s face again, which only made Len laugh harder.

Times like these were always good.

b. 

Mick was getting uneasy. Len had left ten minutes ago and hadn’t come back, and Mick hated not being where Len was.

Seeing as to how they were in juvie, it was easy to be with each other all the time, but Len had said there was something he needed to do specifically on his own, and Mick knew not to crowd Len cause that made Len nervous, but Len being out on his own made Mick nervous.

He knew that he shouldn’t be so possessive and protective over Len, but it was in his blood. He’d seen Len arrive and something had called out to his blood, Mick would swear it, and when he’d seen him getting jumped, Mick had had to do something, that same thing calling out to him.

For two weeks after, Mick had tried to put the kid off, ignore him, ignore that call, but Leonard Snart was…persistent. 

Mick had given in and after that, they’d become friends. Close friends. Mick had never had a friend like Len. 

Sometimes Mick wondered if it was because he was a dragon, that he’d never had friends. 

Mick scratched at his wrist and neck. It was always at the pulse points, where the itch from not shifting started. He hadn’t been able to since being in juvie. Apparently it was legal to keep dragons from shifting because they could survive long periods as humans.

It just wasn’t necessarily safe. 

Mick stood up, pacing the length of his and Len’s cell, scratching at his neck and wrists more. 

He heard a familiar cough and turned around, relief flooding his body.

Len was standing just inside the cell, a slight flush dotting his cheekbones, whole face framed by dark curls, long lashes batting over blue, blue eyes.

Mick almost groaned. Len looked like an angel. 

“Mick? Are you okay?”

Mick nodded and laid down on the bottom bunk heavily. 

“Yeah, Lenny.”

Len pouted-he would call it a ‘scowl’, but it was a pout- and stood in front of Mick.

“I told you not to call me that.”

“Sorry. Was kinda worried when you took so long.”

The pink on Len’s cheeks darkened and he looked at the floor.

“I was fine. I can take care of myself.”

Mick didn’t argue, though he could have; Len was smart, but he had a bad habit of picking fights he couldn’t win. Mick knew he’d be able to someday, he just had to grow into his attitude. 

The thought of Len being grown up and still mouthing off at every idiot he met made Mick smile. 

Len cleared his throat and Mick looked up at him. He looked nervous. 

“I-um. I have something for you.”

Mick sat up. How had Len gotten him something?

“Oh shit, Len, you didn’t-you didn’t get your dad to bring something in, did you?”

Len’s face twisted. 

“Of course not. I never wanna ask that bastard for anything.”

Mick cast his eyes to the ground. 

“Sorry, Len, I didn’t mean- I’m sorry.”

Len sighed and stepped closer.

“It’s okay, Mick. It’s not even anything big, anyway, I just…I’ve never had a friend like you and I wanted to do something.”

“Aww, Lenny, I didn’t get you nothing.”

Len smiled at him. “Shut up and hold out your hand.”

Mick held his hand out, watching as Len slid something out of his sleeve and placed it gently in Mick’s palm.

Mick looked at the two objects. One was a lighter, a slick silver one that felt almost full- Len had figured out his need for fire early on- and the other object was a small rock, about half the size of the lighter. It was a bright, fiery orange, with a different kind of crystal on the end of it.

Mick stroked his fingers over the stone, feeling the smooth spots and jagged points, a low whine in his throat.

Len sat down next to him on the bunk, knee bumping into Mick’s.

“I think it’s amber, with quartz on the end of it. I saw it laying around not too long ago and I noticed that you pick up rocks sometimes, and I thought…you know, you might like it.”

Mick whined again. He couldn’t help it; the law allowed dragons in jail a small hoard, and Mick had been picking up whatever rocks and stones he could find that soothed him. He had a decent hoard at this point, carefully tucked away under his bunk. 

But this was different. It was one thing for a dragon to hoard, but giving a dragon something specifically for their hoard was almost equal to a declaration of love.

But Len didn’t know he was a dragon.

“Mick? Are you okay? I’m sorry if you don’t like it, you can just throw it out and forget about-”

“NO! No, Len, no, I…Len, I love it. Thank you, I-both of these is awesome, Lenny, thank you.”

He turned to stare at Len and noticed how close they were. Len blushed that deep pink again, dark curls bouncing slightly as he looked away, smiling. 

“I just wanted to do something nice for you, Mick.”

Mick stared at the stone for the rest of the night. He was going to tell Len tomorrow, that he was a dragon. Len needed to know. Mick wanted him to know.

c.

Len cried out, legs tightening up around Mick’s waist to keep him in place. Mick thrusted a few more times before his hips stilled and he growled, the rumbling in his chest making Len shiver.

Mick gently pulled out and rolled off of Len, both of them trying to catch their breath. 

“Goddamn.”

“Yeah.”

Mick stretched his arms over his head and groaned. Len turned his head just enough to see the way the patches of scales on Mick’s body shined in the dim light.

Len dozed for a moment while Mick cleaned him up, humming when Mick laid back down next to him. Len felt a heavy arm rest over his abdomen and he smiled. Mick was so cuddly.

“Oh, shit, Lenny, before I forget.”

Mick sat up and leaned over Len to reach his jacket, which was laying on the floor with the rest of their clothes. 

Well, Mick’s pants had ended up in the hallway and one of Len’s shoes was on the nightstand, but most of their clothes were on the floor.

Mick settled back onto the bed and Len turned to face him. Mick was leaning on one elbow, something clasped in his hand. 

“It…you don’t have to wear it, but it would mean a lot to me if you did.”

Mick opened his hand and showed Len the necklace. A delicately carved stone, a dark, almost black blue with little specks and swirls of lighter blues and silver. The carvings in the stone were mostly symbols that Len recognized as the dragon’s language. He didn’t know what it said, but the stone almost glowed when it caught the light. It was beautiful.

“Mick, did you make this?”

Mick tilted his head down, his cheeks and the tips of his ears bright red. “Yeah. It’s….yeah.”

Len sat up and turned his back to Mick, looking at him over his shoulder and smirking. “Well, are you gonna put it on me?”

Mick grinned and got on his knees behind Len, gently placing the simple leather cord around his neck. The stone wasn’t small, but it wasn’t huge, either, and hung just over his heart.

Len turned and pulled Mick down to kiss him, hand stroking over Mick’s bare scalp, all the way down to the scales on his hips, stroking at the edges. Mick groaned and cupped Len’s face, deepening the kiss. 

—

Len sighed and sat down on the desk. That was the fifth person today that had declined to join their crew for the next job. Len usually wouldn’t hire out, but this job required more than just him and Mick, and Lisa was currently out of town, running her own job.

He couldn’t figure out why people kept turning the opportunity down. It was easy, all they needed was an extra pair of hands. Len was even willing to split the score mostly evenly. 

He’d talked to one human and four supernaturals, and all of them had, at one point in the interview, given him an odd look and then left. One of the supernaturals, some kind of creature from the woods, had only stayed for thirty seconds.

Len moved to the desk chair, kicking his feet up on the desk and waiting for the next person. 

Ten minutes later there was a knock at the door, and Len called them in. The door opened and a beautiful woman stepped into the room. She was tall, even taller than Mick, and had dark, dark skin and a black, curly hair. She was wearing rich purple and gold, and Len could see the shine of scales on the backs of her hands and her neck. 

Her being a dragon would explain the beauty. 

She smiled at him, her teeth bright and straight, one of them capped in gold. 

“Hello.”

Len shifted, sitting properly in the chair with his feet on the floor.

“Hello. You’re Reyna Cruz?”

She nodded and sat gracefully in the set in front of the desk. Len felt like she was usually on the other side of these meetings. There was something regal about her, in the way she controlled the room. 

She reminded him a lot of his grandmother.

“I hear you’re looking for another person for-”

She suddenly frowned and sat up straight, eyes zeroing in on Len’s chest. He forced himself to not shy away from the look, face kept carefully neutral. 

“Is something wrong?”

Reyna leaned forward, eyes narrowing.

“I didn’t realize you were officially his.”

Len frowned. 

“What do you mean?”

Reyna looked into his eyes then, one eyebrow arched, and she gestured to his chest.

Where Mick’s gift was plainly visible. 

“We have a tradition, us dragons. When we find someone, a certain someone, we feel a call in our blood, that tells us that we’ve found our caller,  which is somewhat like a soulmate. It doesn’t happen to all of us, and it doesn’t have to be romantic. My caller was a boy I met in first grade who turned out to be the best friend I’ve ever had.”

She smirked. 

“According to those carvings though, your situation is different.”

Len felt his face heating up, scowling at the way her smirk deepened. 

“What does all that mean?”

Reyna sat back in the chair, relaxed once again. 

“When we find our caller, it is tradition to give them a gift with our seal on it. Our seal is a set of symbols in our language, our ancient language, that tell of our ancestry and heritage. Extra words are added to describe our caller and how they fit into our lives. By the looks of what’s on yours, Cionaodh has a very deep love for you. You should be honored. Not many people get to wear a dragon’s seal. It basically makes you more important than his hoard.”

Len frowned at the mention of Mick’s other name. He calmed himself by remembering that it only made sense that she would know that. 

“Does it have anything to do with why no one has accepted this job offer yet?”

Reyna threw her head back and laughed, the scales on her neck shifting with the motion. 

“Probably, yes. Everyone that’s been able to see it would know what it is, especially supernaturals. They’re likely too afraid to work with a dragon’s caller when they know who the dragon is.”

Reyna leaned in, grinning, wide enough for Len to see the sharp points of her teeth.

“Especially when he’s so openly marked you with his seal. You’re his, and everyone knows it.”

Len kept his face neutral once again, avoiding the urge to show his anger. 

“Do you want the job, or not?”

Reyna smiled again. 

“I’d love to. Always nice to work with another dragon.”

—

“You hired _Reyna_?!”

Len didn’t look up from his food, cutting through his steak and sighing. 

“She was the only one who didn’t leave withing the first ten minutes. She seems capable and smart, and doesn’t seem to care about the score.”

Mick huffed and picked up his own steak again, tearing into it with his teeth.

“Don’t like other dragons being around you, Len.”

Len chewed and looked at Mick. He figured Mick would react like this to the news that he’d hired a dragon. Len swallowed the meat and reached over to rest his hand over Mick’s. 

“I’m your caller. Not hers. You don’t have to ever worry about someone stealing me away from you.”

Mick froze. 

“How do you…I never told you. Reyna told you about all that, didn’t she?”

“Yes. She told me what the necklace meant, too. That it’s your seal and that it means you…own me.”

Mick’s eyes got huge and he frowned, grabbing Len’s hand in both of his. 

“Lenny, no, that’s not what it means at all. I’d never tell no one that I owned you or some shit like that. That’s a really antiquated explanation for it. It just means, you know, I love you and I want you to be with me forever, and you know. That kind of stuff. I wouldn’t ever say something like that about you, Lenny, I know how important it is to you to have your freedom and all that. I’m sorry if it was coming off like I thought you were something to own.”

Len knew he was blushing and that his bottom lip might have been trembling a little bit.

“Oh, Mick, I know you didn’t mean it like that.”

Len leaned over and kissed Mick on the cheek. 

“Cionaodh, Mick, I love you. I wanna hear from you what the calling was like. I want to know what every word on this stone means.”

Mick smiled, a shy little smile that made Len’s heart swell, and nodded. 

“I’ll tell you everything you wanna know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am almost certainly going to write more of this au


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idea i had for a while. mick likes when len does things involving heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this contains discussion of mick literally setting len on fire for the purposes of kink (well, there's some deeper intentions behind that but still). it doesn't happen, but it's talked about and is slightly detailed and might be disturbing to some of y'all, so, you know. Viewer Discretion Is Advised

Len gasped and lowered himself into the water slowly. It was hot enough to hurt, his skin tingling and tickling from the burn. Steam rose from the water’s surface, stuffing the air. That, combined with the sting of the water, made his head swim like he had drank too much of the whiskey that Mick always bought.

Len looked over at Mick, who was kneeling next to the bathtub, watching Len closely, breath catching every time Len winced from the heat. 

“How am I doing, Mick?”

Mick groaned, resting his forehead on the edge of the bathtub. 

“Fucking perfect, Lenny.”

This was a very particular kink that Mick had, and Len didn’t indulge it very often, but he’d decided tonight would be a bath night. Mick loved watching Len do anything that involved heat. Watching Len eat extremely spicy foods was a favorite, seeing him start to sweat and blush (Len had eaten a ghost pepper for Mick’s birthday and had no regrets). 

One night Len had set fire to an abandoned warehouse, using Mick’s favorite method, and neither he nor Mick were able to walk properly for two days. 

But baths were special. They left a mark, though it was temporary, and the heat lingered on his skin, and Mick wasn’t allowed to touch, not immediately. When Len was in the water, all Mick could do was watch as Len squirmed and moaned and shifted in the water. 

Len enjoyed these nights as well; it gave him an opportunity to use up his bath bombs and relax, though the cold usually relaxed him more. And he loved making Mick happy, and this made him very happy. 

Len settled fully into the water, watching the steam rise into the air, swirling his hand around in the dark blue, sparkly water. The whole bathroom smelled like honey, and it made the air feel even thicker. Len closed his eyes and breathed deeply, the humid air heavy and hot. 

Mick was staring at him, Len knew that. Mick always stared, and Len didn’t mind; Mick was the only person in the world who Len could stand to have looking at him for more than a few minutes. 

“How-” Mick paused to clear his throat, “how are you feelin’, Len? It okay?”

Len hummed, turning his body slowly to face Mick. Len’s eyelids felt heavy, his body almost fully adjusted to the heat, an almost exhausted feeling seeping into his muscles. Len blinked his eyes open slowly and smiled at Mick.

“Feels good, Mick.”

Mick reached in to dip his hand in the water, not touching Len, just moving his hand through the dark blue, pulling it back and looking at the small bits of gold glitter on his skin. He smiled softly, eyes crinkling at the corners. Len shifted onto his back once more, moving down until he could arch his back and drop his head into the water, the heat prickling at his scalp as he let out a long, low moan. 

“Fuck, Len, you look amazing.”

Len laughed and pushed himself to sit up, moaning again and stretching his arms over his head. Len turned and rested his arms on the edge of the tub, looking at Mick and grinning. 

“How are you feeling, Mick?”

Mick moved to sit on the small footstool they kept in the bathroom, leaning back against the vanity. 

“Good. Horny. Can’t wait to see you get out of that water, Len.”

Len smiled, closing his eyes and laying back in the water, sighing at the heat once again flooding over his back and chest. Thankfully they were at the house with the nicest bathtub, a deep one that could fit both of them comfortably. 

It was quiet, for a while, Len happily soaking and occasionally breaking the silence with a moan or gasp, Mick watching him closely the entire time.

Len felt his fingertips starting to wrinkle, and pouted. 

“Mick?”

Mick’s head snapped up and he sat up straighter. 

“Time’s up?”

Len nodded and Mick handed him a towel as he slowly raised himself up, shivering at the slightly cooler air. 

Mick inhaled sharply, eyes glazing over at the sight of Len’s body. He reached out, trailing his fingertips just barely over Len’s bight red thighs. 

Len stepped out of the tub entirely, standing in front of Mick. 

“You sure this isn’t just a roundabout way to get me naked?”

Mick looked like he was about to start drooling, hands dropping to his lap.

“Your body takes the heat so well, your skin turns red and you make the prettiest noises. All just from that. If it was even hotter-”

Mick stopped and Len let the towel fall down to the tile, and stepped up to Mick, gripping his chin and tilting his head up to look at Len.

“ _Mick_. Do you want to burn me?”

Mick’s eyes snapped up to look at Len, and he frowned, shaking his head. 

“No, no, I’d never-I wouldn’t-”

“Do you want to, Mick?”

Mick was quiet for a long stretch of time, eyes flicking between Len’s face and the steam coming off his reddened skin.

“Yes.”

Len cupped Mick’s face, stepping closer until Mick could feel the heat coming off of him.

“Tell me.”

Mick swallowed, the click of his throat loud in the room. 

“Sometimes I think about it, about giving you the same burns I have. On your back, and on your legs. God, Len, your legs would look so damn good burnt up. And watching you burn, the fire on your skin, just for a little while, it would be…” 

Mick shivered and Len looked him over. He could see Mick’s cock tenting his jeans, bright pink high on his cheekbones that wasn’t from the heat of the steam. 

“I’d make sure it didn’t kill you. I’d never do that to you. But afterwards, the burns, Len, they’d be so beautiful. Fire would have touched you and it would be beautiful.”

Len lifted both hands to Mick’s face, stroking his thumbs over Mick’s still bright cheeks, and smiled down at him. 

“Maybe someday, baby.”

Mick’s eyes widened and he stood, hands resting lightly on Len’s hips. He licked his lips and swallowed.

“You mean that? You think…you think you’d want it?”

Len wrapped his arms around Mick’s waist, the heat of his body matching Len’s own. 

“I think, maybe. So many of my scars would be covered by it. It would be like you’re giving me a new start. I could look at my body and see what you’ve done to it, instead of what…. _others_ have done.”

Mick smiled at him again, that soft, eye-crinkle smile that softened his whole face. 

“I’d wanna do that for you, Lenny. It’d be like when we got hitched. Whole new start, just you and me. You’d look so beautiful, sweetheart, not that you ain’t already.”

Len hummed and pressed his body against Mick, the coarse fabric rubbing his sensitive sensitive skin in a way that sent goosebumps traveling over his limbs.

“Why don’t you carry me to bed, and we can pull out the candles and have some fun with wax?”

Mick grinned, kissing Len deeply, before leaning down to put one arm behind Len’s knees, the other around his back, as Len wrapped his arms around Mick’s neck, pressing close to his chest and sighing happily. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they come back to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (alternatively: i have feelings, mick and len have feelings, mick dissociates and panics and cries, len gets into Wrathful Protective Husband™ mode, and intimacy times happen (bottom mick, praise kink, multiple orgasms))

It felt….surreal. 

Len was alive. And here. He was in front of Mick. He was _alive_. 

Mick had been afraid to touch him; he’d thought he’d disappear, like a dream. But he had, he’d ran his hand over Len’s head with a feather-light touch, barely making contact. He’d missed how Len’s short hair felt under his palm. 

Len had pulled him aside, in the midst of a fight, and he’d convinced Mick. It didn’t take much; Len had asked him, begged him, ‘Come with me. Once my debt to the Legion is paid, we’ll do what we’re meant to. We’ll take our city, our home, back, and it will be just you and me, like it’s supposed to be.”

Mick didn’t hesitate. He knew his place was with Len. If he’d known Len was alive in this timeline, Mick would have stopped trying to join him in death. 

Mick Rory was always meant to be with Leonard Snart, no matter what.

So he’d gone with them. The fight ended, Mick told the team and collected his things. Their half-hearted protests fell on entirely deaf ears. Mick knew they would be fine without him; not like they cared for him anyway. Len may insult him sometimes, they may fight and split up, but Len never insulted his intelligence, never made him feel like less. One of the (many, many) reasons Mick loved him was because ever since the day they met, they had been equals; one clearly the boss, but Len always accepted Mick’s opinions, his suggestions, his help. Len understood that Mick had many, many talents, and Len made sure all of them were fine-tuned and put to use.

Mick felt good when he was with Len. He felt useful, like more than…what he’d felt like for months. 

Len led him into the safehouse, tugging at his sleeve to get his attention. Mick was still dissociating to some degree, unsure of whether or not this was actually happening. Maybe he’d died in the fight and he finally found Len in the afterlife. That was fine by him. He worried about Lisa, though.

“Hey.”

Mick shook his head and looked at Len, who was standing in front of him, gently running his hands up and down Mick’s forearms.

“Mick, baby, what’s wrong? Are…are you having second thoughts?”

“No! No, Len, never, I just. Don’t feel real. Don’t feel like I’m really here.”

Len frowned and pulled Mick further into the safehouse. One of the nicer ones, that Len owned under a fake name. Mick didn’t really recognize anything, still stuck in his own head, but soon they were in a kitchen-Mick huffed a quiet laugh when he saw it had been recently remodeled. Len always insisted on nice kitchens in their houses, with everything labeled and organized, and different workstations for dairy and meat. 

The floors were brick, and it smelled like spices. Mick breathed in. It felt good. 

“C’mere, baby.”

Mick followed Len over to the sink, watching as Len turned on the hot water. Steam rose up quickly and Mick looked at Len.

“Go on. This has helped before, remember?”

Mick looked back at the water, before shoving his hands under the stream. He breathed in heavily, almost choking on the air. The sting was sudden and grounding and his head cleared, the pain traveling up his arms sharply, like needles through his skin and veins. 

Len stood next to him for a few moments before reaching out and turning the water off. He gently grabbed Mick’s hands, holding them in his own. Len brought them up to his mouth, kissing the red, warm skin, small kisses along his fingertips and knuckles. 

Len always did like Mick’s hands. He’d talk about how they were strong, and big, and warm, and well-worked. Mick didn’t get it, really. His hands weren’t near as pretty as Len’s, who looked like he should be playing piano at big music halls. 

“Mick? You with me?”

Mick took a shaky breath and smiled. 

“Yeah, I’m with you, Len.”

Len smiled at him-good God, he was _smiling_ and _alive_ and _here_ -and reached up to cup Mick’s face. 

“What…all are you comfortable with doing tonight? We don’t have to do anything. We don’t even have to share a bed, though I’d prefer that.”

“We-I can do that, I- _Len_.”

Mick wrapped his arms around Len’s waist, pulling him close and burying his face into Len’s neck, taking deep, heavy breaths. He’d missed Len’s smell, clean and simple. Mick was shaking, hands gripping the fabric of Len’s coat tight enough to rip it. He felt Len’s arms go around him just as tightly, one hand petting and rubbing the back of his scalp.

“Mick, Mick, it’s okay, I’m here, this is real, all of this is real. Do you remember the exercise from way back? Tell me your full name.”

“Michael Abracham Rory.”

“What time is it?”

“Uh, 9:52 at night.”

“Where are you?”

“Central City.”

Len squeezed him before pulling back.

“Take some deep breaths, baby. It’ll be okay. Everything’s okay now.”

Mick breathed, following Len’s instructions. He liked Len’s instructions. They never ended with him feeling bad or stupid or useless-

Mick’s breathing stuttered and he gasped.

“Len, I-please tell me I’m not-Len, please make me feel good.”

Len’s eyes were wide, and he led Mick to the bedroom-large, walls a pale lilac color, which made Mick smile; purple was the only color they could ever agree on for a bedroom-and sat down next to Mick on the bed. 

“What’s making you feel bad, Mick?”

“It’s-they all called me stupid, all the time, and they thought it was funny, and, and-Lenny, you know I don’t like jokes about that unless I’m the one makin’ them, and it felt like I’s nothing and like I didn’t matter, and that’s one of the reasons I’s missin’ you so bad, cause you never made me feel like that, not once, you always made me feel like…I felt like we were the same, but now I feel like I really was just an idiot holdin’ you down all these years, I’m sorry, Len, I’m sorry-”

Len gently guided Mick to lean against him, letting him cry against his shoulder. Len hummed, holding Mick’s hand and rubbing his other hand up and down Mick’s back. 

“They did this to you?”

Mick pressed his face closer to Len, not wanting to look up.

“This is-and they call themselves heroes? They just bullied you, who-after all you’ve been through, and they just-Mick, can you look at me?”

Mick sniffled and raised his head to look into Len’s eyes, and was surprised to see there was anger there; no pity, just anger.

“They didn’t know you. Not if they truly believed you’re stupid, because you are not, Mick, you are so smart, and clever, and so talented. You have so much potential and they’re idiots if they couldn’t see that. They lost you because they mistreated you. Mick, I love you, and I love that you are smart, and sweet, and so good to me, you have always been good to me. I wanna kill whoever made you feel this way, but I can tell you don’t want me to do that. But Mick, know this: you are better than any of them. You’re not a hero, who cares? Look how those so-called heroes treated you. Picking on a mourning, mentally ill man, treating you like a dog begging for scraps. You stuck with them because you thought it was the right thing to do, even though it hurt you, and that is so brave of you, Mick. I love you.”

Len leaned in and kissed Mick’s forehead, and Mick felt the tension bleed out of his body. That always helped, that little action. Mick sighed and flopped backwards onto the mattress. It was the exact level of firmness both of them needed. 

Len laid next to him, propped up on one elbow to look at Mick. He reached out and placed one hand on Mick’s stomach, rubbing and pressing into it. Mick groaned and relaxed even more.

“Lenny, can you-kinda want you to be in charge tonight. Feel like havin’ control would make me feel a little crazy, and you bossin’ me around feels better than other people doing it. Know you still…you know. Respect me and all that.”

Len sat up, trailing his fingers down to the waistband of Mick’s jeans.

“You remember our safewords?”

“One is go, two is slow, three is stop, Shadow is full-stop.”

“Good boy.”

Mick shivered, a pleasant tingle running down his spine at the words. That’s what he needed. That’s what he’d been missing.

Len slid to the floor, kneeling in front of Mick’s legs and getting his boots and socks off, setting them at the foot of the bed. He stood, running his hands up Mick’s thighs as he did. 

“Mmm. You’ve got such a beautiful body, Mick. It’s been so long since I’ve had you under me. I should have gotten you back all those years ago, I can’t believe I gave up the chance.”

“Might-think it turned out better for you, Len.”

“Maybe. You’re here, letting me touch you, love you. That’s pretty damn good.”

Mick gasped as Len palmed over the tent in his jeans, a teasing pressure on his cock.

“Len-fuck, that’s-it’s been a while since…I might…you know.”

Len smirked and pressed harder. 

“Wonder if I can still get more than one orgasm out of you in one night. That was always fun. I don’t know if it was different in your timeline, but our record is five.”

“Ah, it-fuck, it’s four. In the old timeline.”

“Huh. Guess it was the tickling that did it.”

Mick sat up and let Len pull his jacket and shirts off, swallowing heavily once his chest was bare.

“Oh, Mick.”

Mick felt a blush burning his face, knowing that this Len had never seen the aftermath of the fire. He’d never been embarrassed about his scars, because he never cared what other people thought. He knew what the scars meant to him.

But he cared what Len thought. The only other opinion of him that mattered. 

Len leaned down, telling Mick to lift his hips so he could pull Mick’s jeans and boxers off. Once Mick was fully bare, Len studied him for a moment.

“Stand up.”

Mick stood, looking down at the floor.

“Head up, Mick.”

Mick hesitated, but raised his head. Len walked around him, looking at him, before settling behind him, reaching out and running his hands over the scars.

“Mick, baby, they’re beautiful.”

Mick gasped and his shoulders dropped. 

“You mean that? You….you’re fine with them?”

“Yes, Mick, they’re absolutely gorgeous. Just like the rest of you.” Mick felt Len’s hands travel down over his ass to his thighs, back up to his ribcage, then his arms, touching everywhere that the fire had. Len lightly slapped his ass, a low laugh at Mick’s slight jump.

“Lay down for me, sweetheart, keep your legs spread.”

Mick obediently got on the bed on his back, head resting on the fluffy pillows. He brought his knees up, leaving himself fully exposed for Len. Mick always liked this feeling, every part of him available to Len, for him to do as he pleased.

“Oh, look at you, Mick. So beautiful. So good, just for me. You think you could handle the collar tonight?”

Mick chewed on his lip, before shaking his head.

“Nah, don’t think that…would be a very good idea. Maybe soon, though.”

Len smiled as he took off his shirt, leaving it on top of Mick’s clothes. 

“If you never want to wear it again, that’s fine. I understand if some of your interests have changed.”

“I wore it while you were gone. Sometimes, when I was alone. It made me think of you and when it felt good to be…when it felt good.”

Len undressed quickly, efficiently, like he always did when he was in charge (and some nights like that, he just stayed clothed-those were always fun nights), and crawled between Mick’s spread legs, resting his hands on Mick’s knees.

“What should I do with you, Mick? Eat you out? Make you squirm on my fingers for as long as you can take it? Stuff you full of toys? So many choices.”

“Anything, Len, anything you want. Everything you want. Know you’ll make me feel good.”

Len growled and leaned down over Mick until he could kiss him. Mick threw his arms around Len’s shoulders, holding him close, moaning at the feeling of finally kissing his husband again. He’d missed this so much, just being able to kiss Len. 

Len bit and licked at Mick’s plush lips, Mick easily granting him entrance to his mouth. Len was always skilled with his tongue. 

Len pressed his body against Mick’s, slotting their cocks together and rolling his hips, drawing a whimper out of Mick. 

“Len, please, c’mon, don’t know how much I got in me.”

Len smirked and reached under the pillow, coming out with a bottle of lubricant. Mick rolled his eyes and squeezed Len’s bicep; always prepared, his Lenny was.

“You clean?”

“Yeah. Ain’t been with anyone and made sure to check on the ship anyway. You?”

“Yeah. I…I haven’t actually been with anyone, either. Are you okay with no protection?”

“Yeah, Len. You know I like having you in me raw.”

Len groaned and rested his forehead against Mick’s chest for a moment. He sat back on his haunches, uncapping the lube and coating his fingers. Sweat started beading at Mick’s forehead, blush darkening his cheeks, chest, and the tips of his ears. 

He felt Len press the tip of one finger against his hole, slowly pushing it in and out. Mick whined and tried to push his hips down, wanting more inside him.

“Now, now, be a good boy for me and be a little patient.”

“Len, please!”

Len reached up and soothingly ran his hand over Mick’s stomach, following it with harsh scratching and pinching at his nipples.

“Ah! Len, that-that ain’t fair, you know that’ll make me come.”

Len grinned and rubbed a fingertip over one hard nub before twisting it between his thumb and forefinger. Mick’s back arched into the sensation, loud yelp escaping his throat.

“Len! Please, please, fuck me, come on, already feel so close.”

Len hummed and slid his finger all the way into Mick, curling it and adding another soon after. 

“You know you can come whenever you want, baby. You don’t have to hold back.”

Len kept scratching at Mick’s nipples while he curled his fingers just enough to press hard into Mick’s prostate. Mick’s hips bucked and he gripped Len’s wrist, cock jerking and spurting come onto his chest. 

“Fuck, Len, Lenny, fuck, I-fuck, Lenny, wanna do it again, please, I’ll be good for you, promise.”

Len scissored his fingers, stretching and opening Mick, knowing the continued stimulation to his now even more sensitive body would have him ready to come again in no time. Len patted Mick’s chest, before getting down between Mick’s legs.

“Such a good boy, so perfect, Mick.”

Len swallowed as much of Mick’s cock down as he could-it was big, and he always had trouble getting all of it; Mick had no problems deepthroating Len, and Len had long since gotten over his hang-ups about their size difference. Mick’s cock was heavy and still-hard in his mouth, and Len moaned around it. Mick whimpered and thrusted into Len’s mouth, seemingly unable to decide whether he wanted to chase the sensation of Len’s mouth or his fingers.

Len sucked harder as he added a third finger, and Mick’s eyes rolled back, grinding his hips back down against them. Len thrusted his fingers in at a fast pace, angling his hand to make sure he continually pressed into Mick’s prostate.

“Len, Len, I’m gonna come, fuck, I can’t-Len, please please please-”

Mick gripped the sheets tightly in his fists as he almost screamed, hips bucking as he emptied into Len’s mouth, feeling himself tighten around Len’s fingers. 

He heard Len swallow before he pulled off, sitting up and grinning. He pulled his fingers out and grabbed the lube once more, slicking up his cock. Len shifted forward until Mick wrapped his legs around his waist, Len reaching between them to guide his cock into Mick.

Len groaned, trailing off into a whimper once he was fully seated inside Mick. Mick was panting, body overstimulated from coming twice, and he was still hard. 

“Mick? Baby, you okay?”

Mick nodded, reaching up to hold onto Len’s hands. 

“Green, I’m good, this is-I’m good.”

Len gave a shallow thrust, just a small movement, but Mick gasped and wriggled his hips. Len smiled, one hand holding Mick’s, the other gripping Mick’s thigh, as he started moving faster, thrusting harder into Mick. 

Mick sighed happily. Len wasn’t holding back, the feeling of Len’s hips slamming into him almost hurt, and it was good. Mick moaned and reached down to stroke his own cock, a few fast pumps enough to coax a final orgasm out, another layer of come on his chest.

“Fuck, Mick, you’re so good for me. Comin’ for me three damn times, such a good boy. I love you, Mick, you’re so goddamn good, fuckin’ perfect for me, baby.”

Mick felt tears pricking at his eyes, and he purposefully tightened his insides around Len, rolling his hips against Len’s movements.

“Fuck, Mick, baby, you’re gonna make me come, you want that? Want me to come in you, you’ll take it so well, always did, only for me.”

“Yes, please, fucking-Len, come in me, please, wanna feel it, been too damn long since I’ve gotten it, please!’

Len grunted and stilled, Mick choking on a moan at the sensation of Len’s cock pulsing, come shooting into him.

Mick winced a little when Len pulled out, slowly and carefully. Len stood on shaky legs and got something to clean Mick up with, gently wiping down his chest and cock. Mick could barely keep his eyes open.

Len came back and pulled the blankets up over them, gathering Mick close and running his fingers up and down Mick’s arm. 

“Mick?”

“Hmm?”

“You know…I meant all that. You’re smart, and beautiful, and probably the best man I’ve ever known. Those people shouldn’t have treated you like they did, because you’re so much better than that, and you deserve better. I..I hope I can give you that, what you deserve.”

Mick snuggled close to Len’s chest, tilting his head up for a quick kiss.

“I know you can, Lenny. Don’t think there’s a you in any timeline that would treat me different.”

Len hummed and kissed the top of Mick’s head.

“I think you’re right, Mick.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kendra comes back, and has a talk with mick.

“It hasn’t changed a bit, has it?”

Kendra never thought she’d step foot on the Waverider again. In part because she didn’t really want to, though she did miss some of the adventures. 

And some of the people.

Kendra had been introduced to the two new team members; she hoped her facade of friendly greeting covered her feeling of ‘massively unimpressed’  well. Neither seemed right for the team. If anything, like replacements for things lost. 

Kendra had learned that you couldn’t replace things that were lost. You had to find something new, something different. Someone different. 

But not all things are as lost as they seem. 

“It’s changed.”

Kendra whipped her head around at the sound of Mick’s voice, wide grin appearing at the sight of the man, but disappearing quickly at his appearance. Mick looked…unwell. His eyes were red, dark circles under them. He’d gained weight-not necessarily a bad thing, because that looked _very_ good on him-but it was still noticeable. His face was shaven, but not cleanly. 

He looked ragged. Tired. Kendra had seen him in a similar state, once, when he’d initially come back from his stint as Chronos-until he and Snart had made up. 

But this was…this was worse. This was visibly, _viscerally_ worse. 

Kendra frowned. 

“Mick?”

Mick smiled at her, weak, but genuine. 

“It has changed here. The outside, the surface, all that’s the same. Think it makes them feel better. Like they can ignore all that’s different. I can’t. It’s glaring.”

Kendra walked up to him, slowly. She’d never felt the need to be slow or careful around Mick before. 

“Mick, what happened?”

Kendra kept her voice low, and soft. Mick stared at her for a second, before his shoulders and head dropped. She could see his bottom lip trembling. 

“It’s so bad, Kendra.”

“Oh, Mick.” 

Kendra pulled him into a hug, rubbing her hands up and down his broad back. His arms went tightly around her waist, leaning down entirely to press his face into her hair. His grip almost hurt. Kendra tightened hers.

She had had an…interesting relationship with Mick, in the time that they’d known each other. Kendra had always-though she tried to hide it at first- thought he was hilarious, quietly covering her laugh whenever he’d say something no one but Snart laughed at. She’d also found a confidante in him. One of Mick’s greatest strengths was that he rarely judged people, unless they were Nazis or something similar. As long as you weren’t a bigot or believed in eugenics and you never hurt children or animals, Mick could care less. He’d gladly listen if he thought you were worth the time.

She’d come to him fairly often, and they’d share a drink and talk. It was nice. It felt freeing. 

And she’d had an impact on him. He’d always seemed lighter, more relaxed after their talks. Almost like what he was like after a good night with Snart. Mick had told her, when she’d made the decision to leave: “ _If anything on this damn ship’s made me..better, or changed me, it was you._ ”

Kendra and Mick were friends. And they were both happier for it.

Kendra pulled away from the hug, leading him to his quarters. They sat on his bed once they were there, Kendra taking a look around at all the new things, and all the old. Her eye caught on the drawer with a different color handle-barely different, but noticeable if you knew what to look for. It was one of the places where he hid Snart’s things. She had helped him figure out hiding places for all of it; he’d said if he died, she would know where to get it and to take care of it. 

He didn’t care about his own belongings nearly as much. 

Kendra turned to him. He had his head in his hands, and was breathing heavily, almost like it hurt to do so. She imagined to some degree, it did.

“Mick, what’s going on?”

Mick inhaled shakily and sat up, dragging his palms over his face. 

“I’m seeing him. Just-around, he talks to me. I talk back. It-I’ve had…I’ve seen things before, ones that weren’t really there, when I was fucked up, but it’s never been so…he feels real. Like I could touch him.

“Do you ever wake up from a dream and you’re not really awake yet, and you feel like if you just reach out far enough, fast enough, that you can hold onto that shadow in your dream? That’s what it feels like. I don’t ever feel awake enough to let go, so I’m left chasing it.”

Kendra scooted closer and put her arm around his shoulder. 

“And-you can’t tell nobody about any of this-I…being here. With everyone, I don’t know if I can keep it up. They don’t want me here. They never did. At least-at least I used to have Len, and even you, but now I don’t…”

Mick stared at the ground.

“They call me stupid a lot.”

Kendra sat up quickly, staring at him with her mouth agape. 

“They do what?”

Mick shrugged. 

“They make jokes about it. Sara made a joke about wanting to kill me. Jax called me brainless. I know they say it behind my back, too. Rip yelled at me a lot, after you guys left, and before he was gone. I-”

Mick turned his head, finally looking at her, eyes shiny with tears.

“Do you think I deserve it? I had stopped thinkin’ I was stupid cause Len-” Mick’s voice broke on the name- “he was always tellin’ me that I wasn’t stupid, I was smart in ways that people don’t always think of as smart. And I believed him for a real long time, but everyone else is sayin’ different, and…maybe he was wrong.”

Kendra closed her eyes and took very slow, deliberate, deep breaths. Her first instinct had been to let her powers out. 

She was _angry_.

“Mick. Listen to me. You are not stupid. You are not brainless. You do not deserve insults, or bullying, or any of this. I don’t know what makes them think that this is…okay, at all, I don’t know if they think you’re too tough to care what they say, even then, that’s not an excuse. I-’brainless’? Really? God, after what you’ve been through, you’d think they would know some things are just absolutely not okay to say. Did-have they forgotten what’s happened to you? Have they?”

Mick shrugged again, and looked so small. 

“Mick, honey, I am so sorry. Have you thought about leaving? I know you care about them, but with what else is happening-” Kendra looked around at the scattered beer and liquor bottles, far too many to be anywhere near the healthy level- “and the seeing him, like you told me you are, I think it might be safest for you to go home, away from them.”

“I’m ‘sposed to be better.”

“What?”

“I’m supposed to be a good guy, like all them. New girl even told me that. She’s tryin’ to-I guess train me, or something. Says I’m just an animal that needs some control.”

Kendra almost growled, and gripped his chin gently, turning his face to hers.

“Mick. You are an animal. And that is _fine_. You don’t see a tiger hunting and think it needs to be controlled. You don’t watch a hawk fly and put it in a cage. Animals do what they need to. You have always done what you need to. Has all of that been righteous, or moral, or ethical? No. 

“But you know what? Almost all of them were ready to kill a child, and you were against it, because even all the control that the Time Masters put you under, you were still you, that animal at the core and you knew it was wrong. You may not be a good man, Mick, not a hero, but you aren’t evil. You know there are some things that are evil, and you do not do those evil things.

“And you know what? Mick, I think you should leave. Hell, leave with me, after this. I’ll try and get you whatever help you need-and I don’t mean that as some kind of insult, but I genuinely want you to get help before you hurt yourself or worse-Mick, if this is what being on this ship is doing to you, you should leave. Even if you’re supposed to be…’better’, they’re not going to do that for you. Because they can’t. They don’t understand.

“Insulting you, hurting you like this, and not even reaching out, they’re not going to get you to a point where you can be ‘better’. And even more importantly than that, you have to decide if being ‘better’ is something you want. Do you want to be a hero? Or do you want to be like you’ve been, a villain, but not evil?” 

Mick was quiet, looking her in the eye. 

“I don’t know. I don’t wanna be here, though. I feel. Weak. I feel weak being here.”

Kendra ran a hand over his scalp. 

“Even stone is worn down if it’s left in a river. You’ve been in the river too long.”

“I can really come with you? What should I say to everybody?”

Kendra shrugged. 

“The truth. A lie. Whatever you want.”

Mick chewed on his lip, tugging at his gloves. 

“I don’t wanna make them angry or anything. I don’t think they really-they probably didn’t mean it, all the stuff about me being stupid.”

“Do you want to risk it?”

Mick dropped his gaze to the floor again. 

He shook his head, barely.

Kendra sighed, leaning on his shoulder. She felt his arm go tentatively around his waist, squeezing slightly. 

“Kendra?”

“Yeah?”

“I tried to kill myself.”

Kendra blinked, and inhaled.

“I’m very sorry, Mick. I can’t understand how this all must feel for you. But-” Kendra leaned up, kissing him on the cheek, before resting her chin on his shoulder to look at him- “we are going to get you some real help. I won’t push anything, but I want you to think about what kind of help would be best for you. We’ll figure this out.”

Mick hummed and tugged her slightly closer. They sat there, comfortable; melancholic, but hopeful.

Some things changed. Some things didn’t. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALTERNATIVELY TITLED 'HOW MANY THINGS CAN I WRITE EXPRESSING MY ETERNAL FIERY WRATH ABOUT THE CURRENT GOINGS-ON'


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my friend and i had an enlightening discussion about len being a come slut and craving mick's come, and milking him for it throughout the day, so of course, i made that happen.

“Mick?”

Mick turned to face Len, blinking. 

“Yeah?”

“I’m having a craving.”

“For what, kitten?”

Len slid his hand up Mick’s thigh, firmly placing his hand on Mick’s crotch and squeezing. 

“O-oh. Okay. Do-how do you want me to do it?”

Len laughed, low and a little devious. Mick swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. 

“I think you misunderstand, Mick. This is gonna be one of those all-day cravings, so you need to make sure you’re ready for that.”

Len lifted his hand and gripped Mick’s chin. 

“Do you want to do this?”

Mick felt his face heat up, and he closed his eyes and nodded. 

“Yeah. I’m up for it.”

Len patted his cheek and sat back on the couch, settling back and looking at Mick expectantly. 

Mick stood up, moving to stand in front of Len. On occasion, Len would get a craving-a genuine craving-for Mick’s come, and Len would essentially milk him for it throughout the day in creative ways to satisfy himself. Mick enjoyed it, not only because it meant a lot of unrestrained orgasms, but more because he loved being able to serve Len. 

The multiple forced orgasms were just also a pleasant aspect of it.

Mick stood in front of Len, patiently waiting for permission and direction. Len looked him over, humming and licking his lips. 

“Take your cock out.”

Mick ducked his head down, looking at the floor while unbuckling and unzipping his jeans. He was half-hard, and it wouldn’t take much to get fully aroused-fortunately for Len, Mick had a bit of a hair trigger, and it was always very easy to turn him on, and he had a notably short refractory period, able to come multiple times in a fairly quick period. 

It made days like this very easy. 

Mick stroked his cock, working himself to being fully hard. He gripped his cock, moving his hand back and forth slowly. Mick looked at Len, watching his lover’s face redden and eyes gloss over. Len shifted his gaze from Mick’s cock to his face, looking him in the eye and licking his lips again. 

“Come here, baby.”

Mick walked forward, happy to take direction. Len sat up, bringing his face closer to Mick’s crotch and sighing happily, one hand coming up to idly stroke at Mick’s thigh. 

“You got hard fast, huh, Mick? You really do love the thought of feeding me your come. Such a good boy. Look at you, jerking your big cock for me, and all for me.”

Mick felt his blush deepen and spread, a sure sign that he was close. His hips tightened and thrusted forward into his grip, fucking into his own hand. Len looked up at Mick from his spot on the couch, making eye contact. 

“Come for me, Mick, be good and come for me.”

Mick gasped, bending over slightly and hips jerking against his hand. Len moved quickly, holding Mick in place and opening his mouth to catch Mick’s come. Mick felt his knees shake, and put his hands on Len’s shoulders for balance. His lover was the only thing keeping him standing at this point. 

He heard Len swallow a few times and looked down at him. Len was smiling that extra-sweet cat grin he had when he was particularly satisfied. Len patted Mick on the thigh. 

“Good boy. Why don’t you sit down for a while? You’re gonna need your energy.”

Mick nodded, blinking tiredly as Len tucked him back into his jeans. Mick dropped to the floor, resting his head in Len’s lap. He heard Len laugh above him, patting his head and rubbing little circles into his temples. 

“You sure you’re up for this, baby?”

Mick nodded, the stubble on his cheeks scraping against the rough material of Len’s jeans.

“Baby, you have to use your words.”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. You know the first one is always like this.”

Len ran his palms flat over Mick’s scalp.

“I know, but I have to check in.”

“Mm. Thank you.”

Mick looked up at Len, eyes half-closed, his whole body relaxed. 

“Do you think I can get you off today?”

Len hummed, scratching behind Mick’s ears and smiling when he closed his eyes and sighed at the scratches.

“Maybe. We’ll just have to see.”

—

Mick was having an excellent day. 

Len had made him come three times, and it was only one in the afternoon. After the last one-Len had made Mick join him in the shower and had quickly jerked him off until he got another mouthful of come-Len had left to go scout their next job, letting Mick stay home and rest more. He always got the day off when Len had this craving; his only job throughout the day was to make Len happy and come. 

Mick blushed and stared at his coffee, shifting his legs. He hadn’t been able to focus on his book at all. Len had gotten almost all of Mick’s favorites printed in a specific font so that Mick could read easier, but even his favorite stories about Mars always morphed into fantasies about Len. 

Mick perked up immediately at the sound of the front door opening. Len walked in scowling, and Mick frowned.

“Len? What’s up?”

Len saw him, smiled, and sighed. 

“Job’s a bust.”

“What?”

“I’ll fill you in later, for now…”

Len walked up to him, tugging him down into a fierce kiss, licking past Mick’s lips and meeting his tongue. Mick moaned at the aggression and the feeling of the muscle probing his mouth. Len pulled away, leaving Mick blinking and red-faced.

“I’m hungry.”

“How do you want me?”

“Go get that fleshlight you like and some lube, bring it in here.”

Mick practically ran to the bedroom, searching through the bottom drawer of his nightstand-where his favorite toys were kept, a matching drawer in Len’s nightstand on the other side of the bed. Mick found the toy he was looking for, a large, clear toy that Mick mostly filled out. Len had gotten it for nights when he wanted to see Mick get himself off, but Len had discovered it was even more rewarding to tie Mick’s hands behind his back, shove a vibrator in him, and jerk him off with the fleshlight.

Mick ran back to the dining room.

Len was standing next to the table, with his arms crossed, looking at his nails. There was a glass on the table. Mick grinned.

“Not drinkin’ from the tap this time?”

Len leveled a look at him, and Mick grinned even wider. He walked up to his partner, setting the toy and bottle next to the glass.

“How do you want me?”

“Bend over the table, shirt off and pants down, legs spread. I wanna play with my treat first.”

Mick pulled off his shirt and quickly undid his jeans, pushing them down his thighs and bending over the table, leaning all the weight of his upper body on his forearms. 

Len hummed, running his hands up and down Mick’s back. Mick couldn’t quite capture the sensation through his scar tissue-it was more like a distant pressure-but he enjoyed the act no matter what. 

“You’ve been so good today, Mick.”

“Just wanna make you happy, Len.”

Len patted his ass and leaned down to press a kiss to his shoulder. He grabbed the lube and squirted some into the fleshlight, pushing it in with his fingers. He moved to stand behind Mick, pressing close against him. Mick pushed his hips back, grinding against Len’s crotch and moaning. Len was hard, but it was unlikely he’d let Mick make him come, at least a this point. He gripped the base of Mick’s cock in one hand, guiding him into the fleshlight. Mick groaned, dropping his head to rest on the surface of the table. 

“Remember baby, you have to tell me when you’re about to come.”

“Yeah-yes, Len, I will.”

Len started moving the toy back and forth on Mick’s cock, squeezing it when he pulled away and changing the pace at random. Mick was moaning nonstop, muscles tensing all the way to his toes. 

Len stepped away to stand at Mick’s side, hand still pumping the toy. Mick felt Len’s other hand trail over his hips, leaving a trail of lube. He felt the same distant pressure on his ass while Len squeezed and massaged at the firm muscle.

“Go on, fuck your toy. I can see you wanting to, go ahead.”

Mick gasped out a ‘thank you’ and snapped his hips forward, fucking into the tight channel, panting at the sensation of different bumps and textures dragging over his cock.

Mick cried out when Len slipped a finger into him, thrusting it back and forth, keeping it curled up at an angle. Len teased at his hole with another finger, never actually pressing it in, just teasing at the tiny sensitive ring of muscle. 

“Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck, Lenny, please, I think-Len, ‘m gonna come, please, just-fuck!”

Mick couldn’t control the movement of his hips, violent, rhythm-less thrusts into the toy, the small pressure inside him driving him over the edge. Len quickly pulled his fingers out and pulled the toy off of Mick, grabbing the glass and holding it in front of Mick’s cock, gripping him tight to replace the sensation of the toy. 

Mick whimpered, shooting his load into the glass. Len stroked him, prolonging the orgasm. 

Mick’s knees shook, and he slowly sank to the floor. He looked up at Len, who had already thrown his head back and was drinking down the come he’d milked from Mick. 

Mick stared, mesmerized at the movement of Len’s throat as he swallowed. Len finished, letting out a moan as he gulped down the last of it. He set the glass on the table and looked down at Mick, smirking and licking his lips.

He kneeled next to Mick, helping him stand and lean against the table. Len pulled Mick’s jeans back up, getting him dressed again sans shirt. 

“How are you feeling?”

“Really, really good.”

Mick smiled a wide, dazed smile. He did feel amazing. He leaned forward, bumping his forehead softly against Len’s. Len smiled, wrapping his arms around Mick’s bare waist. 

“You wanna sleep for a while, Mick? I’ll wake you up in a few hours and we can watch a movie or something before dinner.”

Mick nodded, kissing the tip of Len’s nose. 

“Kinda wanna cuddle.”

Len pecked Mick on the lips.

“I think that sounds wonderful, Mick.”

—

Len pinned Mick’s wrists down, grinding down against him and growling.

“Now, now, don’t misbehave. You wanna be a good boy, don’t you?”

Mick nodded, eyes wide as he panted and thrust up against Len.

“Yeah, please, wanna be good for you, please Len I wanna be your good boy, please, please, Len, I want to-”

Len closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. 

“I think I’ll let you fuck me tonight. You won’t get to come inside me, but you’ve been good.”

Len sat up and pulled his shirt over his head. Mick whined quietly at the sight.

“Can I touch you?”

“Mhm. Go right ahead, baby.”

Mick grabbed at Len’s hips, smoothing his hands over the scarred expanse of his chest and scratching his nails over Len’s small, hard nipples. He rubbed the heel of his hand against the scars just under them, knowing the area was sensitive for Len. 

Len gasped and tugged at Mick’s shirt, throwing it to the side and moving off the bed. He quickly stripped off his jeans and boxers, doing the same to Mick. Mick grinned-Len was rarely so eager to get both of them naked, but he seemed intent on feeling skin on skin.

Len climbed back up and straddled Mick, grabbing Mick’s cock in one hand, resting the other on Mick’s stomach for balance. He sank down onto Mick’s cock, the slick walls of his pussy tightening around him. Mick groaned, grabbing Len’s hips and pulling him down entirely. Len gasped, eyes flying open at the sudden fullness. Mick’s cock was thick, almost painfully so, and they were usually more careful at first, but they were both desperate to feel each other.

“Fuck, Len, Lenny, you’re so tight, so fuckin’ soft, it feels so good, Len, fuck, love feelin’ your cunt on me.”

Len bounced up and down on Mick’s lap, grabbing his hands and intertwining their fingers. 

“Baby, fuck me, fuck me ‘til you’re close, I wanna taste your come again, love how much you’re giving me today. You gonna come for me, honey? Gonna give me a nice, big load of come from fucking my pussy? Come on, Mick, come for me, baby, please, Mick-fuck, Mick!”

Len pressed down, rolling his hips in hard circles, burying Mick’s cock as deep as he could in himself. Mick whimpered, Len’s insides pulsing and tightening around his cock. Mick could feel the head of his cock bumping against the end of Len’s insides, and gasped. 

“Len-Len wait if you keep going I’m gonna-Len, I can’t-”

Mick threw his head back and thrusted up, unable to stop himself from coming inside Len. 

Len growled, digging his nails into the meat of Mick’s chest.

“What did I tell you not to do?”

“F-fuck, Len, I’m sorry, I-just felt so good, Len, ‘m sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

Len panted, catching his breath. He smoothed his hands over where he scratched Mick. 

“Don’t worry, honey, I’m not too mad.”

Mick whined. He knew what that meant. Len wasn’t mad, genuinely wasn’t, but he was still going to find ways to punish Mick.

Len crawled up Mick’s body until he straddled his face. 

“I’ve been selfish. Why don’t you take this one?”

Len lowered his hips, one hand on the headboard and the other on Mick’s head, holding him in place while he rocked back and forth. Mick moaned against the soft skin, pushing his tongue as deep into Len as he could manage, sucking and drawing his own come out. 

“How’s that taste, Mick? You like drinking your own come out of my pussy?”

Mick looked up at Len and nodded as best he could, rubbing the tip of his nose against Len’s small, engorged cock. He tasted his own come mixed with Len’s slick dripping into his mouth and he swallowed it down. 

Len moaned, moving his hips and grinding against Mick’s face.

“Fuck, baby, that feels good.”

Mick knew Len loved seeing Mick under him, submitting to him, and Mick was happy to submit to Len. 

Len shifted back, sitting heavily on Mick’s stomach. He ran his hands over Mick’s chest, pressing down and massaging, stopping to rub the pads of his fingers over Mick’s nipples. 

Mick shifted his hips, arching into the touch. Len flicked his nails over the hard buds, moving them in little circles and pressing the slightly sharp tips into them. 

“Len, I’m…uh. I’m gettin’…”

Len grinned at him. 

“You got hard from that, didn’t you?”

Mick blushed and averted his eyes.

“Don’t know why you act surprised, you know I love it when you get bossy.”

Len moved off of him, rolling onto his stomach and reaching into his nightstand. Mick sat up, looking over Len’s shoulders to see what he was doing. Len rolled back, and Mick’s eyes widened. 

He was holding up his favorite wand toy-it had a lot of settings and Len could come from all of them. Mick loved keeping Len’s hands behind his back and holding it to his tiny cock until he screamed. 

But with how Len was grinning at him, Mick knew who was going to be on the receiving end of the toy. 

Mick had never been subjected to that particular one, preferring his own wand-a much smaller one-to Len’s. 

“Sit up on your knees, baby.”

Mick shifted to kneel on the bed, cock straining and fully hard again. Len had already plugged in the wand, and turned it on, trailing it up Mick’s thighs. Mick shivered, watching Len move the large head of the vibrator over his stomach, pressing down right under his belly button. 

Mick couldn’t hold back the loud giggle that escaped him.

“L-Len, Len, stop, don’t-don’t do it there, it-”

“It tickles?”

Mick nodded and Len moved the vibrator off of him entirely. Len looked at him for a moment, before turning the vibrations up two speeds higher and shoving it against Mick’s stomach.

“Ah!”

Mick sat back, trying to get away from the intense feeling. Len simply followed his movement, moving the wand up higher, to Mick’s armpits.

Mick squealed, trying to keep his arms down, only for Len to hold them up. 

“No, no, Len-please, sto-ah ahfuck Len-”

“I think we just discovered us a new kink. Your cock is dripping just from this.”

Mick squirmed, still trying to escape the tickling sensation.

“I-I kinda like it, just-Len-it’s a lot, just-fuck-”

Len turned the vibrator up to its highest setting and wrapped one hand around the base of Mick’s cock, holding the vibrator to the head of Mick’s cock.

“Oh! Fuck, Len, Len that’s too much I’m gonna come Lenny please please _please_ -”

Len moved down, squeezing the base of Mick’s cock even harder, preventing him from coming. He was steadily dripping precome, covering Len’s hand and the tip of the wand. 

“Len, please, please lemme come, it’s starting to hurt please Len please-”

“I’ll be nice, but you need to remember that you only get to come when and where I tell you.”

“Yes, Len, I promise please I’ll be good just please-”

Len took his hand from the base of his cock and stroked over the length of it quickly, allowing Mick to finally come, a huge load shooting into Len’s mouth. Len sucked gently on the head of Mick’s cock, drawing as much come out of him as he could. 

Mick bucked his hips, still thrusting even as he stopped coming. Len kept sucking his cock, licking at the slit until Mick’s toes curled. 

Len cleaned the wand, setting it back in its place in the nightstand and laying down next to Mick, who immediately pressed against him, arms tight around his waist and face buried into his neck. Len smiled, petting Mick’s head and back. 

“How are you feeling? I know I was pushing it with making you wait.”

“Wasn’t too bad. Didn’t even really make me wait, so it didn’t-it was alright.”

“You sure?”

Mick nodded, nuzzling the expanse of skin he had access to.

“Yeah. Just tired now.”

Len hummed and pulled Mick closer. 

“I do think I’m satisfied for today, baby. You did really good. I got my fill.”

Mick sighed happily, finally relaxing fully against Len. Len shifted only enough to pull the covers over them, and continued to pet him and speak to him softly until he fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "what if lisa wasn't len's sister, but instead, was his and mick's daughter?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> featuring goldenvibe!

At least Snart had listened to Joe and put his hands up. So had Mick. 

It was weird, but it was better than them making a conflict out of this. 

“What do you two want?”

Mick growled, but otherwise stayed quiet. Snart stepped forward, hands still up.

“We need your help.”

Cisco scoffed and shook his head. 

“No. No. Why the hell would we help you?”

Snart shot him a look, a deep frown set to his features. He was breathing deeply, and heavily. 

“Lisa’s been taken. By my father.”

“…And?”

“And you don’t know what he will do to her. I do. He’s done plenty to me and he’ll only go farther and farther to get back at me.”

“Still don’t see why we should help.”

Snart’s breathing became shaky, and his hands dropped, falling useless at his sides. 

“Please, I don’t-I need your help, I am _begging_ for your help. Please.”

Cisco looked each of his friends in the eye. Caitlin seemed unconvinced, Joe and Iris too; Barry looked angry. 

“I don’t know. You’ve shown that we can’t trust you. Either of you.”

Mick let out a loud, frustrated groan, pressing his palms against his forehead. 

“You idiots don’t get it!”

“ _Mick_. Please, we need your help, Lisa-she’s all we have. She’s the only family we’ve ever really had.”

Cisco frowned, narrowing his eyes at them.

“She’s not related to Mick, though.”

Mick’s head shot up, looking at Snart, eyes wide like he was panicking. Snart nodded at him and took a deep breath. 

“Yes, she is.”

Confused looks touched the faces of everyone in the room, looking between each other and the two men. 

“So…you two are related?”

“No.”

“Then…how?”

Snart closed his eyes, composing himself and looking at each person in the room as he spoke. 

“I am about to tell you all something that very few people know, and very few people need to know. You cannot ever tell anyone this. Lisa is not my sister. She’s my daughter.”

—

Snart was calmly sitting down, a glass of water in his hands. Mick, however, had to be pacified with a complicated puzzle game on one of the tablets Cisco had. He had been pacing back and forth and making everyone nervous. 

“Okay, so….what the hell?”

Snart-Len, as Mick had been insistently calling him-sighed and shrugged. 

“One night, when I was sixteen, Mick and I were stupid. We didn’t use protection, and a few weeks later, I was pregnant.”

“How were you pregnant? You’re a man.”

Len looked at Joe, eyes tired and red.

“Well, since I’ve already told you the biggest secret in my life, might as well add fuel to the fire. I’m transgender. I was able to have children up until a few years ago. But I only ever had her. My Lisa.”

Len’s whole _existence_ softened when he talked about Lisa. He smiled, laughed, he didn’t sound like Captain Cold, career criminal and enemy of the Flash. He sounded like…..

Well, like a father. 

Mick even talked about her, how proud he was of her and how amazing she was. His eyes lit up with love, unlike the manic energy they had all experienced from him before.

It was odd, seeing the two men-thieves, killers, criminals the both of them-in such a state. 

“Once I found out, we-me and Mick-ran away for a year until she was born. I convinced my father she was left to us by a one night stand he’d had, and ever since, she’s been known as my sister. I still raised her, but she doesn’t know that we’re-we never told her.”

“She doesn’t know that you two are her parents?”

“How could I tell her? I’ve always just been her brother. Mick has always been…Mick. I don’t…I don’t even know if she’d accept it.”

The room was quiet, the loudest noise being Len and Mick’s labored breathing. 

Cisco stood in front of the two men, crossing his arms and staring them down.

“You know what? I’ll help you. I’ll help you get Lisa back, cause-cause I care about her, but on one condition.”

Mick and Len both looked up at Cisco, eyes wide.

“Anything. We’ll do anything.”

“Tell her the truth. When we get her back, and we _will_ get her back, you both sit down and you tell her the goddamn truth.”

Barry and everyone else stared at Cisco. Mick nodded. 

“We’ll tell her. Promise.”

“Promises don’t mean shit. Do it, or I’m turning you over to the cops.”

—

Lisa was clinging to Len, and Len was gently petting her hair, shushing her and speaking softly. 

“It’s okay, don’t you worry anymore, Lise, Mick and I took care of it, he’s never gonna hurt us ever again.”

None of them had expected Len and Mick to kill Len’s father, but none of them had exactly rushed to help, either. Cisco, at least, understood what was happening-this was something that had to happen, no matter how bad it was. He wouldn’t hold it against them.

Mick wasn’t watching the fire. He was watching Lisa and Len, and looked like he was in pain from holding back on touching them. Cisco walked closer and stood next to him. 

“You should probably go comfort her.”

Mick shook his head. 

“Lisa…she’s not-her and Len are real specific about touch. She’s always only really been okay with him hugging her or things like that.” Mick let out a bitter, sharp laugh. “My own daughter, and I can’t even-”

Cisco watched as Mick took a deep breath. His eyes were wet. 

“We’re gonna tell her. We never shoulda kept it from her.”

Cisco turned and watched Len and Lisa along with Mick. 

—

Lisa reached out, more shy than Cisco had ever seen her, and grabbed his hand. She looked up at him-God, she was gorgeous-and swallowed. 

“Cisco, can…would you stay with me for a little while?”

She wasn’t alone; Len and Mick had refused to leave her side at all, and were currently sitting in chairs next to the bed. Lisa wasn’t injured too much, but had been drugged, and Caitlin had suggested she stay overnight just in case. 

Cisco dragged another chair over to the empty side. 

“Yeah, I can stay.” 

Lisa smiled at him, and Cisco couldn’t help but smile back at her. 

Len cleared his throat. 

“Lisa? Do you think you’re up for a talk? It’s important, and we can wait until tomorrow if you’re not feeling well enough for it.”

Lisa frowned at Len, and Cisco squeezed her hand. Lisa looked at their joined hands, and nodded at Len.

Mick leaned forward, taking Len’s hand and setting his other on Lisa’s knee. Len held her hand and took a very deep breath.

“Lisa, there’s something…Mick and I have kept it a secret from you for a long time. We thought it was best to keep it from you, but it…it wasn’t. We were wrong. I…Lisa, you’re not my sister.”

Lisa exhaled, a light upset noise, and squeezed Cisco’s hand. He returned the pressure. 

“What do you mean?”

“You are not my sister. You’re…you are my daughter. Mick is your father, not Lewis. We-we thought it would be easier, that you could have at least some normalcy, we-”

Lisa had pulled her hand away from Len, shifting closer to the side of the bed where Cisco was. He could see the hurt in all three of their faces. 

“I think I need you two to leave for a while.”

“Lisa, I’m sorry-”

“Please.”

Mick stood and stormed out-hopefully he’d not destroy anything-and Len followed, slowly. 

Lisa closed her eyes tight, one hand coming up to cover her mouth. 

“Lisa?”

Lisa shook her head, staying quiet for a few minutes longer. 

“How could they keep that from me?”

Cisco sighed. 

“I don’t know. I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t-don’t say that, you-you don’t have any reason to be sorry. They-how could they not tell me?”

Lisa’s voice broke and turned into a sob in the last few words, and she leaned towards Cisco. He quickly stood and sat on the bed, pulling her against him. Lisa wrapped her arms around him, pressing her face into his chest. Cisco cupped her head, his other hand rubbing up and down her back. 

Cisco sat with her, letting her sob and talk. He made quiet, soothing hums, reassuring her gently. 

“I just-they’re my parents, Cisco. I’ve never…I never had any idea. I don’t know why they wouldn’t tell me.”

Lisa glanced up at him, bright wet eyes above reddened cheeks. 

“Do you think it’s right of me to be mad at them?”

Cisco sighed and brushed her hair away from her face. 

“I can’t tell you what’s okay and not okay to feel, Lise. I…I would be mad. I’d get what they did, though. I mean, like, I think they shouldn’t have waited-they totally were never gonna tell you-but I can understand how they thought having them as parents would be, I don’t know…worse? And I can see why they tricked your d-Lewis. He doesn’t sound like the kind of guy to take it well that his son got pregnant at sixteen. If he ever even thought of Len as his son.”

Lisa pressed against him, and he ran his fingers through her hair.

“Will you stay with me tonight? I don’t want to be alone, and I’d usually just ask-I don’t wanna be around them right now. I need to think. But I don’t want to be by myself.”

Cisco stood and bent down, taking off his shoes and socks and climbing into the bed with Lisa. It was a tight fit, but it was nice. Cisco pulled Lisa close and pressed a kiss to her head. 

“You wanna keep talking about it?”

“You don’t have to listen to all of that, Cisco.”

“I know. I wanna help you.”

Lisa turned her head up to look at Cisco, and smiled. 

“How’d I get so lucky? Having someone like you in my life?”

Cisco laughed and tightened his arms around her, and she laughed with him, holding him just a littler tighter.

—

Lisa sighed happily, dropping her head forward as Cisco brushed her hair. They’d fallen asleep together last night, and had only woken up because Caitlin had come in to check on Lisa, and to hand her the change of clothes that Mick and Len had brought. 

She had hesitated to put on the sweater-it was Mick’s-but she had pulled it on, wrapping it around herself and bringing the sleeve up to her face, inhaling deeply. Cisco could pick up the faded scent of smoke and wood, and something that smelled suspiciously like peonies. 

He put her hair up in a quick braid, glancing at the peek of the scar on her shoulder where the sweater sagged. Lisa noticed, and looked over her shoulder at him. They were close; Cisco leaned in slowly, gently pressing his lips against her neck. He could feel the shiver that passed through her, and kissed at her neck again, softly. 

Lisa closed her eyes, tilting her head to the side to give him more access to more skin. Cisco slid his arms around her waist, pulling her back against him, kissing and biting the skin presented to him. 

Lisa gasped and arched her back, and Cisco pulled away, resting his forehead against the back of her neck. 

“Cisco?”

“Yeah?”

“I-I think I’m ready to talk to them.”

Cisco nodded and squeezed her around her middle before standing. They held hands as they left the room, walking into the main room of the labs. Mick and Len had slept leaning against a wall and each other, and both looked exhausted. Their eyes were still red-rimmed, and Len had needed to request a cane to use-evidently, his chronic pain was getting the best of him. 

Apparently, it was also due to his father. 

The pair did perk up at the sight of Lisa, walking over to her as quickly as they could. 

“Lenny, sit down, please. You know what happens when you do too much on bad days.”

Len frowned, but allowed Mick to help him into a nearby chair. Mick stood to the side of the chair, hand steadily placed on Len’s shoulder. 

“How’re you feeling?”

Lisa took a deep breath and frowned. 

“I’m still mad. You should have told me sooner. I know why you did it. I get it. Da-Lewis was a bastard and there’s no way he would have-who knows what would have happened to me if you hadn’t done what you did. But you should have told me. At some point, you should have told me.”

“We-Lise, we’re sorry. I know that don’t even start to cover it, but me and Len didn’t know how else to protect you. And we-we were scared. We didn’t know what you’d think of us if you knew we were your parents.”

“Wha-What would I think of you? I’d love you, just as much as I’ve always loved the both of you. You-you’re my family, you’re the only two people who have been with me my whole life and taken care of me and-you’ve pretty much always already been my parents. You are the two most important people in the world to me. I love you, I love you both with all my heart and nothing will ever change that.”

Len’s eyes were shut tight; it did nothing to stop the flow of tears from his eyes. He’d brought a hand up to cover his mouth, muffling the quiet noises he was making. Lisa walked to him, dropping to her knees and taking his hand. 

“Lenny, I mean it. Nothing will ever change me loving you. Be it as a brother or…or a father.”

“Lisa-”

Len choked on the word, leaning forward and pulling Lisa into a hug. He kissed her hair and cried against her. 

“Lisa, I’m so sorry, I love you, I love you so, so much, my sweet girl, I-”

Mick pulled his hand away from Len and began to take a few steps back, but Lisa reached out and gripped his arm. 

“You too, Mick. You’ve always been like a father to me. I’m happy I can say that you really are my dad.”

Mick fell to his knees, eyes wide and dropping heavy tears. He wrapped his arms around Len and Lisa, tightening his hold and pressing them all closer. 

Cisco watched, smiling. 

Family was a very difficult thing to find; some were lucky enough to not have trouble, but everyone in the building had had bad luck and loss. They’d all experienced the hardships that came with finding family, but as Cisco looked at the three people-criminals, thieves, killers, but people none the less-finally coming together as a family, he couldn’t help but be hopeful. 

Difficult, but worth it.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "what about an AU where Mick and Kendra met pre-Waverider - maybe he was a regular at Jitters? - and as such are already friends by the time season 1 of Legends rolls around? How would that change things? "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the only other good thing in the world is kendra+mick brotp content, as you can see from Literally Almost Every Single Thing I've Written For This Fandom

It wasn’t that Mick couldn’t make his own coffee. He could, and it was damn good coffee.

It was just that they hadn’t had time to replace the coffeemaker in their current safehouse since Mick removed the heating element for a bomb.

And sometimes Mick just plain didn’t want to put in the effort, but that’s not the point.

Mick hadn’t been in Central for a while-he’d stayed away, until Len had come and found him, and God help him, he did not possess the willpower to say no to Len right then, with the promise of a plan, a gift and a gleam in his eyes-but evidently, his favorite coffee shop had changed locations. That was frustrating.

The new place was decidedly less his style; open and bright and populated. The previous Jitters had been quieter, smaller, safer.

Mick sighed and got in line, looking over the menu of drinks and food. They had expanded their menu, though. that was nice. He wondered if the muffins were still stale.

Mick perked up at the sight of ‘donuts’ being listed on the menu.

One marked improvement, right there.

Mick ordered quickly, voice rough, but quiet. The girl behind the counter smiled and took his order. She was pretty, darker skin and wavy hair with-Mick stared at the streak of lighter hair through the front, coming to curl and rest against her forehead.

“Hey, coffee girl.”

She narrowed big, brown eyes at him.

“Kendra. Yes?”

“I dig your hair.”

Her eyebrows shot up and her mouth dropped open.

“Oh. Thank you.”

Mick nodded at her-Kendra-and walked to the side to wait. A few moments, and Kendra called out his name, handing him his order with a small smile.

Mick smiled back, awkward, but genuine. Mick thought about the nice woman on the way back to the safehouse. 

—

Mick rolled his thumb over the wheel of his lighter, ignoring the mounting frustration that gathered like pressure in a shaken bottle. He and Len had fought-not seriously, but it had put him in a particularly bad mood-and Mick had spent most of the day running various errands, before finding himself at Jitters. Though it was still very different and new, it still had the best coffee in the state.

Mick glanced ahead of him, smile tugging at his lips. Kendra was working again today. Mick quickly discovered she was his favorite employee; she traded just the right amount of pleasantries, had a wicked sense of humor, and never got his order wrong.

She’d even given him an extra donut on occasion.

Mick’s almost-smile disappeared as the man in front of him continued to make annoyed noises, tapping his hand on his arm, looking at a watch that was supposed to look expensive.

It was a fake, Mick could tell. He wondered if the man knew or not.

Mick was trying to be patient with the man. Len had been helping him with his impulse issues lately, and it was working, but if he heard one more muttered remark about how the service here was shit, Mick was going to throw him through a window.

The man heaved a great sigh as he got to the counter, saying ‘finally’ in the _rudest_ tone Mick had ever heard. The guy ordered from Kendra impatient and mean, and went to stand to the side. Kendra looked upset, but brightened at the sight of Mick. 

“Hey, stranger. What can I get for you today?”

“Usual.”

“No problem, Mick.”

Kendra’s smile was wonderfully bright, and Mick wondered if he was worth that being directed at him. It wasn’t quite the same feeling as when Len smiled at him- _nothing_ felt like _that_ -but this girl seemed nice. Good. Mick was sometimes nice and had done some good, but he was overwhelmingly in the category of ‘bad guy.’

He supposed there was some comfort in the anonymity of their interactions. They knew each other’s names, and Kendra was intimately aware of Mick’s love of baked goods, but apart from that, they knew nothing of each other. It was nice to be Mick the regular customer, instead of Mick the arsonist, Mick the killer. 

Mick frowned to himself as he waited. He may need to talk about some self esteem issues with Len soon.

Kendra quickly served the man that had been ahead of him in line, and Mick stood there, expecting him to move. But the man didn’t move, he instead looked at his drink with distaste, and called out to Kendra.

“ _Excuse_ me, but I didn’t order this!”

Mick watched as Kendra frowned at the man. 

“I’m….pretty sure you did, sir.”

“Ugh. Can’t I get some decent service? Aren’t _you people_ supposed to be good at this?”

Mick growled, moving forward quickly. The man had said that- _’you people’_ -with a very clear meaning, and Mick was not about to stand by and let the nice girl who smiled like sunshine through a storm have to be subjected to some asshole’s racist bullshit. 

He grabbed the man by the back of his suit, spinning him around and pinning him to the counter, shoving his forearm against the man’s throat. 

“Hey jackass, if you don’t like what you bought, go somewhere else. Give anyone here trouble, you’re gonna get twice that back at you. Take your racist ass out of here and don’t let me catch you around again, or I’ll put your head through this goddamn granite.”

He released the man, who ran out the door. Mick tugged at his gloves and straightened his coat. The other customers and workers were all staring at him, and Mick let out a low growl, practically snarling at whoever looked at him. 

“Mick?”

Mick turned, facing Kendra. She was looking at him, an odd expression on her face. 

Mick coughed and cleared his throat. 

“Uh. Sorry. Didn’t mean to cause a ruckus.”

Kendra laughed, snorting and shaking her head.

“No, don’t apologize. That was really sweet. I appreciated it. Not everyone is willing to stand up for people when they see something bad happening to them.”

Mick stared at Kendra for a moment before ducking his head down, focusing on the floor. 

“Just don’t like people like that, is all.”

Kendra was quiet, but she handed Mick his order, smiling at him once he made eye contact again. 

“Next one’s on the house, Mick.”

—

Kendra bit her lip as Mick approached the counter. She was nervous about asking, but she wanted to get to know her favorite customer-and he was her favorite, without a doubt-and she really hoped she wouldn’t come off as weird. 

“Hey Mick! The usual?”

Mick gave her the quick, small smile he always did, and nodded. 

Kendra rang him up-noting the truly impressive roll of bills he quickly dropped into the tip jar, something he had been doing since the second time she’d met him-and handed him his receipt. He walked off to the side, like always, and pulled out his phone. 

Kendra found Mick fascinating. He was quiet, until he was pissed off, or he was happy, he kept to himself unless someone was being a dick, and he seemed to really only enjoy speaking to Kendra. 

She was a little smug that the best tipper in Jitters’ history liked her best. 

He seemed nice enough; maybe a little rough on the edges, a bit angry, but he seemed angry at things that deserved it. She had caught a glimpse of some kind of scar on his arms-burns, maybe, that looked extensive. 

Mick was just….so interesting.

Kendra grabbed his order, calling out his name and walking towards him. Mick looked up from his phone, giving her the small, slightly awkward smile again. He grabbed his coffee and bag of pastries.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.”

Mick turned, and Kendra called out again.

“Wait! Mick, I-uh…I…”

Mick frowned at her-less angry, more concerned. 

“Yeah?”

Kendra walked around the counter to stand in front of him, nervously smoothing down her apron. 

“I’m about to be on my break, and I was just wondering if…you’d maybe wanna have your coffee here, and I could join you?”

Mick’s eyes grew comically wide, and his face turned a very bright, very cute red.

“Oh. Uh…sorry, I’m kinda-well, I’m married, so-”

“Oh! Oh, no, I didn’t mean-I didn’t mean like a date, I’m sorry, I-I just meant that you seem really interesting, and you’re like, the best customer to walk through the doors, and I just wanted to….get to know you?”

Mick looked relieved, and Kendra was, too. Mick was definitely attractive-many of the employees at Jitters had commented on it-but he was decidedly not Kendra’s type. 

The cute guy with long hair that had been coming in more and more, however…

“I…I guess I can? I gotta text my husband and tell him I’ll be back later, but we can hang out for a while.”

Kendra beamed at him, perking up immediately.

“Awesome! I’m just gonna grab something to eat real quick.”

Mick found an empty table-near the back, good vantage point of the rest of the building, Kendra noticed-and waited, typing out something on his phone.

Kendra joined him, coffee and scones in hand, sitting across from him.

“So….husband?”

Mick ducked his head down, smiling the sort of smile one gets when thinking about the person they love.

“Yeah. Going on twenty-three years.”

Kendra almost choked on her scone. 

“Twenty-three? Wow. He must be a hell of a man.”

“You got no idea.”

“So where did you meet him?”

Mick looked at her, speaking around a large bite of donut. 

“Juvie.”

“Oh.”

Kendra laughed, and Mick laughed along with her. The conversation flowed easily from there; they talked about living in Central, more about Mick’s husband-Mick had shown Kendra a picture of him that was the background on Mick’s phone, which Kendra thought was unbearably sweet-and about as much as they could during Kendra’s break. 

Which ended far too soon for the both of them. 

Kendra stood and sighed, smiling at Mick. 

“I guess I’ll see you soon?”

“Yeah. Hey, uh-”

“Yes?”

Mick stood and shoved his hands in his pockets, shrugging and making himself seem small. 

“Do you wanna hang out again? Somewhere else?”

Kendra grinned and nodded. 

“Absolutely! Um, let me write my number down and you can call me.”

Mick took the piece of paper she jotted her number onto, picking up his trash and waving at her as he left.

Kendra smiled for the whole rest of her shift. 

—

> **mick; 1:15 PM**

‘uughhhhh mick come save me please’

< **kendra; 1:17 PM**

‘save yourself. its my day off’

> **mick; 1:18 PM**

‘i’ll give you a dozen donuts if you come keep me company at work’

> **mick; 1:21 PM**

‘mick?’

< **kendra; 1:23 PM**

‘sorry i was getting my shoes on. cool if len comes w?’

> **mick; 1:24 PM**

‘totally. see you soon :D’

 

It didn’t take long for Mick to show up. Kendra was excited; she had been getting closer to Mick for two months, but had thus far never met Len, though she knew Len knew of her. 

Mick walked through the doors, a man trailing behind him at his own pace-that seemed fitting, all of what Mick had told her about Len made it clear that he did…pretty much whatever he wanted, however he wanted. Mick approached the counter and Len looked around, seeming…unimpressed.

“Hi Mick! This must be Len, he’s just as pretty as you said!”

Mick laughed and Len shot him a look. 

“You think I’m pretty?”

Mick beamed at Len. 

“The prettiest, kitten.”

Kendra smiled as Len blushed and ducked his head. 

“What can I get you two? It’s sooooooooo slow today.”

“I’ll take my usual.”

“Small black coffee, thank you.”

Kendra got their orders ready, noting Len’s raised eyebrow at the amount Mick tipped. She joined them at a table; it really was unbearably slow today. 

“So, Len, it’s so good to meet you! Mick talks about you all the time.”

Mick blushed, and Len smirked. 

“Does he now?”

“Totally. It’s adorable.”

Len looked so smug. Mick looked embarrassed, and slightly pleased. Kendra glanced down and gasped. 

“Oh my goodness, that ring is amazing!”

Len looked down at his hand, sliding it more towards Kendra for her to see. 

“We don’t wear our wedding rings all the time, but today seemed like a good day to. The flashy one’s my engagement ring.”

“It’s really gorgeous.”

“Not as gorgeous as the person wearin’ it.”

Len and Kendra both looked at Mick, and Len covered Mick’s hand with his. 

Kendra grinned. She knew she was gonna like Len.

—

Mick grunted and reached for his phone in the dark, accepting the call without checking who it was. 

“The fuck you want?”

“ _M-Mick_?”

Mick blinked, slowly recognizing the voice.

“Kendra?”

“ _Mick, I-where are you? Can I talk to you_?”

Mick sat up, gently shifting Len off of his chest. 

“What’s going on? Do you need me to come get you?”

“ _I-yeah, actually, I-hold on-No, I’m going to see my friend. I don’t care, Carter, I’m-because I want him to know!_ ”

“Who the fuck is that?”

Kendra sighed. 

“ _It’s a long story. I’ll tell you when I see you._ ”

Mick stayed on the phone with Kendra while he got dressed and woke Len up. Len was groggy and irritated, but got dressed along with Mick. Len had grown close with Kendra as well, and was equally as worried about the mysterious circumstances of her phone call. 

Mick glanced at Len on the drive to the address Kendra had told him. He could tell that Len had the same feeling about this as he did; something bad was at work here. It was almost an hour’s drive out to get Kendra. 

They pulled up to an apartment building, and Kendra was waiting out on the front steps, a strange man neither of them had ever seen before arguing with her. Mick parked the car at the curb and jumped out, pulling out his gun. He heard Len’s door open and his gun charge up. 

Kendra and the man both stepped back in shock at the sight of the two guns pointed their direction. 

“Whoever the fuck you are, back off of her.”

“I’d avoid pissing either of us off, you interrupted our beauty sleep. Kendra, are you okay?”

Kendra nodded. 

“Kenny, get in the car.”

“Mick, Len, you can put your-”

“Who are you two?”

Mick twitched. Kendra pursed her lips and frowned. 

“Do _not_ interrupt me, especially when I’m trying to make sure your ass doesn’t get fried and frozen at the same time.”

Mick knew Len was grinning proudly. Mick certainly was. 

“Mick, Len, can you please put your guns down? I’m not in danger, and neither are you.”

Mick and Len hesitantly lowered their guns. Kendra ran towards them, throwing her arms around Mick and heaving out a deep, ragged breath. Mick wrapped one arm around her and held his gun up at the man again. 

“Try and find her, and I’ll roast you like a goddamn pig.”

Mick led Kendra to the car, opening the back door for her and closing it behind her. He and Len both got in the car and sped off, leaving the man alone on the sidewalk.

They all took a deep breath when they were a few miles away. Len looked over the back of his seat. 

“Kendra, who was that? What happened?”

Kendra leaned back in her seat, rubbing her hands over her face. 

“You guys are not gonna believe this, but apparently, I’m…it sounds so stupid, but I’m a reincarnated Egyptian princess or priestess or something, and that guy is-” Kendra shivered, “-my ‘soulmate’ or something. He’s reincarnated, too.”

“How the hell is he Egyptian? He’s a fuckin’ white guy.”

Kendra snorted out a laugh. 

“I don’t know, Mick. Maybe we looked different then?”

“What does he want?”

“Okay, it actually gets MORE ridiculous. So in that first life, there was a guy who was in love with me, and he killed us, but this guy, Vandal Savage, is-seriously-immortal, and has killed us over and over again, and he’s trying again in this life.”

Mick stared straight ahead at the road. 

“I’m an arsonist and burn victim known as Heatwave. He’s _Captain Cold_. We regularly fight a guy in a bright red suit who can run really fast called the Flash. I hear there’s a super-smart gorilla in the sewers. Kendra. Nothing is weird anymore. We could get kidnapped by a time traveler and it wouldn’t be strange.”

Kendra and Len laughed. 

“Well, hopefully it never comes to that. I just needed to get away from him for a while. He’s…kind of an ass. I think he means well, but…ugh.”

Len turned and reached out, setting his hand lightly on Kendra’s knee. Mick raised an eyebrow; Len was particular about touch, and rarely made physical content with anyone but Mick or Lisa.

“You can stay with us as long as you need.”

—

“WHY THE FUCK AM I ON A ROOFTOP?”

“…..Mick?”

Mick whipped his head around-not a good idea, wow, dizzy-and brightened at the sight of Kendra. He scrambled to his feet and ran towards her, gleefully pulling her into a hug and lifting her off the ground. 

“KENDRA!”

Kendra laughed, that pretty, musical laugh she had, and rested her hands on his shoulders. 

“Hey, Mick.”

“Where you been?”

“Ugh, working on this whole…superhero thing. You?”

“What do you think? Working on our supervillain thing.” 

“Hello, Kendra.”

Mick set Kendra down and they looked at Len, who waved. They ignored the bewildered faces of the other people gathered on the rooftop. 

“What’re we doing here with a bunch of…y’all?”

“Heroes, Mick, it’s not a dirty word.”

“Actually, ‘heroes’ isn’t the word I’d use.”

They looked at the man who spoke-tall, thin, long coat, British-and they both frowned. Len stood close to Mick, and Mick felt him bristle. So did Kendra. Mick stepped in front of both of them. 

They listened as the man explained about why he’d gathered them. Mick and Len both perked at the mention of Vandal Savage; that was the man who came after Kendra. They watched a projection of the world burning-Mick thought it was boring, a burning world was no good if he wasn’t responsible-and frowned all through the impassioned speech. 

Mick glanced at Len. He looked unconvinced. 

Mick looked at Kendra. She looked worried, in the scared way that she always tried to hide. 

Mick sighed. 

“Fine! We’ll go! Let’s get it over with!”

The motley crew all looked towards him, surprised. Except for Len. He knew Len’d been thinking the same thing. 

“E-excuse me?”

“The Savage guy is an asshole. I don’t care about saving the world or the future or what the fuck ever, but he’s coming after my friend, and I wanna set his punk ass on fire for that.”

Len gripped his hand and squeezed it tight. Kendra clasped her hands in front of her chest. It was nice knowing the gesture was meant entirely genuinely.

“Awwww, Mick, that is one of the sweetest things I’ve ever heard.”

Mick smiled down at Kendra.

“Oh. Well, since it seems we have at least two on board, I suggest everyone take the night to think it over.”

The group dispersed-Len walked off to talk to Jax and Martin-and Mick sat down with Kendra on the ledge of the roof. 

“You know, heights used to bother me.”

“Yeah, but then you got wings.” 

“Yeah.”

Kendra leaned on Mick’s shoulder. 

“Sorry for not being around these past few months.”

Mick wrapped his arm around Kendra’s waist. 

“Don’t worry about it. It’s kinda hard being friends with a criminal when you’re a hero.”

Kendra shifted closer and sighed. 

“I am still your friend, Mick. I don’t care that you’re a criminal. I only barely cared when I found out. I know _you._ ”

“You worried about this?”

“Yeah. Pretty damn scared, too. I just…we’ve never beaten him, Mick, what’s gonna make this any different?”

“You got me and Len. You really think Lenny’s gonna let some jackass knockoff devil-bearded fuckhead out-plan him?”

Kendra threw her head back and laughed. 

“That actually does make me feel better, you know.”

Mick turned, leaning down to kiss Kendra’s head.

“Good.”

—

The team stood around Savage’s body. Sara poked at the corpse with her staff. 

“Well. That was easier than I thought it’d be.”

Kendra leaned heavily against Mick; she seemed to be in shock. They’d lost Carter, but killed Savage. 

The original plan had been immediately nixed by both Len, Mick, and Kendra. It hadn’t felt right, going after him then; they’d spent a few months attacking his livelihood instead, ruining Savage’s life at different points in the timeline, but never attacking directly, and never letting Kendra or Carter anywhere near him. It had given them time to gather precious intel on what was needed to kill Savage. That step had turned out to be vital; their original plan was destined to fail. 

Mick and Len had not so gracefully stepped into the roles of team leaders. Kendra had become a fierce fighter and strong leader, and had helped Len make plans and do research. Rip had-at Len’s urging-taught everyone how to pilot not only the Waverider, but the jumpship. He had not been pleased at being usurped, but had flawlessly fit into his new job as intelligence, along with Sara. Jax, Stein, and Ray were all invaluable in the field-Mick had been very proud the handful of times Firestorm had directed a situation that had gone awry. 

Mick and Kendra had enjoyed the time the mission allowed them to spend together. Mick really had missed his friend.

Later that night, after they’d killed Savage and buried Carter, the team sat around Rip’s office. Len was comfortably-and to Mick’s pleasant surprise-sat in Mick’s lap, while Kendra lounged next to them. 

But something was wrong.

“You guys….feel that, right?”

Len hummed. 

“Something’s off. Killing Savage like that left a bad taste in my mouth.”

“It’s something bigger. Deeper.”

The team all stared at Mick. Kendra sat up and leaned towards him.

“What do you mean?”

“Uh…I don’t know, it’s just a feeling, you know?”

“I’ve got the same one. Savage didn’t have the vibe of a guy working on his own. I’ve been around all kinds of criminals, and it’s easy to tell who’s working solo and who’s got backup. Savage had some kind of backup, he just wasn’t their long-term.”

“What do we do now?”

Len frowned, and settled back against Mick. Kendra sighed. 

“We wait and see.”

—

“ _NO_!”

Len’s scream was the most crushing sound Kendra had ever heard. She herself had to be held back by Ray from going after Mick. 

They’d gotten into a fight with some kind of pirate group, and they’d taken Mick, escaping too fast for even Gideon to track. 

Len was kneeling on the floor, hyperventilating and sobbing, unable to stop. 

“He can’t-no, no no no no no, he can’t-Mick- _Mick_ -”

The last word came out in a choked whimper, and Kendra dropped to her knees next to him and held him tight, close to her chest. 

“It’ll be okay, it’ll be okay, Lenny, we’ll find him, I promise, I promise we’ll find him, we’ll get him back.”

Len gripped her armor in his hands, crying against her. Kendra couldn’t keep the tears from falling from her own eyes. 

She didn’t believe what she was saying. 

They’d lost him. Mick was gone. 

—

The one ally they’d never expected to have was a temporal bounty hunter who’d been stalking them through time and space for months, but here they were, surrounded by dead Time Masters and bounty hunters, Kronos standing in the middle of them all, gun raised proudly. The team was still on edge, weapons at the ready. 

He’d helped, but they couldn’t trust him. 

Kronos turned, lowering his gun. He looked at each of them, before settling on Len. Kronos moved towards him, Len raising his gun in defense. Kendra quickly moved to stand in front of him, between him and the bounty hunter. 

“ _Move out of my way_.”

“No. What do you want with Snart?”

“ _What do I want with him_?”

Kendra watched, eyes wide, as Kronos tossed his gun to the ground and reached up, unlocking his helmet. He pulled it off-

“I wanna kiss the ever-loving hell out of him. He’s my damn husband, Kenny, you know that.”

Len cried out and ran past Kendra, jumping onto Mick, who gracefully caught him and lifted him. Len kissed Mick deeply, tears streaming down his face as he kissed all over Mick’s. Kendra brought her hand over her mouth; Mick was _alive_ , Mick was _here_ , Mick was-

“Wait, Kronos is _YOU_?!”

—

“So, the Time Masters bought you? And brainwashed you-or, well, tried to?”

“Yeah. Bunch of assholes. Why’d you ever work for them, Rip? They’re a bunch of pretentious fucks-oh, nevermind. I can see why you liked them.”

“Considering what you’ve been through, Mr. Rory, I won’t hold that remark against you.”

Kendra could tell that all of this had bothered Mick more than he was letting on. He seemed shaken, and quiet. Len had been attached to him like a leech since he’d returned, so she hadn’t gotten a chance to ask any deeper questions yet. 

Which was alright by her. Kendra wasn’t about to get in the way of them celebrating being back together. 

They were all happy to have Mick back; they’d lost him for two months, and the ship-and Len-had seemed emptier, and noticeably darker. Kendra had even been more irritable.

Kendra stood and stretched. 

“Well, I think we should call it a night. We can figure out more about what to do with the Time Masters tomorrow. For now, I’m sure Mick and Len need some time alone.”

The team left to their individual rooms, but Kendra stuck around. She sat in front of Mick and Len.

“Mick…”

Len and Mick looked at each other, and Len shifted out of Mick’s lap, allowing him to stand. He pulled Kendra into a hug, huge arms tight around her small waist. Kendra gripped the cloth of his jacket. 

“God, I was so worried, Mick, I-”

“I know, Kenny, I-it was horrible, I-my head got so bad sometimes, ‘m just happy to be back.”

“I’m happy you’re back, too.”

Kendra nuzzled his chest, the two of them standing and holding each other for a while. Neither had ever expected for their friendship to reach such a deep level, but God, they were both happier for it. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> werewolf mick gets trans man len pregnant. mostly porn and fluff, as is most of my content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all this includes mick fucking len while mick is in his canine form. len's getting dicked down by a wolf. i'm just warning you now.

Mick was…affectionate. 

Len had learned that early on. Mick was a born wolf, and, well, wolves were affectionate. They bonded and communicated through touch and Mick unloaded most of his craving for touch on him, cuddling and rubbing and holding, nuzzling against Len’s hair and sniffing at him. 

Mick greatly enjoyed pressing his nose against Len, especially if he could do it right against the softness on Len’s belly, where it would tickle. 

It had been ten years since they’d met, and Len had been receiving constant affection from the wolf for that entire time, but recently, it had been…different.Mick had even spent much more time shifted. His wolf was stunning, almost seven feet long from nose to tail, massive and thick, all rich, dark fur and sharp teeth, and sharper eyes.  

Mick had been sniffing him a lot more lately; not the playful attempt to tickle Len, but actual sniffing, as though he was searching for something in Len’s scent. Len wondered how much of it was just because of their recent move. 

They’d finally gotten away from Len’s father and Mick’s foster home, Lisa right along with them. They lived in a spacious little house together, and things were good. Len had noted the rather intense change in Mick after a day. Mick stayed shifted instead of going back and forth, happily reaching out with his mind to speak to Len if needed. He was more relaxed than Len had ever seen him, playful and sweet and calm. He had barely even set any fires. 

 It had been nice, if odd.

Mick had protested an actual bed, preferring for their room to be furnished with mattresses on the floor, piled with blankets and pillows. Len was fine with that-he mostly looked forward to getting to curl up with Mick. 

Mick was so cuddly and his belly was fluffy and fun to pet. Len loved it.

Mick had also been…exceptionally handsy, the last few days. All through Len’s period, Mick had been extra attentive and affectionate. Len had let him lick him clean-which had felt unreal, Mick’s thick, broad tongue licking over him, into him, knowing that it would satisfy Mick’s need for blood at least a little while. 

Mick’s body temperature as a wolf was also wonderfully high. He was like a gigantic, fluffy heating pad, and he let Len position him however Len needed. 

It had been lovely.

Len looked out over the backyard. Mick was rolling around in the grass-which looked _absurd,_ he was seven feet and two hundred and sixty pounds of giant dog-and running around, chasing after birds. They had a decently large plot of land, it had been necessary for Mick. Someday Len hoped to get him a farm again, a real one. 

Mick’s ears perked up and he ran towards the house. Len went to the back door and stood in the doorway, blocking the wolf from getting into the house. 

“Mick, if you track things into my house again, I swear-”

“ _Don’t worry, Lenny, I didn’t roll in mud or dead things_.”

“You better not have.”

Mick grinned-as much as he could as a wolf-and bumped his head against Len’s stomach. Len smiled and reached up to scratch behind Mick’s ears.

Mick let out a sigh, before his ears perked up again and he started sniffing at Len’s stomach and hips. Len laughed when he managed to get his cold, wet nose under Len’s shirt. 

“Mick, cut-cut that out. What’re you smelling on me, anyway?”

“ _Uhh….not sure if you should know, Lenny_.”

Len stepped back, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“What do you mean?”

“ _It’s not-not really anything_ bad _, but-_ ”

“Then why won’t you tell me?”

Mick huffed. 

“ _You’re getting ready to ovulate_.”

Len frowned.

“I know.”

“ _No, Len, it’s-it’s different, this time. Well._ I’m _different. It’s…it’s different for me_.”

“What does that mean, Mick?”

“ _…..It’s embarrassing, Len_.”

Len stared at Mick. 

“ _Fine. I’m gonna rut soon. Happy_?”

Len blushed and broke eye contact with Mick, staring at the floor. 

Ruts were a touchy subject. Most wolves never had them, and Mick had only had one, right after meeting Len, and hadn’t talked to Len for a week after. It was an innate drive to breed, with a mate that they had picked. It was seen as something wolves with less control did. 

Len sighed.

“And…my ovulating is what’s triggering it?”

Mick whined, ears pressing flat against his skull.

“ _Yeah. I can smell it, Len, your body-it’s ready, it’s fertile, I-_ ”

Mick whined again and laid down on his front, pressing his muzzle against his front paws. He continued whining, big green eyes looking up at Len. 

Len quickly kneeled down next to him, petting down his scarred back and on the top of his head. 

“Oh, Mick, it’s okay. We-we can spend it together, if you want.”

“ _Len, I’m gonna be trying to knock you up.”_

Len sat quietly for a moment, petting Mick.

“I’m okay with that.”

Mick’s head shot up, eyes wide.

“ _What_?”

“I’m okay with that. If…I got pregnant, I mean. I’d like that. I want that. I know you want a family, Mick, and I want one with you.”

Mick stared at him. 

“ _Are…are you serious? We could-you’d do that? You’d give me a litter_?”

“I’d want to give you a pack, Mick.’

Mick growled and stood, leaning in and nuzzling Len’s throat. Len leaned back on his hands, letting the wolf cover him. They’d had sex while Mick was shifted before, and it was always…intense. Len could understand why Mick would be worried, but Len trusted Mick. 

And he meant it; he wanted to give Mick the pack that he needed. Len knew that Mick considered him and Lisa to be pack already, but having real wolves around would be different. 

Len gasped at the tease of sharp teeth against his collarbone. Mick licked the spot he’d almost bitten, soothing it. 

“When will your rut start?”

“ _Real soon, Len. You talking about it-about_ that _-got me closer_.”

Len moaned, wrapping his arms around Mick’s neck, tangling his fingers into the thick fur. 

“I’m gonna call Lisa. Tell her to stay with a friend.”

Mick growled against him and sniffed. 

“ _Good_.”

—

Mick grabbed the edge of the blanket between his teeth and shifted it around. Len watched as the wolf nosed at and moved blankets and pillows around. 

He’d been at it for twenty minutes.

Mick was trying to build the perfect nest for himself and Len. Apparently it would ease the rut if he was comfortable and knew Len was too, so he’d been working for the past day to make sure the house was perfect. 

He’d also brought Len a gift in the form of a dead rabbit, plopping it down and panting happily, Mick’s excited voice in his head asking if he liked it. 

Len had smiled and said it was before letting Mick consume the rabbit. 

“Baby? I think it’s good now.”

“ _It’s-almost, Lenny, soon_.”

Len laid back on the pillows, lazily running his hands over his body. He sighed at the feeling of his own hand brushing across the hard peaks of his nipples, taking a moment to cup his breasts. He bit his lips and moved his hands down further, shivering at the sensation.

He kept one hand at his chest, the other traveling down to settle between his legs, fingers tangling gently in the soft hair. Len slid one finger through the soft folds of skin, his finger gliding easily through the wetness there. 

Len threw his head back and gasped, spreading his legs farther as he started rubbing more intently at his clit. He used two fingers to press lightly against his entrance, barely pushing them in before pulling them out. Len slid his middle finger all the way inside in one smooth movement, stroking back and forth over the inner walls of his cunt. 

Len heard a deep growl and looked up. Mick was staring at him, drool falling from between his sharp teeth as he let out a low rumble. 

“ _Len…_ ”

Len pushed another finger in, scissoring and stretching himself, grinning at the wolf. He could see Mick’s cock, red and huge and slick hanging between his legs, a steady stream of precome dripping from the swollen tip. Mick was big, as a human too, but as a wolf, his cock was almost too big for Len to take. It’s the main reason why they rarely had penetrative sex while Mick was shifted-though Len had sucked the wolf’s heavy cock plenty of times. It always stretched and filled him almost too much, but Len loved it. He knew he’d love it even more with Mick’s knot. 

Len moaned and pressed his fingers in deeper, knowing he was going to get that soon. 

He felt Mick’s nose against his skin, sniffing up his legs until he reached Len’s cunt; Mick settled on his front between Len’s legs and nudged his hand out of the way. Len ran his fingers through the soft fur on Micks’ head, scratching in front of his ears. Len shivered and gasped as Mick’s broad, rough tongue swiped over his cunt. Mick’s eyes squinted shut and Len brought his knees up around Mick’s shoulders; Len had no fear of the sharp teeth so close to him. He trusted Mick.

Mick’s tongue slid into him, slick and wide and pushing, licking deep into Len. 

“Oh, fuck, Mick, fuck-”

“ _That feel good, Lenny? Like it when I eat out this sweet little pussy_?”

“Yes, yes, Mick, I love it, I love you, please-”

Mick pressed his maw as close as he could, licking in and out of Len in powerful strokes. Mick pulled back, tongue moving over Len’s cunt in broad strokes, occasionally stopping and flicking at Len’s clit with the rough, rounded tip of his tongue. 

Len tugged at the thick hair on the sides of Mick’s face and pushed him away. 

“Mick, please, I want you to knot me, I wanna get pregnant, Mick-let me give you a litter, baby, please?”

Mick growled and stood up, nudging at Len’s stomach. Len giggled and pushed at his muzzle. 

“ _How do you want me, Lenny_?”

“Like this. I wanna see you when you feel me milking the come from your knot.”

Mick whined and leaned down, licking Len’s cheek and nuzzling him. Len wrapped his legs around Mick, the wolf’s body settling over him. Len reached between them and gripped Mick’s slippery, dripping cock, guiding it to press against his entrance. Mick thrusted forward gently, the tip breaching Len’s body. Mick panted above him, patiently waiting for Len to let him move. 

Len shifted his hips up, getting more of Mick’s cock in him, feeling his own walls tightening up around the intrusion. He moved his hips in small circles as Mick slowly pushed forward, until he was fully seated inside Len. 

Len wrapped his arms around Mick’s thick neck, tangling his fingers in the fur. 

“Oh-oh, fuck, Mick, that-you’re so big, Mick-”

“ _Len-Lenny, I-I need to move, please, I ain’t gonna last long_ -”

“You gonna knot me? Get me all nice and full of come so I can give you a baby?”

Mick whined and began thrusting, a fast, harsh pace, driving his cock into Len. Len tightened his arms and legs around Mick, gasping, tears prickling at his eyes. 

“Oh-oh my God, Mick, Mi-holy shit please, harder-please, I wanna have your litter, please, I’ll do it, I promise, I want-oh fuck, wanna give you a pack, Mick-”

Mick huffed against Len’s head and quickened his pace, pounding away at Len’s cunt. He whined and licked at Len’s neck. 

“ _Len, Len-I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come, fuck, Len_ -”

Len leaned up and kissed Mick on the side of his mouth. 

“Do it, Mick, knock me up, get me nice and filled up so I can give you a litter.”

Mick changed the angle of his thrusts, just enough for Len to scream at the sensation of Mick’s cock stabbing at his cervix.

“ _Fuck, Len-Lenny I can feel it, my knot’s gettin’ bigger, I’m-Len, fuck_!”

Len screamed louder, the swollen base of Mick’s cock pushing past his entrance and spreading and stretching him. It almost hurt; the knot was the size of Mick’s fist. Len felt himself pulse around the thick, throbbing flesh. Len could feel the flood of come inside him, hot and wet and penetrating deep. 

Len drew in a ragged breath, running his fingers through the fur on Mick’s neck and down the wolf’s back, rubbing the scar tissue. Mick whined above him, hips jerking every few minutes, pumping fresh rounds of come into Len. 

Len smiled and reached between them, rubbing at his stomach. 

“Fuck, Mick, your cock makes a little bump in me.”

Mick carefully-on shaky legs-raised himself slightly and tilted his head to look between them at the slight swell in Len’s abdomen from how deeply he penetrated him. Mick whined and shifted his hips, the movement making Len gasp-Mick’s knot had tugged at the oversensitive inner walls of his cunt. 

Mick’s voice sounded rough and sated in his head. 

“ _Fuck, Lenny, kitten, that’s-fuck, ‘m gonna make your belly swell up even more, gonna get it all big with my litter, Len. Can’t wait to see that, see your beautiful body carrying my babies_.”

“I want that, Mick, I can’t wait to have your pups. I wanna give you a real pack.”

Mick yawned and licked at Len’s lips. Len laughed, cupping Mick’s face and kissing him back as best he could. 

“How long does the knot last?”

“ _Dunno. Never knotted anyone before and it’s different for everybody.. Probably not long, real wolves and dogs only go for about twenty minutes, I think_.”

Len sighed happily and kissed Mick again, while the wolf settled on top of him, licking and Len’s hair and face. 

—

Len moaned and wiggled his hips, looking over his shoulder at Mick.

“C’mon, Mick, baby, give it to me!”

Mick growled at Len, mounting him, thrusting until his cockhead pressed against the dripping wet slit of Len’s cunt, hips shifting forward until he was buried in Len. His fore-paws went around Len’s waist, pulling him back against his cock. 

Len cried out, pressing his face into the pillow under him. 

“Mm-fuck! Fucking-goddamn it Mick that-oh my God Mick please right there, right there rightoh my GOD, MICK!”

Mick snapped his hips forward, fucking deep into Len, growling above him, hot drool falling from his gaping maw and falling on Len’s back. Mick’s voice was rough in his head. 

“ _You want it, Len? Want your wolf’s big cock to fuck up into your womb, fill you up, get you pregnant? Fuckin’ knotslut-fuck, fuck, Len, I_ -”

Len whined against the pillow as he felt Mick’s heavy, full balls slapping against his clit, his knot quickly engorging, the thick bulb teasing the edges of his cunt with every thrust. 

“Yes, Mick, please, please-just-”

Len’s voice gave out, turning into a quiet little noise as Mick’s knot expanded and locked them together, the stretch less painful than yesterday, but still sudden and powerful. Len choked on a sob as he came, insides gripping at Mick’s massive cock and milking his knot. Len felt it pulsing, hot and almost painfully heavy inside him. 

“ _Oh fuck, Len, I-holy shit_.”

Len sniffled. 

“Yeah.”

“ _Lenny? Did I hurt you_?”

Len shook his head as best he could in the position he was in. Mick’s voice was worried, and he let out a high-pitched whine.

“Nuh-uh. It’s just been a-a lot. Doesn’t hurt, really, this is just…”

“ _More than you expected_?”

Len nodded. 

“ _’m sorry, Lenny. I didn’t mean for that. We can stop for a few days if you need to_.”

Len hummed and pressed his hips back, purposefully tightening around Mick.

“No, Mick, I don’t wanna stop. I wanna make sure I get pregnant.”

Mick leaned down and nuzzled the back of Len’s head, sniffing at his hair. 

“ _Think I’m done with the bigger part of my rut. I’m gonna shift back after this, that way it won’t hurt as much when we fuck_.”

“Mmm. A romantic.”

Len heard Mick laugh in his head and shivered at the sensation of the rough surface of Mick’s tongue swipe over the back of his head. 

“ _Damn straight. All about the romance with me. I was sweet talkin’ you the whole time you were sucking my knot yesterday_.”

“Love that you think of sweeter-than-normal dirty talk as romance, baby.”

Len hunched his shoulder and giggled when Mick’s cold, wet nose pressed against his sensitive neck. 

—

Mick stretched, and Len watched the shift of muscles under skin, eyes hungry. 

Mick had shifted to his human form after the fourth round of rut sex. Len did love his wolf, but it was nice to have Mick’s arms around him again, and the ability to kiss his boyfriend was nice. 

Len poked Mick in the stomach, watching the softness give under his finger. Mick let out a short, surprised noise, and jerked away from the touch. 

“What’re you doing?”

“Enjoying you. You were the wolf for a few weeks, I missed this.”

Mick frowned. 

“I thought you liked my wolf?”

“I do, Mick. I love it. I just like this, too.”

Mick rolled onto his side to face Len, wrapping and arm around his waist and pulling him closer until he could nuzzle the tip of his nose against Len’s. Len smiled, eyes closing slowly as he reciprocated. 

Mick tilted his head, moving forward and closing the gap between their lips. Mick’s lips were soft and plush, warm and gentle as he slowly licked against Len’s mouth, waiting for Len’s lips to part. 

Len didn’t break the kiss as he pushed Mick onto his back, throwing one leg over him and straddling him. He ran his hands over Mick’s chest, up to his shoulders, fingers dancing across the edges of scars. Mick moaned into the kiss, grabbing at Len’s bare thighs, stroking his thumbs over the jut of Len’s hipbones. 

Len pulled away, sitting up and reaching under himself, stroking Mick’s cock, not surprised to find that it was rock hard and slick with precome. 

“Would I still get pregnant with a litter if we do it like this? When you’re a human?”

Mick nodded, stroking his hands over Len’s legs. 

“Wanna ride my dick, Len? You’ve probably been achin’ to have some more control.”

Len tightened his hand around the base of Mick’s cock.

“You callin’ me bossy?”

Mick grinned up at him, eyes half-lidded and blown out with black.

“You are bossy, kitten.”

Len smirked before raising up on his knees, positioning Mick’s cock, and slamming down onto it without warning. Mick cried out, thrusting up into Len.

“Oh! Fuckin-goddamn it, Lenny, kitten, that fuckin-you feel so good, baby, all hot and soft on my cock, fuckin’ hell, Len, ‘m not gonna last long-”

Len bounced up and down on Mick’s lap, panting, hands placed firmly on Mick’s chest. 

“Oh my fucking God, Mick, baby, this feels so good, missed this fuckin’ dick-fuckfuck _fuck_ Mick it’s so fucking good-”

Mick gripped Len’s waist and used his superior strength to change the pace, moving Len’s whole body. Len let him, leaning back and setting his hands on Mick’s thick thighs.

Len gasped, feeling Mick’s cock dragging against his g-spot at just the right angle to drive him to a powerful orgasm, shuddering and pressing down hard against Mick, coming around Mick’s cock while it was buried deep inside him. Mick scratched at his hips with blunt nails, Len twitching at the sensation. Mick grinned, pulling Len to lean on his chest while he fucked up into him. He rolled his hips while he was as deep in Len as he could be, knowing it would drag another orgasm out of him. Len practically squealed at the feeling, wrapping his arms around Mick’s waist. 

“Len, goddamn it, fuck, I can’t wait to see you all swollen up with my litter, gonna make sure you get knocked up, Lenny, I need it-can’t wait to see those sweet little tits nice and big too, full of milk for our pups, _fuck_ -”

Mick thrust up faster and faster, holding Len tight against his chest, pounding into Len’s cunt. He could feel his cock banging against Len’s cervix and let out a slow whine as his cock twitched, shooting his load deep into Len.

They laid there for a moment, catching their breath. Len leaned on Mick, pressing his nose into the juncture of Mick’s neck and shoulder while Mick idly ran a hand up and down Len’s back. 

After a few moment, Len hummed and shifted. 

“Baby?”

“Yeah?”

“How many’s in a litter, exactly?”

Mick kissed the side of Len’s head and sighed. 

“Different for everyone. Since you’re not a wolf, it’ll probably be on the lower end. I’d say four max, but probably less than that.”

Mick cleared his throat. 

“Ah. There’s something else, too.”

Len yawned and sat up, steadily holding Mick’s gaze. 

“Yeah?”

“They’re gonna be born as pups, not humans. Even if you just have one, it’ll be a pup. They’re gonna be kinda wobbly for a few weeks and their head-talk’ll be less figured out, like mine. It’ll be more feelings. They’re gonna stay pups for a while, too, but when they do shift for the first time, they’ll act a bit older than their age.”

Len tilted his head and huffed. 

“Huh. So I’m gonna have puppies?”

Mick nodded. 

“Yup.”

“Well, I guess all those people who called me a ‘bitch’ were accurate after all. Who knew?”

—

Len was brushing his teeth when the door slammed open and all two hundred and seventy furry, scarred pounds of Mick came running into the bathroom. Len spit out his toothpaste and frowned at Mick. 

“Mick, we’ve talked about thi-”

Len stopped when he saw the look on Mick’s face. His ears were up, flicking back and forth, his tail up and waving slightly. His muzzle was up, sniffing earnestly at the air. 

He was on high alert; for what reason, Len didn’t know. He’d heard no commotion, and Lisa was asleep. 

Len spoke quietly. 

“Mick? What’s wrong?”

Mick walked forward slowly, still sniffing the air, until his nose was pressed right up against Len’s abdomen, moving across his hips. Len watched, curious. Mick’s ears pointed forward and his tail started wagging furiously. 

“ _Lenny, it happened_!”

“What? What did?”

“ _You’re pregnant, Len, I can smell it on you! Len, we’re gonna have a litter_!”

Mick let out a series of short, happy barks, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as he panted, grinning his wolf-grin at Len. Len rested his hand on his still-flat stomach, eyes wide. If Mick smelled it, it was true. He’d never been wrong before. 

“Oh my God. Oh my God. Mick.”

Len broke out into a smile and dropped to his knees, wrapping his arms tight around Mick, who licked at him and barked again. 

“ _I know, Lenny, I know, I’m-God, I love you, Len, I love you so much_.”

“I love you too, Mick, I-so much, Mick, we’re gonna have a litter, we’re-a pack, Mick, we’re gonna have our own pack.”

Len sobbed against Mick’s fur, pressing his face into the soft, thick hair. Mick quietly whined, covering Len as much as he could. 

“ _I know, Len. A pack. You’re giving me a pack, Len, I ain’t had one-thank you. You don’t know how much this means to me, knowing you’d do this for me. With me. I love you_.”

They sat on the bathroom floor for a long while, Len happily crying and clinging to Mick. 

This was a very bright moment in what had thus far been a mostly dark life for Len.

—

Mick was laying on the floor next to the bed, head resting on his front paws, relaxed. 

And staring.

He’d been staring at Len’s stomach for the past hour, intently eyeing the swell. Len sighed and looked up from his book. 

“They’re not going anywhere, baby. They’re not even out of me yet.”

“ _I know, I just…like knowing that they’re there. I can smell them, Lenny, our little babies growing_.”

Len smiled and brought a hand up to rub at his stomach. They already, thanks to Mick’s senses, knew that they were having three children and that they and Len were healthy. 

Mick had nonetheless set up appointments with a supernatural-friendly doctor for Len. Better safe than sorry. 

It was a nice little hospital, focused more on the supernaturals that lived in Central City. They arrived, Mick in his human form, holding Len’s hand tight. 

Len was holding his hand just as tightly right back. 

The doctor was an older woman, her clay-colored skin covered in intricate scars. 

“Hello, I am Doctor Arianna Armijo. You’re Leonard Snart and Mick Rory?”

“Yes.”

She sat at the small chair across from the examination bed. 

“I see you’re about five months pregnant. Are you having any specific concerns that you wanted to see me about, or did you just want a general check up?”

“Just a check up. Mick’s already sniffed me out. Says there’s nothing wrong that he can tell.”

The doctor smiled at them, tying her long, black hair into a ponytail and pulling on a pair of gloves. She took Len’s vitals, talking through the whole time. 

“So what species are the both of you?”

“Human.”

“Born wolf.”

She hummed and typed something into the computer. 

“You two excited?”

Len couldn’t help but smile, blushing and touching his stomach. The bump had grown to a significant swell in the past few months, and the thought of his children developing inside him filled him with a warmth he never would have anticipated. 

“Yes, very. I know wolves need a pack, and this is our chance to start one.”

The doctor smiled at them. 

“Well, everything is in order. Your blood pressure seems a little high, but not too much, and I imagine it’s more from anxiety than anything. Would you like to have an ultrasound done? You haven’t yet, right?”

Len looked at Mick, who looked eager. Len smiled; he should have known that Mick would want to see the pups.

Len laid back as the doctor prepared the equipment, slipping his hand between Mick’s. He took deep breaths, watching the monitor and listening to the doctor explain everything. 

Both Len and Mick inhaled sharply when they saw the image of their pups. Three healthy, growing pups, just like Mick had said. 

“Len, look at ‘em.”

Mick sounded awestruck, his eyes wide and wet. Len squeezed his hand. 

“I know, Mick. I-that’s our children.”

—

The birth had gone quickly, if messily. Apparently that was par for the course when it came to wolf births. 

Len was laying on his side, three baby pups nestled against him. He hadn’t stopped looking at them, or speaking quietly to them. He marveled at how small they were, their fur the softest thing Len had ever felt. He could feel their fresh minds calling out in instinctual cries; he knew whatever they needed just from the wordless pitch resonating in his head. 

Len almost couldn’t believe that he’d made them. They were beautiful. 

Mick shuffled back into the room, having cleaned up the mess from the birth. He laid down on the other side of the pups, so that they were laid between their parents. 

“ _Three boys. We’ve got three baby boys, Len_.”

“They’re so beautiful, Mick.”

“ _I know. One looks just like Mama did. Got her fur pattern and everything_.”

Len knew exactly which one Mick meant. The second pup to have been born had a fully white coat apart from one grey area on his forehead. Mick’s mother had looked just like that in her prime. 

“ _What’re we gonna name them, Len_?”

“Hmm…the oldest one, I’d like to name Michael.”

Mick’s ears perked up at that. 

“ _You wanna name him after me_?”

“Yeah. I’d like that, if you’re okay with it.”

“ _Yeah, yeah, I-yeah_.”

Len smirked-though the expression had less fire with how tired he was.

“Gettin’ all sentimental on me?”

“ _Shut up, Lenny. We still got two to name. Do…do you want one named after you_?”

Len sighed, gently stroking the pups backs. 

“No. Maybe the next litter.”

“ _Mm. What about Dovev? For the middle pup_?”

“I like that. What do you think about Faolan for the youngest?”

“ _Babe, that means ‘little wolf.’_ ” 

Len grinned. Mick huffed. 

“ _You really wanna name our wolf child ‘wolf_?”

“Oh, fine, fine, I’ll think of something else. What about Aodh? You might be a little more inclined to that one.”

Mick panted, tongue sticking out. 

“ _Yeah, I like that. Michael, Dovev, and Aodh Rory-Snart. Or Snart-Rory? What are we doing about last names_?”

Len reached out and weakly petted Mick on the head. 

“We’ll figure it out later. They’re only a few hours old, Mick.”

Len heard the pups waking before he felt them do it, their small minds calling out for food. Len laughed and tilted his chest more towards them, grabbing a pre-made and warmed bottle from next to his head. Two pups-Aodh and Dovev-nursed at his chest, while he held the bottle in place for Michael. It was difficult to feed them all at the same time, but they were thankfully cooperative.

So far. They _were_ only a few hours old.

Mick groomed them while they nursed, gently licking their fur clean. They were absurdly small next to their father, and it was terribly cute to watch Mick interact with them.

Len smiled at his little family. 

He imagined this was the first of many happy, quiet moments for them. 

—

“ _Wait, ‘_ NEXT _’ litter?!”_


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short prompt: 'please don't make me socialize'

“Please?”

“No.”

“Pretty please?”

“No.”

“I’ll do that thing you like with my fingers if you don’t make me do this.”

Mick came to a stop and seemed to be considering the offer, but alas, he looked at Len, smiled, and shook his head.

“Nope. Sorry, Lenny.”

Len groaned and wondered if dropping to the ground and going limp would stop this nonsense. But it occurred to him that Mick, being as strong as he is, would just throw him over his shoulder and carry him the rest of the way into the house. 

“Please don’t make me socialize. You know I’m not…not very good at it.”

Mick laughed a little under his breath-not a mean laugh, just an endeared one-and shook his head again. 

“You’ll be fine, buddy. They’ve heard all about you and they’re excited. Hell, I bet you won’t even be able to get a damn word in with how much they talk.”

Len pouted and followed along, the corners of his lips twitching upward when Mick slid his hand into Len’s. 

“Thought you said _I_ talked a lot.”

Mick laughed a much deeper laugh, and Len couldn’t help but smile. Mick had such a nice laugh. Len liked seeing Mick happy.

“You do, kitten, but trust me. You ain’t seen big mouths until you’ve met them.”

Len subtly-or he thought it was subtle-shifted to walk closer to Mick, until the older boy could wrap his arm around Len’s shoulders and pull him against his side. Mick kept his arm there as they walked up the steps of the house, the loud, jaunty music blaring from inside. Mick leaned over and kissed Len’s temple. 

“You’ll have fun, Len. I know it.”

Mick didn’t have to knock on the door before it opened, revealing a very large woman with curly red hair, a beer in hand and a wide smile on her face.

“MICKY! FINALLY! We was wondering what’d taken you so long to get here! Oh, this must be Leonard, that lovely young man you’re always on about. Well get in here, boys, the food’s all ready and the party’s in full swing.”

Mick ushered Len into the house, to a loud round of cheers and greetings. Mick swept his arm out, the other still firmly around Len’s shoulders. 

“Lenny, meet the extended and almost full Rory-Murphy-Kahananui family.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact about me: i will always hc that mick has extended family in hawaii


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short prompt: 'i've been buying the wrong underwear'

Mick stopped, suddenly, in the middle of the store, eyes huge and staring off into space. Len turned and looked at him, concerned.

“Baby? What’s up?”

“I’ve been buying the wrong underwear.”

Len blinked.

“C-come again?”

Mick looked at Len and threw his hands in the air; Len felt like Mick expected him to understand what was happening.

“I’ve been buying the wrong underwear! THAT’S why Lisa is mad at me!”

Len froze and stared at Mick.

“What does my sister have to do with…that?”

Mick frowned for a moment before his eyes got wide again and he shook his head. 

“No, no, it’s nothing to do with my drawers, I’ve been buying the wrong shit for her.”

Len narrowed his eyes. 

“Why are you buying Lisa underwear?”

Mick sighed and averted his gaze.

“She…didn’t really want me tellin’ you. I think she thinks you’ll get mad.”

“Mick. You’re gonna want to tell me what’s going on, or you’re gonna rediscover just how uncomfortable our couch is to sleep on.”

“It’s nothing bad, Len, she just…she was looking for stuff to wear for Cisco and kinda dragged me into helping her and so I did, or I tried, but she’s been mad at me for a few days, and I think it’s cause I bought her the wrong stuff.”

Len stared blankly at his husband. 

“Uh..Len? You okay?”

“I cannot believe y’all’re my family sometimes.”

Mick grinned and leaned forward to peck Len on the lips. 

“Hey, you _chose_ me, buddy. That one’s all on you.”

Len shoved at Mick’s shoulder and smiled before sighing and crossing his arms over his chest. 

“So what exactly did you get her? Maybe I can help remedy this.”

“Uh..those seamless boyshort things?”

Len sighed again and brought a hand up to rub at the bridge of his nose. 

“I-baby, I don’t think that’s what she meant. I think she wanted to go for something sexy.”

Mick tilted his head, frowning. 

“I do think those are sexy. You look fine as hell in them.”

Len blushed and smiled, linking his arm with Mick’s.

“C’mon, I’ll help pick out something extra nice to help you get back on her good side. I think I saw a little black and gold number she would love a few stores back…”


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (extremely) short prompt: 'you look like a monkey who's been strategically shaved'

“Uh….Lenny? Babe? How’re you feeling?”

Len groaned and looked up from the toilet. 

“Peachy fuckin’ keen, Mick.”

Len felt the bile rise in his throat again and dropped his head once again. He felt Mick’s hand running down over his back and relaxed. Mick had even grabbed a warm, wet washcloth and wiped his face down for him. 

Mick was so sweet. 

“Len? I think you got your hair cut last night.” 

Len’s head shot up-oh, no, _mistake_ -and he looked at Mick. 

“What?”

Mick glanced up at the top of Len’s head, and Len rand a hand over his scalp, feeling random shorter patches and a strangely placed stripe. 

“If I remember right, I remember someone saying something like ‘you look like a monkey who’s been strategically shaved.’”

Len groaned again, dropping his head to rest against his forearm. Great. This was the last thing he needed while he felt like shit. Mick scooted closer to him, kissing the side of his head and nuzzling it.

“Don’t worry kitten, I remember that I kicked their ass. And I can even it out, you know that.”

Len sniffled and looked up at Mick again. He really was sweet.

And he needed to make sure Len never, ever drank Jägermeister ever again.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short prompt: 'you're an idiot. i've met smarter sandwiches'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do not read if you're a fan of s*ra lance. i am not, and it shows.

The crew was…on edge. 

The mission had gone wrong-it hadn’t been anyone’s fault in particular, there had just been an unexpected change that no one, even Len, could have anticipated-but everyone was upset and there was a great deal of tension in the air. 

“What the hell was that?”

Sara was addressing the entire team-Len and Mick had tagged along for this one, on the premise that the team needed their expertise for it and were paying them-but her body language made it clear who she meant the statement for. 

Mick shifted, crossing his arms over his chest, and cleared his throat. 

“Wasn’t nothin’. That guy shouldn’t have been there, and none of us could’ve seen it coming. It’s not that bad, we just gotta wait a few days-”

“Excuse me? You’re not the one who plans things. Did you even do what you were supposed to?”

Mick frowned at Sara, eyes flicking over to Len for a split second before responding.

“Y-yeah, I did, I got into the safe with Len and Nate like I was-”

Sara scoffed, sneering at Mick. 

“Don’t bother. I’ve met sandwiches smarter than you.”

The shot rang out quick and clear across the ship. 

Sara stared at Mick, before turning her head to look at Len, who was still holding the gun up, ready to shoot again. She brought a hand up to her side where blood was quickly seeping out. 

Len’s face was far from the blank mask he wore for most crews. His features were tensed and twitching with fury, and when he spoke, his voice was deep and breathy from anger. 

“You. Do _not_. _EVER_. Speak to my partner like that.”

A few team members rushed over to help Sara as she dropped to the ground. Mick stared at Len, who kept glaring at Sara. 

“Snart, what the hell’s wrong with you?!”

“We have to get her to the-”

Another shot. Len had hit her in the other side. 

“Many things are wrong with me, but at the very least, I don’t insult my partner. I see that you all haven’t learned your lesson, which, if you’ll remember from the contract you signed, stated that there was to be zero insults to Mick on this job. You have officially breached our contract now. Which means Mick will be piloting the ship back to 2017, and we will be leaving. You all can do as you will afterwards, but I suggest you don’t try and find us again. I can’t believe I thought you’d changed enough for it to be safe for Mick to work with you again.”

Len tucked the gun back into the waistband of his jeans. 

“But I can see I was mistaken, and you’re still a contemptible, abhorrent bitch.”

Mick’s eyes grew wide as the team took Sara to the infirmary. 

“Gideon? Can you lock the bridge so I can take me and Len home?”

“Of course, Mr. Rory. Though may I say, Mr. Snart, that you have phenomenal aim.”

Len’s face relaxed when he looked at Mick, and his lips curled into a smirk at Gideon’s words. 

“I was aiming for her lungs.”

Mick quietly sat in the captain’s chair. Len approached him, slowly. 

“Mick?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you alright?”

Mick shrugged. 

“Uh…I don’t know? I think so.”

Len sighed and held one of Mick’s hands in both of his, bringing it up to his mouth to spread gentle kisses to the red, raw skin on Mick’s knuckles. 

“I’m sorry if that was a bit much. I suppose they didn’t read the contract thoroughly enough. I mentioned that I’d take extreme action should they violate that rule.”

Mick inhaled deeply and frowned. 

“Mick, baby, I’m sorry if that hurt you. I just…we never shoulda took this job. I knew something like this would happen.”

“Nah, Lenny, it’s okay, I just…I don’t know. I guess I still have some weird feelings about them. But…can you promise me that we don’t gotta work with them again? Unless we absolutely have to?”

Len kissed Mick’s hand again and held it against his cheek, closing his eyes and inhaling and opening them on the exhale. 

“Never again, Mick. I promise.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short prompt: 'now just hold on a diddly darn minute'

“Mick, just-Mick, oh, oh-stop, Mick just hold on a godda-”

“Uncle?”

Mick and Len froze, slowly turning their heads to look at the young boy staring up at them. 

“Uh…hey, Kaleo.”

“Uncle Len, what were you gonna say to Uncle Mick?”

Len slowly slid his leg down from where it was wrapped around Mick’s waist and coughed. 

“I…was just gonna say..uh…just hold on a…diddly darn minute.”

Mick snorted. Len elbowed him. Mick reigned in his laughter and looked at Kaleo. 

“Yeah, we were just…exercising, and I was moving a little too…diddly darn fast for Lenny.”

Mick burst out laughing before he even finished the sentence, leaning against Len, who couldn’t help but smile. Kaleo raised an eyebrow and shook his head at them, turning around and mumbling something about ‘grownups being weirdos’ as he walked away.

Mick continued to muffle his laughter against Len’s sun-kissed skin, tongue darting out to taste the leftover saltwater lingering in drops. Len ran his hands up Mick’s back, pulling him closer against him. 

“That was pretty funny, Lenny.”

“You didn’t think it was so funny when Lisa caught us in the bathroom that one time.”

“Hey! That was different, we were naked and you were bent over-”

Len moaned, pressing against Mick.

“Mhmm. We should go get in the shower and recreate that, minus the ‘getting caught’ part.”

Mick grinned, pulling back and sweeping Len into his arms. Len laughed, throwing his head back and wrapping his arms around Mick’s neck while he was carried inside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yet again, hawaiian family. y'all gonna take that headcanon out my cold dead hands


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short prompt: 'prepare to be amazed'

Len would usually be more nervous with a blindfold on, but he trusted Mick. Mick wouldn’t ever put him somewhere unsafe or hurt him. This was okay. This was okay.

This was maybe still a little nerve-wracking, but okay. 

“Len, you’re gonna love this. I know it. I _know_ it.”

Len smiled at the enthusiasm in his husband’s voice as he drove them..wherever they were going. He’d come home and immediately been picked up and twirled around, Mick kissing all over his face and telling him ‘happy birthday’. He’d then blindfolded Len, telling him he had to, cause it was a surprise, and helped Len right back into the car.

They’d been driving for a while, about fifteen minutes, before they stopped. Len had no clue where they were, but he could feel himself buzzing with excitement. 

He could feel Mick’s excitement from the passenger’s seat. 

“Okay, we’re here, Len.”

Mick sounded a little breathless, definitely nervous, and got out of the car. Len waited patiently for Mick to open the passenger door and help him out. He led Len forward a few steps before he stopped. 

“Prepare to be amazed, Lenny.”

Len blinked as Mick tugged the blindfold off, squinting as his eyes adjusted to the sunlight again.

Len gaped at the sight before him.

“Mick, you-Mick.”

“Yeah.”

“ _Mick_.”

“Mhm.”

“How did you- _when_ did you-Mick, this is _the_ house.”

Len and Mick had had a plan for their dream home for many, many years. Len had even eyed a specific plot of land, and this was it. They were here. There home was here, exactly as Len had always pictured it in his mind. The white siding, black details. The truly impressively massive porch, the barn in the back. Huge windows that let in sunlight on both floors, the dark grey roofing. The mezuzah on the doorway, the gorgeous dark wood double doors. 

Len brought a hand up to cover his mouth, trying to muffle the small sob. He turned, pressing against Mick and burying his face against Mick’s neck. Mick wrapped his arms around Len’s waist and held him tight. 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay buddy, I-was this okay?”

“Was this okay? Mick, this is-”

Len could only get a few words out before he sobbed again. He wasn’t sad, or upset, he was…overwhelmed. 

They stood there, Mick holding Len, gently shushing him and nuzzling the short, graying hair on his scalp until Len was calm enough to speak. Len pulled away and sniffled, looking up at Mick.

“How did you even do this?”

“I’ve been planning it for a while, but construction started about nine months ago.”

“Mick, it’s…it’s perfect, Mick, it’s exactly what I’ve-what we’ve always wanted.”

Mick smiled at Len, a gentle, sweet smile, the one that always reminded Len that he had a husband who truly and deeply loved him. 

“I love you, Len.”

“I love you too, Mick.”

Len leaned up and kissed Mick, arms going around his waist as Mick cupped Len’s face. 

They broke apart at the sound of a loud ‘moo’. Len gasped and looked in the direction it came from before looking back to Mick, eyes wide and awed and wet. 

“You got me my cow?”

“Even better. Got you two.”

Len pulled Mick into another kiss, arms wound tight around Mick’s shoulders. 

He was most definitely amazed. 


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short prompt: 'i'm considering becoming a hermit'

Len opened the door slowly, poking his head in first. The bedroom was dark, and hot, and Len smiled fondly at the slightly-moving lump on the bed. Len walked the rest of the way into the room, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“Mick?”

There was a muffled grumble from under the pile of blankets. 

“Baby, you’ve gotta come out sometime.”

“Nnudnt.”

“Mick, I can’t understand what you’re saying.”

Mick pulled the blankets down just enough to uncover most of his face. 

“No I don’t.”

Len sighed and smiled, looking up at the windows, the soft sound of steady rain hitting the glass. 

“It’ll stop raining at one point, baby.”

“Ain’t stopping soon enough. It’s been a month already, Len. Even when the rain does stop, it ain’t sunny. It’s always dark and wet. I hate this place.”

“I know, Mick, I know, but this was the only place to go. Sometimes we gotta go places we hate when we’re on the run, you know that.”

Mick _whined_ , burying his face in the pillow. Len bit his lip to keep from ‘aww’ing at his partner. 

“I know, but this is the worst.”

“I’m sorry, Mick. I tried to get something in a warmer climate, but this is the only offer we got. We do have the fireplace.”

Mick peeked up from the pillow.

“Yeah.”

“You really can’t stay in bed forever. Or in the house forever, baby.”

“I’m thinking about becoming one of those…uh. It’s the people who…um. Like the crab?”

“Hermit?”

“Yeah-thank you-yeah, a hermit. I’m thinking about becoming a hermit. They don’t ever gotta go outside. Can just stay in the house. Be creepy and cryptic. Grow a beard.”

Len snorted and fell back on the bed, laughing even more at the huff Mick let out. Len crawled over to his side of the bed, sneaking his way under the blankets with Mick. It was hot under them, a nice, intimate, _alive_ kind of heat; Len wriggled until he was close to Mick, who had turned to face him. 

Len leaned forward, kissing Mick on the nose, on the lips, on the chin, the lips again, a series of small, chaste kisses that ended in them resting their foreheads together, noses bumping lightly, arms and legs wrapped around each other. 

“Well, if you’re gonna be a weirdo hermit, then I’ll be one too.”


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short prompt: 'do you want me to leave'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh...so i tried this weird experimental first person pov and apparently people dig it

Deep breath. Eyes closed. 

“Do you want me to leave?”

Couldn’t see his face, but he was crying. One thick, scarred arm moved up. Hands wiping off tears. He didn’t like crying. 

Eyes open. Another deep breath. 

“Do you want me to leave?”

A deep, ragged breath, broad shoulders lifting and dropping. 

“I don’t know.”

Walked up to him. Didn’t touch him. Couldn’t-not yet. His voice was rough from sobs and yells and screams. He was tired. Couldn’t blame him. He looked over his shoulder.

“Do you want to leave?”

God, no.

“No.” 

“Why?”

Closed eyes. Tears. Compulsion to lie. Not the time for that. 

“Because I love you, and you’re hurting, and I-I made that happen, I hurt you, and I have to make it right. I _want_ to make it right. You-you’re-Mick, I love you, more than anything, and I’ve left too many times. I can’t leave again, not unless you want me to.”

Quiet sniffs and sobs, shoulders and breath hitching.

Again, softly. 

“Do you want me to leave?”

Softer.

“No.”

Reached out, long fingers on those broad shoulders. Not grabbing. Just touching. Contact, nothing more. 

“Mick?”

He turned and stared. Eye contact. Not comfortable, but necessary. Eyes wet and wide and red-rimmed. 

“Len-”

Voice broke on the word, whole self falling forward. Caught him. Held him. 

“I’m never leaving again, Mick. I promise.” 


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short prompt: 'just admit i'm right'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3c

“N-No!”

“C’mon now, Lenny.”

Mick slapped Len’s ass again, the skin bright pink now from impact. 

“No!”

“Just admit I’m right, Len.”

Len panted and leaned back, tugging lightly at the rope around his arms. He bounced up and down, thighs sore from the effort of moving his weight. Len sunk down quickly, Mick’s cock filling him, stretching him, keeping him open like he’d been for the last thirty goddamn minutes. 

“You know you’re only gonna get to come once you admit it.”

“You’re-fuck, fuck, oh-an asshole, Mi-oh!”

 Mick laughed-bastard always laughed when this happened-and grabbed the meat of Len’s ass and held him down on his cock, hips rolling up in slow circles, switching to quick, sharp jabs. Len leaned forward, resting against Mick’s chest and gasping for breath. 

“Fuck, kitten, you just-goddamn it, Len, just say it and I’ll let you come. Or do you just want me to come? Fill you up, bet that’d be just as good as doing it yourself, huh? Leave you all hard and hurting, maybe plug you up-fuck, Lenny, fuck-”

Len whined, weakly rolling his hips down on Mick.

“No, please-I wanna come, Mick, hurts, can I please-please-”

“Just-fuck, just say it, Len-”

Mick wrapped his thick arms around Len’s waist tight and used his strength to force Len’s whole body down on him fast and hard. 

“Ah! Okay okay you’re right, Mick, you’re right, fuck-right about everything, fuck fuck please let me-”

Mick quickly reached between them and pulled the cock ring off of Len, thrusting into him a few more times, drawing out Len’s orgasm until he was shaking and whimpering, a quiet sigh escaping him at the feeling of Mick coming inside him. 

Mick caught his breath before untying the ropes, gently pulling Len’s arms forward and rubbing the joints from fingertip to shoulder, running his fingers over the imprint the rope left. 

They fell back on the bed, Len happily snuggled on top of Mick. 

“Mick?”

“Yeah?”

“What were we arguing about, again?”

Mick blinked up at the ceiling, and Len yawned. 

“Huh. I don’t remember.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:3c


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short prompt: 'i'm not good enough for you'

“Where are you going?”

“Away from here!”

Len stormed out of the bedroom, small bag in hand. There was money, a few clothes, a gun in it. He’d had it packed for a while now. 

Mick followed him-of course he did, Mick always followed him, no matter what-and that was part of the problem. 

Mick stood in front of him, between Len and the door. 

“Please, Len, if I did something wrong, I-”

“You don’t get it, Mick!”

Mick looked hurt, at that. 

“I-I don’t get a lot of things, Len, you know that. Did I mess up? I thought-we were doing really good, we just got away from your dad and Lisa’s safe, I thought-what did I do?”

Len dropped his bag, bringing both hands up to press at the sides of his head in frustration.

“No! It’s not you! It’s never been you, Mick, you’re not the problem!”

“Then what is?”

“Me!”

Mick blinked at Len, shaking his head just a little, confused look set into his face.

“What-what do you mean?”

Len swallowed around the dryness in his throat and took a deep breath, fighting and failing to keep the tears from falling. 

“I-Mick, I’m not good enough for you. I’m not. I’m-fuck, Mick, I never have been.”

There was a very loud silence in the room. 

“Why would you think that?”

Len shook his head, laughing at himself. 

“I don’t…I’m not good at this. I’m not good with people, I keep doing things that hurt you and I don’t mean to but I can’t stop, and I just…you deserve someone who can-I don’t know, who can be better. I don’t know if I can be.”

Len stared at the ground, biting his lip to keep the sobs in. Mick’s bare feet came into his line of vision. 

“You deserve better, Mick.”

“Len…why would I want ‘better’ when I’ve got you?”

Mick gently grasped Len’s chin and tilted his head up so they could see each other. 

“You think there’s really someone else out there who’s gonna be as perfect for me as you are? I mean, shit, Len, you’re not perfect, you fuck up, and yeah, you’ve hurt me, but you’re perfect for me. And all that shit is shit we can change, we just have to work on it.”

Len sniffled. 

“I don’t know how.”

“I know, that’s why you got me. We’re supposed to help each other, yeah?”

Len nodded, and Mick gave him a small smile.

“Yeah, see? We’re already working on it. You never woulda admitted that a few years ago. Ain’t no one for me but you, Len. Never has been, never will be. You’re the best, Len, and ‘good enough’ doesn’t matter when you’re all I want.”

Len sniffed again and Mick cupped his face, wiping away the tracks of tears with his thumbs. 

“You-you mean it?”

“I don’t lie, Len. Not to you.”

Len bit his lip, before pressing against Mick, wrapping his arms around Mick’s waist. Mick put his arms around Len’s shoulders, holding him close. 

“I wanna think of myself as good enough for you, Mick, but I need help.”

“And I’m here to help you, Len. Just like you help me. It’s always you and me.” 


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short prompt: 'it must be hard with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pick up line'

Len frowned at the passing car. It was the fifteenth one to just drive by him, and he was getting tired of holding his arm out. 

Hitchhiking wasn’t his ideal way of getting around, but he just…he’d had to get out. His sister was already safe, but he needed to-

Len shivered. Not the best time to think about that. 

He watched as an old truck slowed to a stop, pulling off the road slightly. Len walked up to the passenger’s side and looked in. 

Len blinked. 

“Hey there.”

“H-hi.”

That man was fucking hot.

He had short, uneven brown hair and thick, glorious muscles, shiny with sweat, a thin button-up shirt with most of the buttons undone exposing a toned, tan chest. Len felt himself blush and he felt a little hazy. 

“You alright there, kid?”

“Y-yeah, yes. I…I’m just trying to catch a ride.”

“Where you headin’, gorgeous?”

Len blanked for a moment before shaking his head and responding. Maybe his luck was changing.

“Uh, Keystone.”

“Keystone, huh? Gonna be hard to get there when you’re going the wrong way.”

Nope. Luck was just the same.

“What? I thought-”

“It gets most people traveling on foot, trust me. Hop in. I’m heading there anyway, just had to go pick up some feed and stuff.”

“Thank you, um..”

“Mick. Mick Rory.”

“Leonard Snart.”

Mick hummed and got back on the road once Len was in the truck. Soft country music was playing on the stereo, and the windows were rolled down, letting in the warm summer air. 

“So what’re you doing in Keystone? Ain’t exactly a tourist spot.”

Len laughed and looked Mick over. 

“Maybe I’m just wanting to go to a place with handsome men like yourself.”

Mick glanced at him and licked his lips. 

“Must be hard, huh, Len?”

Len frowned. 

“What?”

“I just mean with your sense of direction, it can’t be easy finding your way to a decent pick up line.”

Len’s jaw dropped and he stared at Mick, who was clearly trying to hide a smile. Len tilted his head and slid his hand across the seat to rest on Mick’s thigh. 

“Well, aren’t I lucky to have met you then? Bet you can show me to some good ones.”

Mick spread his legs a bit, letting Len move his hand further. 

“I bet I can show you lots of things, Len.”

Len shifted closer to Mick on the seat, leaning in to whisper into his ear.

“I can’t wait for that tour.”


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (extremely) short prompt: 'if i didn't know any better i'd say you were trying to seduce me'

“Len-Lenny, what is all this?”

“It’s your birthday present, Mick.”

Mick looked around wide-eyed at the piles of wood and paper and charcoal and all other manner of things before turning to Len.

“Is….is it all for me to burn?”

Len nodded, leaning in to press a quick kiss to Mick’s lip. 

“I know how long you went without it on that ship, and then we were on the run for a while…I thought this would be a good way to celebrate.”

Mick let out a breathy laugh, and his voice was shaky when he spoke. 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were trying to seduce me.”

Len laughed, wrapping his arms around Mick’s waist. 

“Well, it _is_ how I did it the first time around.”

Mick rested his forehead against Len’s, huge smile on his face. 

“Thank you, Lenny.”

They stood for a moment, feeling each other, breathing each other, before Len pulled back, slipping a lighter into Mick’s hand. 

“Light ‘em up, baby.”


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short prompt: 'you weren't supposed to hear that'

Len stared at Mick. Mick stared at Len. Len hung up the phone.

“What?”

“You-you weren’t supposed to hear that.”

Mick shook his head, mouth hanging open, still staring at Len.

“Why…why would you keep that from me? Len, I-”

“I’m sorry, Mick, I was scared, I didn’t-”

Len brought a hand up to his mouth, covering it, closing his eyes tight while his other hand went to cover his abdomen. 

“I’m sorry, I know I should have told you, I just-Mick, I’m sorry-”

Mick walked over in quick, long strides, kneeling in front of Len. Mick put one of his hands over the one Len had on his stomach. 

“No, no, you don’t have to apologize, just…you were gonna tell me, right?”

Len nodded, but didn’t open his eyes.

“How far along?”

“Two months. Almost three.”

Mick exhaled heavily. 

“Holy shit. Len, I….do you…do you want to keep it?”

Len looked down at Mick, hand dropping to rest on his thigh. Mick grabbed it, holding it gently. 

“Can we? Do you think we’d…would we be able to take care of it?”

Mick grinned. 

“Yeah, Len, hell yeah, I-God, Len, I want to, I want to.”

“Really?”

Mick nodded and kissed the back of Len’s hand. 

“Then yes. We’ll keep it. You’re gonna be a father, Mick.”


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short prompt: 'i don't care what they said! it doesn't mean shit!'

“Mick, open the door!”

No response but the sound of muffled sobbing. 

“Mick, please!”

Len let out a frustrated groan and rested his forehead against the door. He should have known. He never should have let those people around Mick. Bunch of snooty, holier-than-thou, pricks. 

Len regretted bringing Mick around them, but he didn’t regret killing them afterwards. They deserved to die. Len would kill the whole world if it meant Mick never felt like this again. He was already prone to bouts of depression, and when he did, he was…

People didn’t like to think of Mick as a sensitive person. No, that was too easy. If he was just some stumbling brute, some idiot, then it didn’t matter. People thought that about a lot of criminals, Len had figured out. If they’re not people, then they’re easier to judge. When you ignore their past, their life, their selves, what makes them them, then you can pass judgement. 

Many, many people were quick to pass judgement on Mick. 

Mick had done a lot of things, things that probably can’t be forgiven, but so had Len, and somehow, for some reason, people were willing to respect him, think of him as a person, when he had never felt remorse for a single crime.

People didn’t seem to understand that Mick felt remorse. 

He knew what he did was wrong. And lots of things, he didn’t regret doing, but Len always knew that a part of Mick yearned to be something else. Anything else. 

Mick was a sensitive man. He empathized with others, even when he didn’t want to, he felt deeply and he felt strongly. He cared. 

And people just…didn’t care. 

They brushed him off. They insulted him. They treated him like less than dirt. They didn’t think of him as human. 

And Len realized that he had facilitated that tonight. He’d thought it wouldn’t be so bad, but then Mick had talked to someone, pointed out a mistake they’d made-he had done so in his brunt way, but not unkind or rude-and the whole group had ganged up on him, telling him that there was no way he knew more than them, which was incorrect (Mick had been studying many different fields of science his entire life and he most certainly knew more than them). 

And it had hit hard. 

“Mick, please, just let me-”

“Just go away, please.”

Len stared at the door, horrified. 

“N-no! No, I’m not gonna leave you, not when you’re like this.”

“Please, Len, what-what they said-”

“I don’t care what they said, Mick! It doesn’t mean shit! They were wrong!”

The door swung open to reveal Mick, face covered in tears, breathing heavily.

“You don’t get it, Len. You don’t…everyone tells me that. Almost everyone I’ve ever known has told me over and over again that I’m stupid, and worthless, and-even if they’re wrong, Len, it…it’s hard to keep thinking everyone’s wrong when they just keep saying it.”

Len reached forward, cupping Mick’s face in one hand. 

“They are wrong, though.”

“I wanna believe that.”

“What can I do?”

Mick shrugged, turning his face to Len’s touch. 

“Dunno, Len. Don’t think there’s anything you can do. It’s…I just gotta work on it. Think the most you can do is keep doing what you always have.”

“Mick…I wanna do whatever I can for you.”

Mick sniffled and smiled a little at Len.

“I know you do, Len. I know you will.”


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short prompt: 'i think i'm in love with you and it scares me half to death'

Mick shut the door behind him. Len stood a few steps away, both of them panting. Len turned and looked at Mick; they both had blood on them, from the job. It had gone…terribly. 

Well, for everyone but them. They got away with their pay and were now at their usual motel for the next week. 

Len swallowed. Mick’s shirt was clinging to him, the white cloth soaked red, the hard points of his nipples showing under the cloth. 

“’m gonna go shower.”

Mick nodded, locking the door and setting his things down. 

Len took a quick, thorough shower, quickly dressing in soft flannel pants and one of Mick’s hoodies. He opened the door to see Mick in nothing but boxers, sitting on the bed. Mick turned at the sound of the door and smiled. 

“You leave me some hot water?”

Len couldn’t help but think that they both could have used up the hot water together if Mick had joined him.

“Yeah.”

Mick stood and grabbed his own clothes, brushing past Len on his way into the bathroom, bare chest pressed close to Len. Mick paused, and Len looked up at him. 

“I uh…I should move, huh?”

Mick smiled down at him, eyes half-closed, and licked his lips. 

“Yeah.”

Len went and sat on the bed, waiting for Mick to come back out. He ordered food for them and pulled out the movies he brought with him. He didn’t look up when the bathroom door opened, but turned when he felt a dip on the bed next to him. Mick was sitting close, wearing an open flannel shirt and pajama pants. 

“What’ve we got?”

“Bunch of stuff. Food’s on it’s way.”

“Cool.”

They popped in a tape and ate, once their food arrived. They sat close, thighs pressed together, occasionally eating food from each other’s plates, laughing, talking. Existing together in a way that neither had ever done with anyone else. 

Mick cleaned up once they finished and laid down on the bed, propped up against the pillows to watch the movie. Len bit his lip and looked over Mick. 

His eyes widened at the tent in Mick’s pants. Len glanced up at Mick’s face, and he had a small smile. 

“I uh…noticed you’re wearing my hoodie, Len.”

Len nodded. 

“I like it. ‘s warm, and big, and feels nice.”

The corner of Mick’s lip twitched up. 

“I like seeing you in my clothes.”

Len shifted up the bed until he was closer to Mick. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Would rather see all that on the floor, though.”

Len inhaled sharply. Mick looked down at himself and nodded. 

“Why don’t you go ahead? I can tell you’re curious, Len, go on.”

Len slowly slid his hand down the soft plane of Mick’s stomach until he could rub over the bulge, feeling Mick’s thick, big cock under the cloth. 

“Fuck, Lenny, that’s good, just…fuck, keep going.”

Len shifted to straddle Mick’s thighs, and rubbed more intently. Mick sat up, bucking his hips into Len’s touch. He placed one hand at the small of Len’s back, keeping him close, and cupped the back of Len’s head with the other, bringing him in for a kiss. 

Mick licked at Len’s lips, pressing his tongue past them to explore Len’s eager mouth. Len wrapped his arms around Mick’s shoulders, shifting forward to grind his ass down on Mick’s lap, his own cock straining and rubbing against Mick’s soft stomach. 

He felt Mick’s hand go under his shirt, and broke the kiss. 

“What? Len? Is-fuck, I’m sorry, was this too fast?”

Len shook his head, nose bumping against Mick’s.

“No, I-I thought-fuck.”

“What’s wrong?”

Len opened his eyes and looked into Mick’s; the prettiest mix of green and blue Len had ever seen, full of warmth and love, enough to make Len’s heart hurt a little. Len had thought he’d panic about Mick seeing what he looked like under his shirt, but he didn’t-and that’s what scared him.

“I think-I think I’m in love with you, and it scares me half to death, Mick.”

They sat there, pressed close, foreheads resting against each other, panting, for a long minute. Mick softly stroked at the heated skin on the small of Len’s back, the other hand coming to gently cup Len’s cheek. 

“I love you too, Len, and it scares the hell out of me, cause I ain’t ever loved someone like this.”

Len couldn’t stop the snort of laughter that left him, and Mick grinned, laughing along with him. Len leaned back a little, smiling bright at Mick. 

“We’re kinda stupid about love, huh?”

“God, we’re idiots about it, Lenny.”

“Think we’ll get better with it?”

Mick looked at Len, eyes warm and happy and loving. 

“I think we gotta stick with it to make sure. And Len, I wanna stick with you for the rest of my life.”

Len surged forward, pulling Mick into another kiss. 

Scared or not, he wanted the same thing.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh....some weird thing i wrote because no one ever seems to write mick appreciating len's body so here we go

Mick loved Len.

Everyone knew that, was aware of that, Lisa knew it (important) and Len knew it (more important), though it took him a while to really believe it. Len had a hard time believing anyone would love him. 

Lewis had set it into Len’s mind that he was unlovable in every aspect; Len thought, against all evidence, that he was stupid-his inability to communicate verbally sometimes, the way he’d focus on one thing more than others, his need to express emotion physically instead of with words-he thought his brain was broken (Mick thought his was too. They’re both wrong, of course, their brains aren’t broken, just wired differently). For a long time he thought he deserved to be hit and hurt if he made a simple mistake, like forgetting to order Mick’s favorite dish from their regular Thai restaurant. 

(Mick vividly remembered the first time an incident like that had happened. Len had forgotten to get something for Mick at the store and proceeded to panic for an hour, offering to run out and get the thing at 2:46 in the morning while it was fifteen degrees outside, and offering himself up to Mick for Mick to do whatever he wanted to him as payment for his mistake. Mick was not good at plans-he didn’t always see the clear path from point A to point B but he had plans to kill anyone who’d ever instilled that kind of fear in Len.)

One thing that always confused Mick about Len’s views of himself was that Len was under the impression that he was not actually attractive.

Mick had thought Len was beautiful as the too-thin, too-pale, too-short scrappy kid with a slum drawl to his voice and the curliest hair and blue-greenest blue-green eyes that Mick had rescued in juvie. 

Mick thought that Len was beautiful as the then-taller, still too-thin but not-quite-as-pale teenager growing into long fingers and delicate feet and elegant limbs, the curve of his hips expanding, settling. 

Mick thought Len was beautiful as the tall, full, grown man with a bound chest and wiry muscle and broader shoulders, voice deep and thick and sweet like dark honey and rum and the blue-greenest blue-green eyes that never changed. 

Mick watched as Len sighed, shrugging out of his jacket, shedding his clothes (unnecessary second skin while they were alone in their room in their house, that Len sometimes still kept on because he could still hear voices in his head saying that no one wanted to see his marred and scar-lined body (Mick did. Mick always wanted to see him.)) 

Clothes put away in their respective areas, Len turned to Mick, smiling fond under Mick’s inspection. Mick smiled back. 

One of the reasons Len had doubts of his attractiveness was because, after all these years, he still wasn’t quite sure where he stood on the ever-shifting masculine-feminine-androgynous scale of outward presentation. 

(No matter how many times Lisa and Mick told him that he never had to be sure, ever, and that just because he still liked to wear makeup and skirts it didn’t mean he was less of what he was, and that gendered items are bullshit designed to market in an unfair heteronormative world. But Lisa and Mick had always been less caring of conventions, happy to do as they damn well pleased. Len still assumed there was someone waiting to beat him, so they understood Len’s attitude about it, even if they wished it would change, for Len’s sake.)

Mick watched as Len stretched, long arms reaching up high over his head. 

Mick felt his cock stir under the quilt he’d pulled over himself. 

Len was gorgeously masculine in ways that he sometimes seemed to forget. The breadth of his shoulders cut a distinctively manly silhouette, the way he could grow chest hair, leg hair, any kind of body hair-something Mick personally wasn’t allowed to do (not that most of his body could anyway at this point)-was one of Mick’s favorites. The course hair that covered a patch of sculpted chest that had been flat for years now. 

(That had been something. Mick had only seen Len so excited a few times as when he was properly healed and looked in a mirror at his profile, the roundness gone entirely for the first time, celebrating by donating his binders to people who’d need them.)

He was built-to most people’s surprise-strong, and solid, a lower center of gravity giving him a strong core and better balance than Mick could ever hope to have. Len was far from weak, too, as much as people assumed that he was  when he stood next to Mick (in all fairness, everyone looked smaller and somewhat weaker when they stood next to Mick. It was something Len appreciated in a very explicit way); he worked out and it showed, if less than on Mick (which, yet again in all fairness, Mick did workout more and did center his more on building actual, usable power and strength). The thick muscles of his thighs, the defined curve of his calves, forearms and biceps developed mostly for the purpose of being able to carry more during robberies. 

Hey, everyone needed motivation. 

Mick couldn’t help but appreciate the more feminine-leaning aspects of Len’s beauty (Len wouldn’t want him to ignore it, either. They either loved all of one another or none, and Mick would cut off his hands before he stopped loving Leonard Snart). The way his hips widened and waist dipped, the softer look to his face, the long, delicate, but immensely strong fingers. 

(Mick knew that none of these individual things were either masculine or feminine, at least not to him, but he viewed his gender differently than Len did his. Still understandable. Len wanted there to be clearly lines in the context of himself (his self-context had been robbed of him for many, many years); ‘these things about me are masculine, these things about me are feminine, these things are both and these are neither. I don’t know how it all balances out, Mick, but it does.’ Mick was fine with that. Wherever Len found his balance, his comfort, that was okay.)

Len yawned and crawled into the bed, getting under the quilt and wriggling until his long, thin, beautifully soft body was pressed against Mick’s side. Mick felt strong arms go around his waist and the velvet-fuzz of Len’s hair resting against his chest. Len traced lazy patterns in Mick’s skin, running fingertips barely over the edge where skin-tissue became scar-tissue, drifting down to rub Mick’s cock. 

Len laughed. 

“Thought that was a pretty boring striptease.”

Mick laughed, too.

“You could get me going putting clothes on, Lenny.”

Len nuzzled his chest-narrowly avoiding a ticklish spot-and sighed, happy, hand lightly wrapped around the base of Mick’s cock, fingers moving slowly, massaging more than stroking. 

“We’ll have to test that out sometime.”

Mick felt his face flush, breath coming lighter. 

“Mhm.”

Len looked up at him-blue-greenest blue green under long, dark lashes. 

“Do you need more than this tonight? I can suck you off or you can fuck me or something.”

Mick smiled through a moan-Len had a habit of making sex sound so casual and clinical and Mick had never thought he’d find that as sexy as he did.

“Wanna fuck you, but wanna go slow. I wanna feel you. All of you.”

Len smiled-Mick could feel the heat from his cheeks against his chest, Len had the prettiest pink blush-and sat up, leaning up to kiss Mick. It was soft, not a deep kiss, just pressing their mouths together and pulling away and resting their foreheads together. 

Len moved, powerful thighs straddling Mick’s lap, Mick reaching between them, touching Len, fingers barely moving over soft, wet skin, dipping into the entrance lightly. He gathered some slick on his fingers and spread it on himself, hand wrapped around his cock, working Len’s fluids over his own heated flesh. He dipped his fingertips into Len again, rubbing in little circles, thumb pressing against the engorged little cock that pulsed and at the top of Len’s cunt. 

Len threw his head back and Mick was a little mesmerized. 

Slender, warm neck leading down to the patch of graying, dark hair, scars scattered all over, almost covering Len.

(Mick knew what each was from. He could point out the two gunshot wounds, the cigarette burns, which came from bottles and belts and which came from razors and knives.)

Len shifted forward and Mick thrusted gently, slowly, Len drawing in a deep gasp-he did every time, but it was always longer the slower Mick moved. Len leaned forward again, resting his weight on Mick. He didn’t move up and down (though, God, Mick loved when Len did, seeing those legs strain with effort and his abdomen twitch from pleasure and exertion), he simply sat there, enjoying the feeling of Mick filling him. 

Mick loved this. He loved the closeness, the sweetness, how Len needed him and loved him and felt against him. 

Len opened his eyes-when had he closed them? Mick had lost track of time (no worries, Len’s internal clock was flawless)-and he rested his forehead against Mick’s again, both of them starting to roll their hips in gentle circles, soft stomachs pressed together as they rocked together. Mick’s arms were tight around Len’s waist, keeping him where he knew it felt best for them both, Len’ arms wound around Mick’s shoulders, legs around his waist. He was letting Mick support his weight. 

(He knew Mick wouldn’t let him fall. Mick knew that, too.)

Mick closed his eyes, panting, tongue darting out to prod at Len’s mouth, teasing until Len kissed him. Their hips moved faster, closer, harder, tighter movements until Len’s whole self twitched and stuttered, holding Mick so tight he thought he felt his bones grinding. 

(He didn’t mind.)

Mick cried out as he emptied into Len, deep, wet, full, and Len collapsed against him.

Head turned towards Mick’s neck, he pressed soft kisses against the skin with each breath, breathing his affection onto Mick.

(Len had so much affection to give.)

Mick laid back, carefully not moving Len too much or too quickly, until he was flat on his back, Len cuddled on top of him. Mick grabbed the edge of the quilt and dragged it over their bodies.

“I love you, Lenny.”

“I love you too, Mick.”

Mick hummed, dozing off along with Len.

Mick loved Len, deeply, truly, completely.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from a conversation about a lost opportunity.

Mick stomped into the cargo bay-with quiet footsteps, and glared at his younger self. He let out a low, angry growl and looked between himself and the younger Lance. 

“Give me the kid. You two need to sleep.”

His younger self backed up a few steps, tightening his arms around-around Len. But not Len, not Mick’s Len. 

The baby had been quiet and content, as Mick had seen. He’d been watching them on the screens as much as possible, making sure that…they were all fine. 

Not just Len. He wasn’t just checking on Len.

He was. 

“No way. I’m supposed to watch him.”

Mick growled at his younger self before stopping and closing his eyes, taking a deep breath. He opened his eyes again and looked at himself.

“Please. You both do need the sleep, and someone’s gotta watch him. I know him. Please.”

His younger self was conflicted-the younger version of Sara shrugged and went to find a place to sleep-but after a moment, his younger self held the baby close.

“Hey, listen-if anything goes wrong or if you’re scared or hurt, just start crying real loud and I’ll come find you, promise. And I know you can cry, you little loudmouth.”

The younger Mick smiled down at the baby briefly before hesitantly handing him over to Mick. 

“Y-you do anything to hurt him, I don’t care how big and scary you are. I’ll burn you and your friends to ashes.”

Mick nodded at his younger self, who stopped for a moment before leaning in quickly and softly pecking the baby on the head before leaving. 

Mick sat on one of the crates, shifting Len-little, small, just a baby Len, in his arms until he was comfortable. He looked down at Len, whose big blue-green eyes were quietly watching the world, and Mick.

“Hi there.”

A blink.

“I’m Mick. You know me, later. Not til you’re fourteen and in juvie and your mouth’s outgrown your body. Don’t worry, though. I help you out. Every time you ask me why, I tell you I just wanted to fight someone. I haven’t ever told you that yeah, I liked getting to beat the shit out of them, but God help me, I did it because you were the most beautiful boy i’d ever seen. I felt something in me change when I saw you for the first time, Len.”

Mick laughed, leaning back against the wall, holding Len a little closer.

“You know, we go through a lot of shit, you and me. We fight a lot, but…it’s never…it’s never big enough to really break us. There’s one fight that you’re gonna have with me, and it’s my fault, and you hate me for it for a while but you come and find me. We always find each other, Lenny.”

The baby gurgled and smiled up at Mick, and Mick felt his heart in his throat.  

He smiled back. 

Mick brought up his hand and Len reached out, tiny little hand grabbing it.

“God, how could anyone ever wanna hurt you?”

Mick couldn’t keep the frown off his face, and he took a deep, shaky breath.

“People are gonna hurt you, Len. It’s-I know there’s nothing I can do to change-I can’t protect you until we meet and I hate knowing that time travel is real and that for some stupid fuckin’ reason your pain is a constant. So’s mine, but like shit I care about that. I care about you, Lenny, and-I’d give anything to make things different.”

“Sometimes I think, ‘Maybe I should do it. Take the ship and change things for him. Change things for the better.’ But then I think, ‘No, I can’t do that, cause then Lisa wouldn’t be born, and Len’d kill me if I made that the reality’. Heh, you’re gonna love Lisa, Len. She’s a lot younger than you, about thirteen years. But she’s your whole world, you know?”

“……I also think changin’ things…it’d mean we never meet. And I think that’d be better for you, probably. I’d be dead without you, so, you know. Win-win on that front. I just. All I’ve ever wanted since the first day I met you was to make you happy, Len. Keep you safe and happy. Sometimes I thought leaving would do that but we always came back to each other.”

“You never did think emotional things through, though. That’s-that’s actually a problem we have, when we…you know. You don’t ever really seem to ‘get’ what you’re feeling, and that’s caused some problems, but we always get through that. You may not understand your feelings but God, you feel them strong.”

Mick lightly poked Len on the forehead, the baby smiling in response. Mick smiled again. 

“You really are a well-behaved baby. And a beautiful one. I always-I thought about it, having kids together. Never told Len. Well, you. I’ll never tell you, I guess except for now. But I did want it. I always thought….I knew we’d have beautiful kids. But that just isn’t what happened for us, I guess. We get married. Can you believe that? We get married. Small ceremony with a rabbi and Lisa. We do get to raise Lisa together, though. We were too damn young but I think we did good. You really will love her. I guess it’s okay to tell you all this cause, you know. You’re what, a day old, maybe three? You won’t remember.”

“I just realized I never wondered if you loved me. I just knew. It wasn’t ever something I had to question. Even when you hated me, you loved me, and I loved you when I hated you. But I guess we never really hated each other, then, huh?”

Mick shifted to sit on the floor, shoulder resting against the crate and back against the wall, safely tucked into the small corner with the baby resting against his chest. Len started to sniffle and move restlessly against Mick’s chest.

“Aw, hey now, don’t get fussy.”

Mick shifted the baby in his arms again and began to hum. The noise clearly caught Len’s attention, and Mick hummed a little louder. 

“ _Is tu as fheàrr don tig deise_  
de na sheasadh air thalamh;  
is tu as fheàrr don tig culaidh  
de na chunna mi dh’ fhearaibh-”

Len slowly quieted, happily settling, and drifting off to sleep, soothed by Mick’s soft, deep voice. Mick kept singing, the words of one of his first languages coming as easily as the tune. 

—

“- _thig mo chrios à Dùn Eideann_  
is mo bhrèid à Dùn Chailleann,  
gheibh sinn crodh as a’ Mhaorainn  
agus caoraich à Gallaibh-”

Len turned away from the screens, turning from the room and leaving. He couldn’t-he shouldn’t have watched it. Any of it. 

He walked without thinking and came to a familiar door-their door, of course it was their door-

But he wasn’t alone.

“What are you doing here?”

The younger Mick blinked at him, apparently having been lost in thought.

“Huh? Oh. Nothing. I guess I just kinda….found my way here. The big guy told me to sleep and this door opened for me.”

Len narrowed his eyes at him.

“Did you go in?”

Mick crossed his arms over his chest-God, it was such a familiar gesture, Len almost wanted to cry-and looked away.

“Nah. Didn’t think I should.”

Len cleared his throat and entered the room, gesturing for Mick to follow him. Mick followed-hesitantly, Len knew at that age Mick thought everything was a trap-and looked around. Len couldn’t help but smile at the look of awe. 

“Where did you get all this?”

“Stole it…..with my partner.”

“Cool. Your partner is the big guy, right?”

“Yes, that’s M-my partner.”

“He cares about you.”

Len did a double take. Mick was staring at him, a familiar stare. 

“You don’t know that.”

Mick snorted and shook his head. 

“C’mon, dude. Nobody talks about someone the way he talks about you if they don’t love that person. Which one of y’all fucked up?”

Len sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed. He should have known talking to Mick’s younger self would be a bad idea, cause Mick at any age knew how to see right through Len.

“Me. It was me. I…did something and it ended terribly for him, he-I can’t tell you exactly because it’s not mine to tell, but he was hurt. A lot. Badly. And I don’t think I can ever-”

Len took a deep breath. 

“I can’t ever make it up to him.”

“So?”

Len blinked. 

“Excuse me?”

“So what? You can’t make it up to him so you two just. Drop each other? That seems shitty, since y’all’re obviously in love.”

Len gaped at Mick, the teenager’s stare level and clear. Len shook his head after a few moments and laughed.

“It’s that obvious, huh?”

“Dude, you were practically drooling over him.”

“I was not!”

Mick raised an eyebrow. 

“……I maybe was a little. He’s my husband, I get to drool.”

Mick laughed and sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed next to Len. 

“Listen, dude, I know I’m just some idiot teenager who no one likes, but I’ve always been good at-I don’t know, people stuff, you know? Like. You two obviously love each other. So you hurt him. People hurt people. That’s just what fuckin’ happens, right? And it may have been a big thing, but big things are still just things. You didn’t mean to, even I can see that, so like. Just apologize and explain yourself and let him know that you, you know. Like, regret it and shit. He seems scary and pissed off, but like. He still loves you, you know, and like. I don’t know about you, but I like to think love can..you know. Win. It can beat anything that tries to beat it down.”

Len stared at Mick, smiling softly. 

“You’re not an idiot, Mick. You know that, right?”

Mick shrugged.

“Maybe not. But a lot of people seem to think it. Easier to just….live at their expectations, I guess.”

“You gave me some good advice. You wanna hear some?”

Mick turned to look at him and nodded. 

“Fuck their expectations and fuck them. You’re  _you_ , Mick, you’re smart and genius in your own ways, and just because they’re  _your_  ways doesn’t make them any less valid or real.”

Len reached out, slowly, withdrawing his hand for a moment before setting it on Mick’s shoulder. 

“No one gets to make you feel bad about yourself. Don’t let them. If they try, kill them.”

Mick narrowed his eyes, looking at Len thoughtfully for a moment. 

“I like you. You’re hardcore.”

Len laughed, hard, much harder than he had in weeks. He fell back on the bed, knowing he looked probably a bit touched, but not caring. He felt a dip on the mattress next to him. Mick had laid back as well, grin on his face. 

“Wow. I ain’t laughed like that….in a long while.”

“Is he the one who usually makes you laugh?”

Len made a noise confirming that. 

“Guess that’s one more reason to get back with him. You look really beautiful when you laugh, and when you smile.”

Len shook his head and laughed again. 

“Careful there, kid. You’re still a minor.”

“Yeah, but uh…he ain’t.”

Len could  _hear_  the smirk in Mick’s voice.

Len stared up at the ceiling. So did Mick. Len took a moment to enjoy the quietness of it, of just being with Mick-even if it wasn’t his Mick-and existing. Len sighed, closing his eyes and smiling. 

“I’ll talk to him tonight. Or I’ll try. I don’t know how much he wants to hear from me, but I’ll try.”

“Cool.”

Mick yawned, stretching his not-yet-muscled arms above his head. Len sat up. 

“Hey, why don’t you sleep in here? I won’t let anyone bother you. If you need anything, just ask Gideon to get me.”

Mick blinked tiredly and nodded, sitting up to pull off his shoes. He crawled into the bed, wrapping his arms around a pillow-Len’s pillow. 

Len smiled at the teenager and pulled the blanket over him. 

“Good night, Mick.”

“Mm, night.”

Len stayed until Mick fell asleep, before making sure he was tucked in and turning the lights down. Len quietly left the room-feeling lighter and happier than when he entered. 

— 

Len walked into the room, not bothering to knock. Mick looked up at him from the little workstation he’d set up. He looked carefully impassive. 

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

Len crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the table.

“Mick?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

Mick leaned back, away from the small machine on the table. He crossed his arms and looked up at Len.

“I love you, too.”

“You know…you know I regret it, right? More than anything I’ve ever done. Leaving you before, leaving Lisa….nothing was-nothing compared to what I did to you. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for what I did. I can’t change it and I can’t fix it, but I want us to get better.”

Mick looked at him for a moment, and it felt too similar the the look the teenager had given him earlier. 

“I want that, too. And you’re right. You can’t fix it, and you can’t change it. But I don’t want it ‘fixed’ or ‘changed’. It happened, and I know you hate not being able to control things, but you have to deal with that. It. Happened. It’s done, and it hurt more than you can imagine, but it’s done.”

Len swallowed heavily, the click of his throat loud in the quiet room. 

“What do you need from me?”

Mick’s face relaxed a little-Len had asked the right question. 

“I need you to stop posturing about making it up to me, for one. Len, I just want  _us_  back. I need you to let go of how bad you’re feeling and help me for a while. I’m not saying you can’t feel what you need to, but shit, Len, this-I’m fucked up. Worse than I was before. My dreams aren’t right and I’m scared all the time and I question whether or not my thinking is my own. I  _need_  your help. I  _want_  your help. I want you. So that’s what I need from you.”

Len nodded. 

“I think I understand.”

Mick smiled at him-an actual smile, small but  _real_ , and Len thought he was going to faint. 

“Good. You talk to me earlier?”

Len smiled, looking to the side. 

“Yes. Just got proof that you’ve always been a genius.”

Mick laughed-oh God, Len felt his heart swell at that-and relaxed more.

“That so?”

“Yes, Mick. You were also very cute. A little eager when it comes to being attracted to people-”

“Maybe I’m just eager with you, Lenny.”

Len looked at Mick, biting his lip and smiling. 

“Maybe so.”

The interaction felt so natural, so…normal, like how they always talked to each other. They were on their way.

—

“Wait, okay, so….if you’re me in the future….”

“Yeah.”

“That means-I GET TO BANG THE HOT GUY!”

Mick blinked at his younger self.

“Uh-you mean Len?”

“OF COURSE I MEAN LEN! Who else would be the ‘hot guy’ in this group? Wow. I get married to the most beautiful man ever. Do I really get  _that_  lucky?”

Mick turned his head to look at Len-beautiful, smart, sexy, amazing Len, holding his own infant self, smiling a gentle smile down at the baby. 

Mick nodded. 

“Yeah kid. You do.”

—


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the acquisition of the Honorable Pickles Rory-Snart.

“We can’t just leave the little guy, Len.”

“Mick…”

“Please, Lenny?”

Len’s lips tightened into a thin line. He hated when Mick used  _that_ tone with him, and looked at him with  _that_ look. He couldn’t lie, though. The puppy did need a home, the poor thing. It couldn’t have been more than a few weeks old, and they had just killed its owner.

Owner had deserved it, seeing some of the pictures he’d had stashed with his money had proved that. But the puppy couldn’t be left alone. He couldn’t fend for himself yet. 

The puppy whined and burrowed into Mick’s hold, scared and trying to hide in Mick’s arms. Len couldn’t blame it. He’d tried to hide in Mick’s arms many times.

“Okay, okay. Don’t have a conniption, Mick, we’re taking the dog.”

Mick’s face lit up like one of his beloved fires, holding the absurdly small puppy closer, talking quietly to it, soothing it. 

“Shh, shh, lil guy, you’re gonna have a new home now, with us. You’re gonna love it, you lil sausage.”

—

Len jumped, snapping awake from his light sleep at the feeling of something scratching at his leg. He pushed up and off of Mick-who was still asleep, lucky bastard could sleep through a tornado (he actually had done so before)-and looked behind him and down, letting out a breath. 

“Hey, you.”

The puppy whined and stood on its back paws again, front paws pressing and scratching at the couch. 

“What d’you need? You just want up here?”

The puppy’s little tail wagged and it whined again. Len smiled, reaching over and picking it up, holding it up in one arm and scratching through its fur with the other. 

“You’re interrupting me and Mick’s nap time, you know that, right? Of course you know that. You’re a smart one.”

The puppy licked at Len’s face and finally settled, happy to be held. 

“We really need to come up with a name for you.”

Len shifted back on the couch, positioning himself on top of Mick once again, but on his side, upper body slotted between Mick’s chest and the back of the couch. Len set the puppy on Mick’s chest, hand stroking over its small back.

Mick started mumbling in his sleep, unintelligible for the most part. 

“Mmm….don’t..you’re gonna hurt the pickles..”

Len narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend’s words, but smiled. The puppy had made a small noise right after, and Len kept petting it. He nuzzled Mick’s chest and pressed a small kiss to the same area.

“Hmm….Pickles…that’s not a bad name.”

—

“Oh! Oh, fuck-Mick, oh my-fuckin-Mick, please-”

Mick laughed, low and right against Len’s neck, the skin still caught between his teeth. 

“Please,  _Mick_ -”

“Ow!”

“Mick?”

Len watched as Mick pulled away and looked over his shoulder. Len looked up just enough to see what he was looking at, and couldn’t help but laugh. Mick turned back to him and frowned.

“Oh, hush. He never bites your toes, you don’t know how much those sharp little teeth-OW!”

Len burst into a fit of giggles, turning to the side as much as he could from his position under Mick and laughing into the pillow. Mick pulled off of him, turning and reaching to the foot of the mattress and grabbing Mr. Pickles, sighing and petting a hand over him.

“Why you gotta be a cockblock, Mr. Pickles?”

Len laughed harder at that, covering his face with a pillow to muffle the sound. 

“You shouldn’t cockblock your dad, Mr. Pickles. That’s just rude.”

Len was  _wheezing_ at this point. Mick shook his head and smiled, setting the dog own on Len’s chest. The puppy started barking in excitement, responding to Len’s glee. Len finally calmed enough to turn back and look at the puppy.

“He’s-he’s right, Mr. Pickles. You shouldn’t keep Mick from having fun with  _his_ pickle.”

Len dissolved into another fit of laughter before he even finished his sentence, Mick laughing right along with him, the puppy just enjoying the moment and the apparent attention.

—

“ _Mick_ , come  _on_!”

“Shh! Lenny, I can’t.”

Len crossed his arms over his chest and sighed in frustration. 

“Just- _move him_.”

“I  _can’t_ , Len.”

“We have a  _plan_ , Mick, we’ve had this plan for a month!”

“Mr. Pickles don’t follow no goddamn  _plan_ , Leonard!”

Len turned and pressed his forehead against the wall. He couldn’t even really blame Mick, once that dog decided to fall asleep on you, there was no guilt-free way out of it. Maybe they’d spoiled him. 

—

Len and Mick jumped into the car, Mick putting it into drive and taking off. The plan had gone down mostly perfect, if a little off time. Mick turned and grinned at Len.

“See? It was fine.”

Len rolled his eyes. 

“Why’d I marry you again?”

“Shh, Len!” Mick glanced at the backseat- “Don’t talk like that in front of our kid!”

“Mr. Pickles is a dog, Mick.”

“Nonsense. He’s a baby, Lenny.”

Len turned and looked at the small fluffy dog, happily napping in a carseat in the backseat, with a blanket and a stuffed chew toy around him.

“Well…..I suppose you’re not  _entirely_ wrong about that.”

Len glanced at Mick, making brief eye contact with him and smiling before looking back to the dog. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> google shih tzu puppies, that's what he looks like.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a coming together.

Mick couldn’t help but grin when Len smiled at him. It was so hard to get a real smile out of Len, but Mick could tell which ones were real and which ones were sarcastic, meant to trick or annoy. Mick liked those too, of course (like he liked everything about Len), but the real smiles-and the knowledge that he was one of the only things that could put one on Len’s face-were his favorite.

“So, Mick, any other plans for tonight?”

Mick’s grin softened, and Len slowed his pace to match Mick’s more laid-back walk.

“No. I’m feeling the itch a little bit, but I think I can manage until tomorrow. What about you, Lenny? Got a hot date I don’t know about?”

“Oh, Mick, come on. You’re the only  _hot date_  I need.”

Mick rolled his eyes, but blushed nonetheless. 

“I think most people’s dates don’t consist of stealing cars and giving diamonds to fencers to sell.”

“Good. Leaves more for us, right?”

Mick laughed, easily wrapping an arm around Len’s shoulders, ignoring the barely-there flinch. It’d taken him two years to get to this point, being able to touch Len whenever he wanted without Len having an episode. He reveled in it (and, of course, still listened to Len whenever he said he didn’t want to be touched). 

—

“Are you sure you wanna go see this?”

“Hell yeah. Why? You gettin’ scared?”

Len pouted-God, that was too cute-and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“No. I just…think that damn puppet thing is a little…weird.”

“Aw, Lenny-”

“Shut up.”

“Listen, if it gets scary, just hold onto me real tight.”

Mick grabbed Len’s hand and guided it to his arm, flexing under his jacket as Len touched him.

“See? I’m strong enough to take some damn puppet.”

Len smiled, a small, hesitant one, and ran his hand over Mick’s arm. 

“Well….you do have some awful big muscles there, Mick.”

Mick reached out and grabbed Len’s other hand, holding both between his own, marveling a little, still, at the difference between them. 

“Hey, if it’s too scary, we can leave for real, Len. Or see something else.” 

Len looked up at Mick, and firmly wrapped his arms around one of Mick’s, squeezing him briefly. 

“No, let’s do it. I know you’ll protect me, my big knight in beat-up armor.”

—

Mick laid back on the bed and sighed. 

“God, this hotel’s bed sucks, but it’s better than that fucking car.”

He could hear the sounds of Len brushing his teeth before exiting the small bathroom. Mick turned to look at Len-

“Is that my shirt?”

Len, who was wearing a plaid shirt that was clearly far too big for him that had slightly charred cuffs, blinked at Mick and stuck his bottom lip out.

“No.”

“Len.”

“Maybe.”

Mick laughed and scooted to the side, patting the mattress next to him. Len grinned, cheeks tinted pink (from the shower he’d taken or something else, Mick couldn’t tell), and settled in the empty space next to Mick. 

Both were sleepy, not at all paying attention to whatever show was playing on the small tv. Len cuddled up next to Mick, slowly, and Mick let him. The small touches on the arms, hands, shoulders, those were all fine for Mick to initiate. But more intimate moments like this, he knew Len needed to control. Mick was happy to let that happen, so long as he got to feel Len against him.

“You know I’m gonna want that shirt back. It’s one of the only ones I got left that fits me.”

“Mhmm.”

“I mean it, buddy.”

“Shouldn’t flirt so much with a renowned thief. Just makes me think I have permission to steal all your stuff. Either way, aren’t I supposed to? Isn’t that what one person does in a relationship?”

Mick’s eyes shot open and he sat up, Len grumbling at being disturbed from his comfortable position. 

“Wait-what?”

Mick watched a look of surprise and fear blossom on Len’s face, before being hidden by embarrassment. 

“I-I thought-you seemed like you were flirting all the time, and I was worried-I thought maybe just cause that’s how I talk to people you didn’t think I was serious, but-I’m sorry, Mick, I-”

“I was.”

“What?”

“I was. I-shit, Len, I thought you didn’t realize it, and I didn’t wanna fuck things up between us so I never brought it up-”

“So…these haven’t been dates?”

“I-if you want them to have been, I-I’d like that, Len.”

“I think I’d like that too, Mick. I’d like to date you.”

Mick let out a relieved, somewhat frantic laugh. 

“Shit, Len, how are we such good fucking partners if we can’t even figure out that we both thought-fuckin’ hell, Lenny. I love you.”

Though it brought another flush to both of their faces, neither could say it was embarrassment. It was more like a calm settled over them, that easy, and entirely true, admission. Mick felt himself, as he looked at Len, relax throughout his entire body, like when he lit a fire. Len felt tension melt from himself, moving closer to Mick and smiling softly, that same smile he knew Mick adored.

“I love you too, Mick.”

Mick settled back onto the bed, holding his arms open for Len, who gladly and quickly pressed himself against Mick’s chest. He intertwined his legs with Mick’s and wrapped his arms around Mick’s thick waist. Len sighed happily, and Mick loved the feeling of that exhale on his chest.

“Hey, Lenny?”

“Yes?”

“I still want my shirt back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys it's mick, back at it with the short ass oneshots


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a prompt from a friend: 
> 
> "Leonard Snart complaining about people and things and concepts when he is just sick and tired of of their shit, and Mick Rory casually asking (often while he’s eating) if Len wants Mick to beat them up (even if Len is talking about a concept or inanimate object instead of a person) as though he’s asking about what the weather’s like outside."

1. 

Len sat down, rather forcefully, on one end of the couch. Mick glanced up from his book, looking over the rim of his glasses at his husband.

“Hey, kitten.”

“I cannot  _fucking_  believe this.”

“What’s that?”

Len sighed, crossing his arms over his chest-oh, Mick did enjoy how that looked-and frowned. 

“Stupid fucking plans. They can’t-the fucking job can’t work! I can’t do it and it’s because of this stupid fucking timing issue and there’s no way I can change it!”

Mick continued reading, listening and fully aware of what Len said.

“Want me to beat something up?”

“Unless you can beat up the fabric of time and space, no.”

“I’ll call around and see if I can get a hold of the fabric of time and space, then.”

Mick’s casual offer made Len’s frown twitch. He looked at his husband, reading glasses perched on the wide bridge of his nose, engrossed in ‘ _The Grapes Of Wrath_ ’.

“How are you liking that one?”

“I’ve cried a few times, Len. You know how I am about poor farm folks.”

Len finally felt himself smile, and he wiggled and wormed his way to lay on top of Mick between his arms. 

“Read to me?”

2.

“-then he said-fucking Christ, he said ‘well, he tells it like it is’, and-what the fuck does that even mean, Mick? What the fuck are these people talking about?”

Mick kept stirring the pot of sauce, nodding and listening to Len. 

“They’re republicans, Len.”

“I know, Mick, but then this fucking hipster-I swear to God, you could  _smell_  the gentrification on him-talks up and says ‘now there’s no need to get violent, that makes us just as bad’-there is no ‘just as bad’! Do they not realize there’s actual fucking nazis running around?”

“C’mere, taste this.”

Len stood and came over to the stove, pink tongue darting out to taste the sauce on the spoon Mick held up.

“It-hm. A little spicier. Could you add some cumin?”

“Good idea. Thank you, kitty cat.”

“No problem. And then those two started arguing, but they managed to fucking agree that the fucking NFL protests were ‘just unprofessional’. Can you fucking believe that? I cannot fucking stand this country and this shitty two-party bullshit.”

“Mhm. Want me to beat it up?”

Len stared at his husband. 

“Are you offering to beat up the entire republican and democratic parties?”

“Hey, I’d beat up the centrists and the libertarians, too.”

Len bit his lip and laughed. 

“That’d be great, Mick, thank you. Can I taste it again?”

Mick grinned a dirty grin at him. 

“Oh, you can  _always_  have a taste, kitten.”

3.

“But…..I don’t  _want_  to.”

Mick sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, rubbing it slightly.

“I-I know, Len, but-the doctor said you needed it, so you’re doing it.”

Mick almost had to keep himself from looking at his husband, knowing that even after all these years, he was still vulnerable to the Snart Family Pout. And he knew now Len’s lip would be wobbling just a little, eyes wet and bright and big.

Len grumbled, voice quiet and sad and ultimately childish, but in a way that Mick could only find endearing (and somewhat sad, knowing that Len was never able to be like this in childhood). 

“It’s gonna hurt, Mick.”

Mick sighed, turning to face Len and wrapping his arms around him. He hugged Len close, kissing the top of his fuzzy head.

“I know, buddy. Do you want me to beat up the doctor afterwards?”

Len sniffled, voice muffled against Mick’s chest.

“No. He didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Okay, buddy. I’ll be right there with you, you know that, right?”

“Yeah. Still don’t wanna do it.”

“I know, Lenny. I know.”

4. 

Mick bit into the donut and sighed happily, the chocolate and dough mixing into a glorious flavor. He was in his hammock in the backyard, swinging gently, a box of one dozen wonderful donuts on the hammock next to him, his copy of ‘ _The Dark Half_ ’ sitting dog-eared on top of the donut box. 

He heard his husband’s steps, quiet though they were, approaching him.

“Hey, Len.”

“Can I get in?”

Mick grabbed the box and the book and moved them to his other side, patting the hammock next to him. 

“Of course. Donut?”

Len pouted and grabbed one out of the box-chocolate frosted with sprinkles, as Len insisted that that kind was ‘the best donut and the only one worth eating’ (a sentiment fine by Mick, as that meant more of all the other kinds for him)-and chewed on it. He was quiet, for a good while. 

“What’s wrong, buddy?”

Len pressed to Mick’s side, still quiet. 

“I’m just sad, I guess. I didn’t want to be alone.”

Mick hummed, wrapping one arm around Len’s shoulders. 

“You want me to read to you?”

“Not that book, his always scare me.”

“Want me to beat up your sad?”

Len leaned up, resting his chin on Mick’s chest.

“Would you?”

“Abso-fucking-lutely, Lenny.”

Len considered Mick for a moment, and rested his head on Mick’s chest.

“Thank you. I love you.”

“I love you too, Len.”

5. 

Len sneered at the man next to him. 

“What the fuck did you say?”

The man took a swig of beer, unsteady and angry.

“You heard me. We don’t want people like  _you_  around here.”

Mick moved to stand between Len and the man. 

“You got a fuckin’ problem?”

The man seemed to hesitate, when faced with Mick-not unusual; Len wasn’t a small man in any capacity, but he knew that he  _seemed_  much smaller than Mick, and that Mick had…well, a Presence would be the only way to describe it.

“We just don’t like fuckin’ sissies in our bar.”

Mick’s back relaxed and his feet shifted, and Len grinned. 

“Hey, Lenny?”

“Yes?”

“Want me to show this guy what us sissies can do?”

“God, yes.”

—

“So you two got into a fight after being there for THREE MINUTES?”

“To be fair, Kendra, that guy had it coming.”

“See? Amaya agrees with us. We can always go to another bar.”

Kendra sighed, running her hands through her hair.

“You two are unbelievable.”

+1. 

Mick ran after Len, finding the other boy hiding in a small, secluded, unknown area of the yard. No guards, no other prisoners, just the two of them and cold, winter air. Mick kneeled next to Len, unsure of what to do with a panicking person.

“Uh…L-Len?”

“I can’t fucking believe him, Mick.”

“Believe who? The person who came to visit you?”

Len sniffled and wiped the back of his sleeve across his face. 

“Yeah. My-my goddamn dad-he had the fucking audacity to come here and-that son of a bitch. He-he threatened me, he threatened Lisa, I-I don’t know what to do and I feel so fucking stupid.”

Mick sat next to Len, frowning. He shifted closer, bumping his shoulder against Len’s. 

“You want me to beat him up?”

“What?”

“Your dad. I’ll kick his ass.”

Len stared at Mick, big blue eyes blinking. 

“I-what.”

“He sounds like a prick.”

“I-well, he is, yeah, but-you’ve only known me for two weeks. Why-what do you want?”

Mick snorted.

“For you to not be stuck with an asshole dad, mostly.”

“No, I mean….what do you…you know.  _Want_.”

Mick sighed, and leaned his head down, talking to Len quietly.

“If you mean what I think you mean, trust me, I don’t want anything. Maybe…at one point, we could do stuff like that, but not as payment. I’d want you to want it. I just wanna help you, Len. That’s what friends do.”

Len was quiet, and leaned against Mick. 

“Thank you, Mick.”

“No problem, buddy. You and me, Lenny. Always.”


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> amaya learns something and finds something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're here for healthy father-daughter relationships give me a holla holla holla

Nate approached Amaya slowly, with (painfully) obvious intent. 

“Well, you know, nowadays, people sleep with whoever they want...”

Amaya raised an eyebrow at him, her answer interrupted by the ship’s voice.

“While that is somewhat true, I must advise you not to sleep with Mr. Rory.”

Nate snorted.

“Why would anyone want to?”

Amaya stared at Nate, frowning. She turned her head up to speak to the ship.

“Gideon, why is that?”

“Because it is inadvisable to engage in sexual relations with such a closely-related blood relative.”

Amaya and Nate both froze where they stood, eyes going wide. Nate’s mouth dropped open, and he shook his head.

“I’m-I’m sorry-Gideon, did-you just-did you say that Rory was Amaya’s ‘closely-related blood relative’?”

“Yes, I did, Mr. Heywood. Shall I schedule a hearing evaluation for you?”

“What-how is that possible? He wasn’t even alive back then!”

“Technically, he was. According to his ship logs from his time as the bounty hunter Kronos, he visited your nation for a short period. He never returned, though it is noted in his logs that he, quote: ‘felt a whole lot goddamn lighter than he had in lifetimes’.”

Amaya stared ahead, eyes blank. She’d never known her father. Her mother had always told her that he’d been a traveler. Someone who’d been hurt badly, who had no home or family of his own. She said he’d been a strange man, but a kind one, that his hurt couldn’t take that away. 

Amaya thought about what she’d seen of Mick so far. That she’d come on board to try and kill him, that almost everyone else on the ship talked negatively about him. He was clearly not in the best mental state, but Amaya had been told what happened. What he’d lost. She thought about how he’d interacted with the people on the ship and the people on missions; she’d seen him quietly preparing meals for the week in the kitchen, playing with a few kids that they’d run into on one mission. He made friends so easily, it seemed, except for here, but he had something about him that drew people to him. 

Amaya frowned. Nate came closer to her and set a hand on her back, rubbing there. 

“Hey, don’t be too upset. I mean, I know  _I_  wouldn’t want him for a dad, cause he does kinda fit the whole ‘deadbeat’ thing to a T, but-”

Amaya snapped away from him, almost growling. 

“No one cares what you think, so why don’t you try keeping your mouth shut for  _once_  in your life?”

Nate shut his mouth with a loud click, taken aback by Amaya’s reactions. She narrowed her eyes at him before turning and leaving. She needed to go think, alone.

\---

Amaya took a deep breath, only barely holding back from turning to walk away and give up on this. She steeled herself against her nerves, and knocked. A deep, tired voice answered. 

“Come in.”

The door opened to Mick’s room; a bit messy, the walls and shelves cluttered with various trinkets and objects and things from all periods of time. And Mick sat, amongst it all, at his small desk. He appeared to be working in a school workbook, and he turned to face Amaya. 

“What?”

Amaya sat on the exercise bench-practically the only other piece of furniture in the room-and crossed her arms in front of herself. 

“I-I wanted to ask you something.”

He quirked an eyebrow at her, and saved his place in the book. 

“Shoot.”

“It’s-Gideon mentioned something, and I-what was Kronos?”

Mick’s posture straightened, out of instinct, and he tensed. He narrowed his eyes at Amaya and a deep frown set into his features.

“Why’re you asking about that?”

“I’m just-I need to know, please-”

“Why? So you can figure out better ways to kill me?”

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking clearly-”

Mick snorted, un-tensing and leaning back in his chair. 

“Yeah, well. Guess I can’t get too mad at that. Haven’t been thinking clearly for a few months now.”

He sighed deeply, and brought a hand to rub over his face. 

“Kronos was a bounty hunter for the Time-for those assholes. They bought me, brainwashed me-they-they made me into something-I was their killer for hire. Took ‘em a few hundred years of keeping me alive over and over again to get me to do it, but they-the little bastards were persistent.”

Amaya’s eyes widened, and she leaned forward. 

“A few hundred years?”

Mick sighed again, and stretched his legs out in front of himself. 

“Yeah. They can-I don’t know, they had this machine that basically dropped you back to a younger point in your timeline while still retaining your memories and all that shit, and they’d start you over from there. So....they started me over. A few times.”

He laughed to himself, a bitter sound, and smiled.

“The last couple-they put me back to being a kid. Started me over when I was ten. That was rough.”

Amaya lowered her gaze to the floor. Whatever she had expected the answer to be, this wasn’t it. This was...very much not it. 

“I’m...I’m-”

“Don’t bother saying ‘sorry’. It happened. I need to-you know, get over it. Why do you need to know about it, anyway?”

“I meant-I meant I’m sorry for making you think about it again. But-when you were Kronos, did you...did you ever come to Zambesi?”

Mick tilted his head, and blinked. 

“Uh...maybe? Wait-that little village in-shit, I forgot the country. Yeah, I think so? I remember being told that’s where I was.”

Amaya swallowed, her nervousness returning tenfold now that she was actually about to confront him. 

“When....when you were there, did you happen to-ah-have relations with someone?”

Mick scratched at his wrists, thinking. Amaya noticed that, that he scratched at his wrists where the scars ended sometimes when he was thinking. A small, but genuine smile bloomed on his face, and Amaya thought that was her first real glimpse of Mick.

“Yeah, I-I did. She was real nice, had these gorgeous brown eyes-shame I never got back to her.”

“Did you love her?”

“.....Not like I loved-I didn’t know her long enough to love her, but...I don’t know, if I’d stayed long enough, I think-I was getting over someone, and I thought I had, but then-I could have. I know I could have.”

“Why didn’t you stay?”

“I was...I had-I was too caught up in trying to kill these guys that-I wouldn’t have been good for them. Her. I know how I get when I get bad and Le-he’s not there to keep me in check. So I stayed a week or two, and got to know her, and-I don’t usually get into bed that fast with someone, but I guess...I cared about her, but I guess it was also some fucked up way of me thinking I’d get back at L-someone.”

Mick dropped his chin to his chest. He was upset with himself, that much was clear to Amaya. 

“I read about what happened, to the village. It-I thought, when I read it, you know, that maybe if I’d stayed, somehow-maybe that wouldn’t have happened. Somehow. It still would’ve, cause time has a way of making things go, but. I don’t know.”

They both sat in silence for a long moment, before Amaya spoke in a quiet voice. 

“She was beautiful, wasn’t she?”

Mick answered, just as quietly.

“More than that. She was beautiful, yeah, but she was smarter than just about anyone. And strong, too. Crazy clever, and thoughtful.” 

He laughed, lighter this time. 

“Just about everything I look for.”

“Yeah, Mama was pretty great. I miss her every day.”

Amaya didn’t look up to see his reaction, but she felt his energy shift. 

“What-what did you say?”

“I said that my mother was an amazing woman, and that I miss her.”

Amaya lifted her hand to rub at her totem, the cool metal grounding her, readying herself for a negative reaction.

A negative reaction that never came.

“I-I thought, when I first saw you-but-I didn’t think-there was no way, the chances of that-but you look just like your grandmother-but there was no way, I couldn’t-”

Amaya looked up, still nervous, and saw heavy tears making tracks on his skin. She felt the sting of tears at her own eyes, and she frowned to fight the feeling of her lips wobbling. 

“Gideon told me, just-I didn’t ask, it was an accident, but I’m-I never knew-Mama always told me you were good but you were hurting and you couldn’t stay-I’m-I never hated you-”

“God-”

Mick inhaled, a slightly choked breath and smiled. 

“I wouldn’t have blamed you if you did, Amaya, I-fucking Christ, if I’d known she was-I would have made sure to come back, I-the Time-they said they sterilized me, I didn’t even think I  _could_  have-”

Mick stood and came closer to Amaya, dropping heavily onto his knees. He reached up and took her hands in his, marveling at them, being more gentle than Amaya had ever seen someone be. His hands were large, and rough, and oddly cold, and he looked so  _terribly_  sad. 

“I’m sorry, Amaya.”

“Don’t be. I grew up-I grew up proud of you, knowing my father was a good man. That you tried to help, that you cared about her, me, us. I-I never felt the need to meet you because I felt like I knew all I needed to.”

Mick sobbed, trying to choke off the sound, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Amaya’s hands. 

“I swear, I would’ve stayed, I-”

“You couldn’t have.”

“I know, but I-God, Amaya, I-what do we do?”

Amaya laughed, almost hysterical, tears still stinging at her eyes.

“I have no idea.”

Mick looked up at her and laughed in much the same way, until they were both laughing, Mick leaning his head on her knee to catch his breath.

“Holy shit. Amaya, I’m....what the fuck, man? This is our fuckin’ life?”

“Yeah, I’m...having some trouble believing it myself.” 

Amaya held her breath for a moment, before lifting her hand and placing it flat on the smooth skin of Mick’s head. 

“I guess....we should get to know each other? If you want?”

Mick raised his head and stared at Amaya, hesitant smile on his face. 

“Absolutely. God, absolutely.”

Mick stood and dragged the folding chair he’d sat in earlier next to the weight bench, across from Amaya.

“Should I go first?”

“Yeah, Mick, I-I wanna know what kind of life my father has led.”

Mick smiled, and leaned back.

“I was born in Keystone, on my family’s farm. We’re Irish, the Rory’s, which means you’re Irish, too, kid. We were poor, growing up, but I always had my mom-man, you would’ve loved her, and she would’ve loved to have a granddaughter-”

\---

“-back to the ship! Now!”

“Wait! We can still-”

“Mick, now!” 

Mick growled, and disobeyed the order. They just needed to grab one thing,  _one thing_ , and they’d be fine, but someone starts shooting and they run, for some damn reason. Even though worse had happened. God. This fucking team. He sprinted back towards the enemy, laying out fire as he did. He distantly heard someone call his name. He wrapped his hand around the package, curling his arm around it to cradle it close to his body. Mick began running back, and felt a sharp sting in his shoulder. 

Damn. Had to be deeper than the skin if he really felt it. He always felt bad about having Gideon fix him up. 

He kept running, until he felt a stabbing sensation in his leg. Mick cried out, and heard a scream. 

“Dad!”

He looked up to see Amaya charging towards him, totem activated, until she reached Mick. 

“Are you okay?”

“I’ll be fine, let’s go-”

“Come on-”

Mick leaned on her shoulder while she took the heat gun and fired it back at the shooters. Mick grinned. 

“Attagirl.”

Amaya helped him onto the ship just as they lifted off, immediately dragging him to the medical bay. Mick grumbled and dropped the package along the way.

“I’m fine, kid, don’t-”

“No, you’re not, come on.”

Mick paused for a second, as he settled onto the chair, Amaya helping him strip his jacket and shirt off. 

“Wait-Amaya, you-you called me ‘dad’.”

Amaya stopped for a moment, and ducked her head down, a few strands of hair falling in front of her face.

“Well....you are my dad. Now will you lay down? Gideon needs to fix you.”

“Hello, Mr. Rory. I will have to administer anesthesia-”

“NO! No, don’t-”

“It will be the best way to repair the damage-”

“No, please, I don’t-I  _can’t_ -”

Amaya placed her palms flat on either side of Mick’s face, until he stopped moving and met her gaze. She’d never seen him this scared before.

“It’s okay. I’ll be here. Nothing will happen.”

Mick’s breathing evened out, and he laid back. The screen on the wall behind them indicated that the medicine was being put in Mick’s bloodstream. He fought it, still, Amaya could tell, and he looked up at her.

“Amaya-please don’t leave-”

“I won’t, Dad, I’ll be here when you wake up. It’s okay.”

Mick reached up and his rough hand cupped her cheek. 

“How’d I get so lucky? Havin’ a daughter like you?”

Amaya held his hand as he slipped under, watching as he was fixed up. 

\---

“Hey, we need to talk to you.”

Amaya raised her eyebrow at Ray and Nate. She looked at her watch-a gift from Mick, it had belonged to his mother-and sighed. 

“Can you make it quick? I have somewhere to be.”

The two men shared a look, and led her to a random room. 

“Are you okay?”

Amaya frowned, blinking at them in confusion. 

“..Yes?”

“We just mean, cause you’ve been spending so much time with Mick, we figured-”

“What? You figured what?”

“Well....maybe he was....”

Amaya crossed her arms, staring them both down. She considered activating her totem, just for an extra flair. 

Lord, she really was beginning to take after her father. The thought made her smile a little. 

“We’re worried he’s manipulating you or hurting you.”

Amaya’s eyebrows shot up in shock, and her mouth dropped open, an angry heat rising to her face. 

“Excuse me?”

“He’s a criminal! He’s betrayed us before!”

“Even with....that thing, Amaya, he’s probably just trying to get something out of you-”

“Stop.  _Now_.”

The two men shut their mouths, and stared at her.

“He is trying to get something out of me. A  _family_. A friend. Someone who respects him and doesn’t treat him like shit, and I happily give my time and my love to him. Nate, you need to mind your own business. Ray, I...I don’t even know you that well, I don’t know what you think you’re doing.”

“We were just worried, what if he does something and you can’t handle him-”

“I’m leaving now.”

Amaya turned on her heel and left them, unwilling to hear anything more. They really had the gall to imply that she was weaker than  _anyone_  on this ship? She found her way to the room she had been heading too. She’d finally convinced Mick to start sleeping in a real bed again, instead of just on the floor or the weight bench or leaning on his desk. 

“Hey, kid.”

“Hello.”

“Something keep you?”

Amaya took a seat on the bed and frowned, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. She sighed heavily, and Mick looked up from the machine he was tinkering with on the ground. 

“Amaya? What’s got you down, sweet potato?”

The nickname brought a small smile to her face, until she remembered what she was mad about.

“Nate and Ray.”

“Lord, what’d they do now?”

Amaya shifted closer, sitting on the edge of the bed. Mick stood and sat next to her, stretching and cracking his joints. 

“They said some very unkind things about you.”

Mick hummed. 

“Yeah, they do that sometimes.”

“Why don’t you tell them to stop?”

“In my experience, it’s best to just let jackasses like that be jackasses. Nothing we do will ever change ‘em. Either way, sometimes...they’re not always wrong about me.”

“I don’t care if they’re right or wrong, they talk so rudely about you and I can’t stand it-”

Mick wrapped an arm around her shoulder and brought her close, until she leaned on him. He pressed a kiss to her hair, and rested his cheek against the top of her head. 

“I know, I know you can’t. But...it’s just something we gotta let be. Promise you won’t start shit over that?”

“I don’t know if I  _can_  promise that, Dad.”

Mick laughed and squeezed her shoulder. 

“At least you’re being honest.”

They both laughed, relaxing a little. Amaya looked at the slight mess of parts on the floor. 

“What are you working on?”

“Something I remembered from my time as Kronos. It’ll help the ship more accurately land and we should be able to track anomalies easier.”

“Can you talk about it?”

“Sure. You gonna sleep?”

“For a while, yes.”

Mick kissed her on the hair again and reached up to pat her head. 

“No problem, sweet potato.”

Amaya pushed her shoes off and got under the covers-they always smelled faintly of oil and ash and an unidentified smell, maybe lavender-and listened as Mick talked on and on about the machine and how it worked. 

\---

Sara, Martin, Nate, and Ray froze as they walked into the console room. The sound of laughter had filtered through the hallway, but they hadn’t expected the source. 

Jax and Zari were dancing, trying to mirror each other, while Amaya sat on the floor in front of one of the seats. Mick was sat in the seat, wearing a tank top, styling Amaya’s hair into twists.

“Ow!”

“Oh, hush, sweet potato, I didn’t tug on it that hard.”

Amaya pouted. 

“How is it looking?”

“Pretty as a bluebell in springtime, kid.”

“Thanks for helping.”

“It’s no problem, kid, I did this for-I did this for him back in the day.”

“What the hell is going on?”

Jax and Zari stopped their dancing, both almost tripping on their feet. Mick glanced up before reaching into the small jar of product next to him and scooping some into his fingers. He watched his own hands as he worked, steadily and surely.

“Well, I don’t have any idea what those two are doing-some kind of fusion dance, I think-but I’m doing up Amaya’s hair.”

“We have work to do.”

“Okay. Let’s do the work then. It’s just a mission briefing, no reason I can’t keep doing what I’m doing.”

Sara exhaled through her nose, clearly annoyed. Amaya sat, smiling, as her father gently worked through her hair, creating thick twists. She had learned that she likely inherited her sensitive scalp from him, in fact. 

Everyone else took a seat or stood, Jax and Zari almost breaking out into giggles every time they looked at each other. Martin quietly scolded Jax, and Zari rolled her eyes. Mick kept working, finally reaching the last section as Sara and Ray talked about the upcoming mission. 

“-and we’ll need the cold gun, so-”

Mick’s head snapped up, and he paused. 

“What?”

“We need the cold gun, Mick. Ray’ll use it while you use your heat gun-”

“No.”

“Excuse me?”

“Haircut’s not touching the damn gun. He already broke the extra.”

“What do you mean, ‘the extra’? Did you give me a fake?”

“No, I gave you an extra. Over the last few years I’ve made a few copies of the guns, in case the originals were broken beyond repair. That Cisco kid showed me how. Didn’t mean to. But you’re not touching the damn gun.”

“Well, then Nate will-”

“Nope.”

“I’m sorry, do you have a better suggestion?”

Mick finished the last two twists quickly and easily, and wiped his hands on his jeans.

“Yeah. I do. Amaya.”

Amaya turned and looked up at him, eyes wide. 

“Are you sure? That’s....it was  _his_ , I don’t-”

“He’d want you to.  _I_  want you to.”

Amaya moved to sit in the seat next to Mick. They listened as Sara ran through the plan, occasionally exchanging glances that conveyed their feelings about the general stupidity of it. Amaya knew her father was annoyed with the lack of fore-planning. He’d told her how Snart would usually take the plans to his room and alter them, until they were more functional. 

She glanced at Mick. She’d started to regret not ever getting to meet Snart. She knew her father missed him greatly. He’d told her about him one night, in one big rush-about how they met, what they did, how much they’d loved each other. How much Mick still loves him. 

Amaya frowned to herself, and refocused on what Sara was saying.

\---

Amaya pulled the goggles off, listening to her father laugh, as she stared at the target. 

“Goddamn, sweet potato! You’ve got better aim with that than Len did when he started!”

Amaya walked closer, running her gloved fingers over the ice. It was painfully cold, even through the thick leather. 

“Wow.”

Mick stood and walked towards her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. 

“Yeah, I know. Crazy when you first use it, huh?”

Amaya nodded her head.

“Yeah. I...Dad, I don’t know if I can use this.”

Mick moved until he could look her in the eye, concern evident in his face.

“What? Why?”

“It-it was his, I don’t-”

Mick frowned. 

“Hey, don’t worry about that. I know he’d-he’d want you to have it. We always talked about it, what we’d do with the guns if something happened to one or both of us. One of the choices was always to just find someone worthy. Like I’ve been saying, Amaya, he’d like you. And hell, if he knew you were my kid? He’d give you his damn coat.”

Amaya looked at the gun in her hands. It was a handsome piece. 

“I hope he knows how much this means to me, Dad.”

“Wherever he is, I think he does.”

\---

Amaya couldn’t tell what either men on the ground were saying, no one could. Their faces were pressed close, and they held each other tight.

Len was very handsome in person. Not that he hadn’t been in the videos and pictures he’d seen, but in person? He was a knockout. 

A knockout currently laying right on top of her father.

Most of the team sat in shocked silence, watching the two. Jax shifted on his feet and turned away. 

“We should give them some privacy, guys, come on.”

The team-thankfully-turned and went back to the ship, Amaya sticking around. Len took notice of this, and sat up. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

“Mick, who is this?”

Mick sat up and looked at Amaya, grinning widely and standing. He helped Len up, hand staying clasped around Len’s. He put his other arm around  Amaya’s shoulders.

“Len, kitten, this is Amaya. My daughter.”

Amaya looked him in the eye and stuck her hand out. Len’s eyes were comically wide, glancing between Mick and Amaya. His mouth opened, and closed, and opened again, clearly searching for words. He finally shut it, and made a puzzled noise. 

“Hm. I-Mick, I have to be honest, she takes more after my side of the family, but I can’t quite remember giving birth.”

Mick and Amaya both froze, until Len smirked. Mick relaxed immediately, arm tightening around Len’s waist. Len shook Amaya’s hand, wrapping both of his around hers. 

“I do expect a detailed explanation of how this happened, but I’m pleased to meet you. I’m your father’s husband.”

\---

Amaya hit the pads harder, grunting at the impact. Mick held them steady, watching Amaya’s form and taking mental notes. 

“Do you really need to know hand to hand combat if you can have the power of an elephant at the touch of a button?”

Amaya rolled her eyes, but smiled, and Mick laughed.

“It’s not a button, Lenny.”

“Yeah, kitten. It’s a necklace. It only kind of acts like a button.”

Amaya glanced back at Len, who was lounging on the weight bench, not unlike a very large cat. She turned back to face her father, and wiped the back of her hand across her forehead. 

“I do think I’m done for now, though. Still achy from the last mission, and I wanna be fairly fresh for the next one.”

Mick glanced over her shoulder and made eye contact with Len, his face lined with worry. Amaya looked between the two of them.

“What? What happened?”

Mick cleared his throat and rubbed at the burn scars on his forearm. 

“Listen, sweet potato, I...I’m not gonna be sticking around the ship. I’m going back home with Len. To Central City.”

Amaya blinked. 

“Oh.”

“If-I understand if you don’t want to come, I won’t-I don’t bullshit myself to think I could make you-but will you come visit? I don’t-I went so long without even knowing I had you, and I don’t-I can’t lose you, but I can’t stay here.”

Amaya sat down on the nearby chair, silent for a long moment. 

“Why would I need to visit?”

Amaya looked up at her father, saw the hurt etched on his face, and smiled gently.

“If I’m already going with you, I won’t need to.”

Mick’s face brightened instantly, and he rushed over, dropping to his knees in front of Amaya. Len was grinning behind him, still lounging. 

“Oh, Amaya, sweet potato, you’ll love it-we can go to my favorite restaurant and I can show you Keystone, where I grew up-and you can meet Lisa! You’ll love her, she’s a blast-I’m so happy, Amaya, we can be a family-”

\---

Lisa strutted in the house, right up to Len, and slapped him. Len, for his part, didn’t look upset. 

“I deserve that. Hello, Lise.”

“Don’t you ‘Lise’ me, Leonard Earl Snart. We will talk later. Right now...”

Lisa wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tight, and Len’s face betrayed him. He practically sobbed, pressing his face into his sister’s hair. 

“I’m sorry-”

“Don’t. Later. I missed you.”

“I missed you too, Lisa.”

Mick and Amaya watched the exchange for a moment, and smiled. After a few minutes, Lisa pulled away, one arm still around her brother, and looked at Mick.

“Well? What are you waiting for, I missed you too.”

Mick walked up to Lisa swiftly and swept her up in a big bear hug, picking her up off the floor. Amaya couldn’t help but smile. She’d heard a lot about Lisa, and she knew her dad had missed her. Apparently, Lisa was like a daughter to him. 

Amaya didn’t feel negatively about that. 

She and Lisa’s eyes met over Mick’s shoulder, and Amaya felt her face heat up. Lisa certainly was pretty, and she pulled away from Mick, looking Amaya over. Lisa grinned-much like a cat, much like her brother-and sauntered up to Amaya. 

“Well hello. Who might you be, darlin’?”

“Amaya Jiwe.”

“Lisa Snart. Pleasure to meet you, Amaya.”

Mick walked over to them, clearly nervous. Len was right behind him, a hand on his shoulder. 

“Uh-Lisa, yeah, this is Amaya. She’s...she’s my daughter.” 

Lisa’s expression was flat as she looked between them. 

“I have to say, she looks a lot more like Lenny’s side of the family.”

Amaya couldn’t help but laugh at that, at the similarities of her answer and her brother’s. She held her hand out for Lisa to shake, and Lisa daintily placed her gloved hand in Amaya’s.

“Well, I can’t wait to hear how all this happened. Dinner, anyone?”

\---

Amaya sat in the sun, in a little grassy area. Len and Lisa were getting food, and Mick was finishing up his volunteering shift. She’d never been to a pride parade before, but it was fun. She felt good, in her lesbian flag themed shirt, in the warm June sun with her family around. Amaya closed her eyes and tilted her head up. 

She opened them a few moments later at the sound of boots running towards her. 

“Hey, Dad.”

“Heya, sweet potato! You havin’ a good time?”

“Yeah. It’s...nice, to see all of this.”

Mick sat next to her, drinking out of a huge bottle of water. He offered some to her, and she took it. Mick looked around, smiling.

“Yeah. It’s come a long way since I was younger.”

“It’s come a long way since I was younger, too.”

Mick laughed and wrapped his arm around Amaya’s shoulders, sighing and pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

“Yeah, I guess it has. Len and Lise still in line?”

“As far as I know. The line was out the door.”

“Wanna go join ‘em?”

Amaya thought about it, and nodded. She wanted to be with her family right now. She stood, reaching out a hand to her father. He took it and walked with her, one arm around her shoulder, grinning and telling her some story about him and Len in their youth. 


End file.
